Zurück ins Leben
by dracxi
Summary: Der Kampf ist vorbei, Severus Snape liegt im Krankenhaus. wie geht es weiter, er baut eine Freundschaft zu Harry auf, kümmert sich um Draco und zwischen Draqco und Ginny bahnt sich etwas an, genau wie zwischen Severus und Hermine, kommt später
1. Krankenhausbesuch!

Zurück ins Leben 

Kapitel 1. Krankenbesuch!

Professor Mc Gonagall war auf dem Weg ins St. Mungo- Hospital sie wollte den letzten übrig gebliebenen Lehrer von Hogwarts, mit Ausnahme von ihr, besuchen.

Ihm ging es langsam besser, der letzte Kampf hatte auch ihm sehr zu schaffen gemacht, erschwert dadurch das seine Tarnung dadurch aufflog, weil er Harry Potter beschützte als es für Harry sehr brenzlig wurde.

Harry tötete Voldemort und alles war vorbei.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf so als wollte sie diese grässlichen Gedanken aus dem Kopf werfen, was ihr aber nicht sehr gut gelang.

Ja, Harry war schon nach einer Woche aus dem St. Mungos wieder raus gewesen aber Severus lag jetzt schon ein halbes Jahr hier, wobei man sagen muss, dass er davon vier Monate im Koma gelegen hatte, so schwer war er verletzt worden.

Severus war gar nicht begeistert das seine Genesung nicht so schnell voranging wie er das wollte, er war ständig am nörgeln und Minerva wusste das die Schwestern und Pfleger drei Kreuze machen würden, wenn sie Severus entlassen konnten.

Sie betrat die Eingangshalle und meldete sich an, sie durfte auch gleich zu ihm, sie hatte das Gefühl die Pflegschaft war ihr dankbar das sie Severus ein wenig Ablenkung brachte.

Sie trat ein und blieb stehen, am Bett saß Draco Malfoy und lag Severus in den Armen, er weinte.

Severus hatte bemerkt das sie eingetreten war und nickte ihr zu, sie nickte zurück und deutete ihm an das sie draußen warten würde.

Er lächelte ihr dankbar zu und widmete seine Aufmerksam wieder Draco.

Sie setzte sich in den Besucherbereich und dachte an das was sie gerade gesehen hatte.

Draco, ja der war auch so ein Fall, sie hätte nie gedacht das sich der Junge einmal gegen seinen eigenen Vater und auch gegen Voldemort stellen würde.

Er tat es und sie konnte sich denken das er jetzt total am Ende war nachdem alles vorbei war.

Sein Vater tötete seine Mutter, vor seinen Augen und er hätte Draco, wenn Harry nicht seinen Vater getötet hätte, auch getötet. Draco war so entsetzt gewesen das sein Vater zu so etwas fähig gewesen war.

Das hatte den Jungen schwer aus der Bahn geworfen.

Man fand ihn weinend über der Leiche seiner Mutter.

Er wurde festgenommen und dann aus „Mangel an Beweisen" und mit der Aussage von Harry wieder entlassen.

Minerva wusste von Severus, dass Draco öfter vorbei kam, auch Harry besuchte ihn und sie war doch ein wenig stolz auf Severus, dass er seinen Hass gegenüber dem Potterjungen begraben hatte.

Minerva wusste nicht was ihn dazu bewogen hatte aber das Kriegsbeil war begraben.

Sie schreckte auf als eine Hand sich auf ihre Schulter legte, sie sah auf und blickte in Dracos verweintes Gesicht, sie lächelte leicht und legte eine Hand auf seine, er zuckte bei der Berührung eine wenig zusammen aber er lächelte sie an.

„Wie geht es ihnen Mister Malfoy?" fragte sie mit einer sanften Stimme.

Er sah sie an.

„Es geht so, ich habe viel Papierkram und Ärger am Hals und der Einzige, der mir helfen könnt liegt hier und kann nicht weg," sagte er ein wenig verbittert.

Sie tätschelte seine Hand, stand auf, legte im beide Hände auf die Schultern und sagte:

"Mister Malfoy wenn sie Hilfe brauchen sagen sie mir bescheid, dann werde ich ihnen helfen." Sie legte ihm ihre Hand kurz an die Wange und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Er nickte nur und senkte den Blick dann sagte er:

"Severus möchte sie sehen."

„Danke, Draco," sagte sie und ging auf die Tür zu, als sie durch die Tür trat und sich nach ihm umsah, sah sie wie er auf den Sessel sank und sein Gesicht in seine Hände vergrub.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und dachte, _der arme Junge_.

„Hallo Minerva," grüßte Severus, seine Stirn lag in Falten und er sah sie düster an.

„Hallo Severus, wie geht es Dir denn heute?" _Blöde Frage_, _nachdem Draco sich grad bei ihm ausgeheult hat_, dachte sie.

Sie konnte sich denken das er viel lieber Draco bei seinem Papierkram helfen würde, aber wie sie sah lag auf dem Tisch neben ihm ein Berg von Formulare und Vorschriften.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schnaubte:

„Wenn ihm ja sonst keiner hilft, muss der Kram zu mir kommen und dann wird das auch was."

Sie lächelte und setzte sich dann zu ihm ans Bett.

Er hasste es wenn sie so lächelte, sie war eindeutig zu lange mit Professor Dumbledor zusammen gewesen, er schnaubte.

„Was denn Severus ist das noch nicht genug Ablenkung für Dich soll ich Harry sagen er soll noch Arbeit für dich bringen," gab sie von sich.

_O Gott, ich höre mich schon fast so wie er an_, dachte sie.

„Willst Du mich ärgern oder weshalb bist Du hier, ich habe noch anderes zu tun, Minerva," blaffte er zurück.

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Ja, Severus es freut mich das es dir so gut geht, wann lassen sie dich denn raus?" gab sie zurück.

Er sah sie an als hätte sie im gesagt er Stirbt gleich.

„Netter Witz Minerva," schmollte er.

Jetzt lachte sie aus vollen Herzen.

„Oh, Serverus nun sei doch nicht eingeschnappt, ewig wirst du hier ja nun auch nicht bleiben. Wie geht es denn deinem Bein?"

„Sie sagen es dauert wohl noch eine bis zwei Wochen bis es ganz ausgeheilt ist, da es von drei Flüchen getroffen worden ist war die Heilung sehr Kompliziert. Ich bin aber auf dem Weg der Besserung und ich darf jetzt auch endlich mal Aufstehen und ein wenig gehen. Es schmerzt zwar noch ein aber das ist mir egal," sprudelte es nur so aus ihm heraus, sie nickte.

„Ja, das wurde auch mal Zeit das diese Pfuscher, wie du immer sagst, endlich ein Mittel gefunden haben." Sie grinst als er sie anblitzte.

„Stell dir mal vor," sagte er.

„Neville Longbottom hat an diesem blöden Mittel mitgeholfen. Ich kann es gar nicht glauben," er schüttelte den Kopf, sie sah in belustigt an.

"Severus dieses blöde Mittel hat dir sehr gut geholfen oder willst du es etwa nicht mehr nehmen nur weil Mister Longbottom daran mitgeholfen hat."

„Minerva, du weißt ganz genau was ich meine. Wenn ich bedenke wie der sich im Unterricht immer angestellt hat," gab er von sich.

„Ja, da hast du wohl recht, aber Mister Longbottom hat durch diesem Krieg eine enormen Sprung noch vorne gemacht.

Nicht nur was sein Selbstbewusstsein betrifft, nein allein die Tatsache das DU es warst der ihn und Miss Weasley beauftragt hat, sich um die Herstellung der Stärkungs- und Heiltränke zu kümmern, hat ihm ein großes Selbstvertrauen gegeben.

Weißt du eigentlich das er von dir nur in den besten Tönen spricht und dich wie eine Löwin verteidigt, bei den Leuten die dich immer noch als Todesser sehen?" merkte sie an.

Severus Gesicht war ein wenig blass geworden, sie wusste doch immer wie sie ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückbekam.

„Das habe ich nicht gewusst," murmelte er und sah auf seine Bettdecke.

Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und sagte:

„Severus, wir haben alle Opfer gebracht nicht nur du, wir alle." Sie sah ihm an und er nickte.

„Was willst du denn machen wenn du hier endlich raus kannst?" fragte sie ihn um vom Thema abzulenken.

Er sah sie an und überlegte, er zuckte mit den Achseln und blickte auf.

„Wie sieht es mit Hogwarts aus, wie weit seit ihr da?" fragte er.

Sie lächelte und schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf.

„Severus, Severus du bist unverbesserlich. Kannst Du denn nicht einmal an dich denken, willst du gleich wieder Schüler quälen?

Wobei deine Lieblingsobjekte ja nicht mehr da sind, aber ich glaub du hättest kein Problem Neue zu finden."

Sie sah sein zerknirschtes Gesicht und lachte.

„Nein, mal ehrlich wann warst du das letzte Mal auf deinem Anwesen? Wann warst du das letzte Mal in Urlaub? Wann hast Du dich das letzte Mal so richtig entspannt? Und wann hattest du das letzte Mal Sex?" fragte sie.

Bei der letzten Frage ruckte sein Kopf hoch und er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sein Mund wurde schmal. Er gab keine Antwort aber eine andere Stimme antwortete:

„Professor Mc Gonagall sie glauben doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass sich jemals eine Frau mit Severus einlassen würde, die muss ja total bekloppt sein.

Aber vielleicht steht unser lieber Severus ja auf Männer, ich glaub da sollte ich doch ein wenig vorsichtiger werden."

„POTTER, RAUS HIER BEVOR ICH MICH VERGESSE!" schrie Serverus.

Harry stand in der Tür und grinste, Prof. Mc Gonagall sah sich um und grinst bzw. es viel ihr schwer nicht laut loszulachen, sie wollte Severus nicht noch mehr aufregen.

„Freut mich Severus, dass du dich freust mich auch zusehen," gab Harry zurück und trat ans Bett und begrüßte Prof. Mc Gonagall.

Sie strahlte ihn an, stand auf und umarmte ihn.

„Das könnt ihr auch wo anders machen, müsst ihr mich damit Nerven," gab Severus wütend von sich.

„Ach, sag doch das du auch umarmt werden möchtest aber nicht fummeln Severus," gab Harry listig zurück.

„Potter, musst du ihn so ärgern," kam es von der Tür und alle drehten sich zu Draco.

„Schau an Malfoy! Lange nicht gesehen. Wie geht es Dir?" fragte Harry nun doch normal.

„Seh´ ich so aus als wäre ich das strahlende Leben? Nee, also frag nicht Potter!" gab er zurück.

„Entschuldige das ich gefragt habe," blaffte Harry zurück.

Draco öffnete den Mund aber Severus sprach: „Ruhe jetzt, benehmt euch wie Männer und nicht wie Kindergartenkinder."

Minerva grinst und sah das Harry wie auch Draco ein wenig entschuldigend Severus ansahen.

„Ich muss sagen Severus, Dominant bist du immer noch, auch wenn du hier im Krankenhaus bist," sagte sie und sah in lächelnd an.

Severus hatte ein diabolisches Grinsen auf den Lippen und meinte:

„Siehst du Minerva wozu brauch ich da Urlaub oder auch Sex, das ist Entspannung genug für mich, also kann ich auch wieder als Lehrer arbeiten.

Draco zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch und sah Harry an, der grinste und beiden brachen im selben Moment in brüllendes Gelächter aus.

Minerva und Severus sahen sich beide erschrocken an.

Severus zuckte mit den Achseln und sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

_Was die schon wieder haben_, dachte sie.

„Sag mal was ist denn jetzt so lustig," gab Severus ein wenig beleidigt von sich.

_Ich werd echt weich_, dachte er und grinste leicht, _aber hatte Minerva nicht ein wenig recht, er hatte sich nie eine ruhige Minute gegönnt, bzw. war ihm nie vergönnt gewesen. Wegen Voldemort und dem Orden, hatte er keine Zeit für sich gehabt_, grübelte er.

„Sag mal hörst Du mir überhaupt zu?" fragte Harry und stupste Severus an.

„Potter, fass mich nicht an," gab Severus zurück und grinste fies.

„Ach und was willst du machen mir und Draco Punkte abziehen," er und Draco lachten schon wieder.

„Pah," grummelte Severus musste aber doch grinsen weil Harry recht hatte.

Er freute sich das Draco mal wieder lachte und das war es wert auf den Arm genommen zu werden.

Er nickte zufrieden und meinte:

„Wenn ich für die werten Herren schon als Belustigungsobjekt herhalten muss dann könntet ihr das ja wo anders machen, ich habe auch Gefühle."

Er wusste was kommen würde, Harry und Draco brüllten nur noch mehr. Sie hatten schon Tränen in den Augen und hielten sich die Bäuche.

„Gefühle," rief Draco und krümmte sich.

Harry nahm grade seine Brille ab, wischte die Tränen weg und meinte:

"Also ehrlich Severus wem willst du das denn weiß machen, Gefühle!" Er lachte immer noch.

„POTTER – MALFOY RAUS HIER ABER SCHNELL, MEIN MUNDWERK IST NOCH SCHNELL GENUG IHNEN DEN NÄCHSTBESTEN FLUCH AUF DEN HALS ZU HETZEN." rief Severus belustig aus und zeigte auf die Tür.

Die beiden stürmten lachend aus dem Zimmer.

Severus hörte ein gegluckse neben sich und sah Minerva an, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und beherrschte sich schwer nicht zu lachen.

Severus grinste und fing das lachen an, um Minerva war es geschehen sie konnte nicht mehr und lachte jetzt aus vollen Herzen mit.

Langsam beruhigten sie sich und wischten sich die Lachtränen weg.

„Weißt du Severus das es dir steht, dieses Lachen, ich habe dich noch nie so lachen gehört.

Es ist sehr schön, ich glaub du fängst an zu Leben," meinte Minerva und legte im eine Hand auf den Arm und lächelte ihn an.

„Soll ich dir was sagen."

Sie nickte.

„Das hat so gut getan du glaubst es nicht. Was mich noch mehr freut, das Draco mal nicht so einen traurigen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte und ich denke so langsam werden er und Harry warm miteinander." Gab er zurück, sie nickte zustimmend.

„Sag mal Severus, wieso nennst du Harry immer noch Potter, er sagt doch Severus zu dir?" fragte sie ihn, er grinste.

„Es gefällt uns halt so, obwohl wenn wir allein sind und uns normal unterhalten nenne ich ihn auch Harry.

Aber man muss ja sein Image wahren," sagte er.

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Unverbesserlich seit ihr alle drei."

Er nickte und sie sah auf ihre Uhr.

„Severus ich muss leider los ich habe noch ein Termin bei Arthur Weasley. Es war sehr schön und unterhaltsam bei dir, bitte verspreche mir das es das nächstemal auch so ist," meinte sie und stand auf.

„Das, Minerva kann ich dir nicht versprechen, da solltest du dann Harry und Draco mitbringen dann könnte es evtl. schnell passieren das es hier wieder unterhaltsam ist. Richte Arthur einen Gruß von mir aus, bis bald," gab Serverus lächelnd zurück.

„Ich werd darüber nachdenken," gab sie glucksend zurück und verließ das Zimmer.

Severus lehnte sich in seine Kissen zurück und fasste einen Entschluss, ein wenig hatten die Worte von Harry in doch verletzt Professor Mc Gonagall sie glauben doch nicht allen ernstes das sich jemals eine Frau mit Severus einlassen würde, die muss ja total bekloppt sein. hörte er Harry sagen und dann noch Aber vielleicht steht unser lieber Severus ja auf Männer, ich glaub da sollte ich doch ein wenig vorsichtiger werden. nein auf Männer stand er wirklich nicht.

Er hatte sich bewusst auf keine Frau eingelassen, wegen Voldemort, er wollte ihm nicht noch mehr Angriffsfläche geben und er wollte so etwas keiner Frau zumuten. Ja gut, Sex hatte er schon ab und zu gehabt aber Liebe war das nie, halt bezahlter Sex. Auch war er nicht so pervers gewesen und hatte sich an seinen Opfern vergriffen, wie so manch anderer Todesser, er schüttelte sich.

Was wenn Harry recht hatte? Wollte ihn überhaupt eine Frau? Wollte er eine Frau bzw. wollte er lieben und geliebt werden? In Gewisserweise empfand er für Draco und Harry so etwas wie Liebe. Aber konnte sich eine Frau in IHN verlieben?

Auf jedenfall würde er sich eine Auszeit nehmen. Keine Schüler, kein Kerker mehr, er wollte Draco auf die Beine verhelfen, ihm behilflich bei seiner Zukunft sein und er selbst wollte reisen, was von der Welt sehen, andere Kulturen, andere Sitten und Gebräuche erforschen.

Er wollte sein Anwesen bewohnen einfach nur leben, frei sein.

_Ja das würde er tun_, dachte er bei sich selbst und schlief friedlich ein.

4


	2. Zurück zu Hause!

**Kapitel 2. Zurück zu Haus!**

3 Monate später.

Severus war aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden und war erst mal zu Draco gezogen, um ihm behilflich zu sein.

Draco wollte Zauberarchitektur studieren und war in Begriff in sein erstes Semester zu gehen.

Sie hatten alle Vorlagen des Ministeriums erfüllt und somit war Draco ein Rechtsmäßig Rehabilitiertes Zauberermitglied.

Er musste sich zwar in gewissen Abständen beim Ministerium für Rehabilitierte Zauberermitglieder melden aber das war nicht das Schlimmste befand er.

Severus war froh, der Junge hatte sich gut gefangen, nicht nur das er eine Zukunftschance hatte, er hatte dank Harry auch ein paar Freunde gefunden und es entwickelten sich zarte Bande zwischen ihm und Ginny Weasley, was Molly zwar nicht gut hieß aber doch akzeptierte.

Harry hatte mal zu Severus gesagt das, wenn Ron noch Leben würde, hätte er Draco schon längst einen Kopf kürzer gemacht.

„Ich glaub der hat sich schon fünfmal im Grabe umgedreht," meinte Draco dann nur trocken und Ginny hatte ihn geknufft.

Jetzt wo Draco mit studieren anfangen wollte, zog es Severus zu seinem Anwesen er war nur kurz da gewesen und war entsetzt zurück gekommen. Es war alles durchwühlt worden, etliches war zu Bruch gegangen, seine gesamte Bibliothek war auseinander genommen worden, die Bücher lagen überall im Raum verstreut, es brach ihm das Herz.

Draco sagte nur „Ja Sev hier sah es auch so aus, als ich wieder herkam."

Er hatte sich neue Elfen zugelegt und hatte sie angewiesen den Garten zu pflegen und die verwüsteten Räume aufzuräumen, bis auf seine Bibliothek die wollte er selbst machen.

Die Bibliothek wollte er ganz neu katalogisieren und einrichten aber auch erst nachdem er ein wenig gereist war. Minerva hatte seine Bücher oder vielmehr die, die übrig geblieben waren zu ihm geschickt. Diese hatte er einfach in den verwüsteten Raum hineingestellt.

Er war von Draco direkt vor sein Anwesen appariert und sah sich um, er nickte zufrieden, es sah ganz ordentlich aus, die Elfen hatten gute Arbeit geleistet.

Er trat durch das Tor und schritt durch den Garten, sein Bein schmerzte ein wenig.

Er blieb stehen und schaute zum Himmel und bewunderte dieses endlose Blau. Tja aber das würde wohl lange nicht so bleiben, immer wenn sein Bein schmerzte schlug das Wetter um. Die Medihexen hatten gemeint das wäre normal aber mit der Zeit würde sich das geben. Er ging weiter bis zum Eingang seines Anwesens, vor der Tür drehte er sich um und schaute noch einmal auf den Garten.

Er hatte Blumen schon immer gemocht, das Blumenmeer sah so herrlich aus, welches seine Elfen dort angepflanzt hatten.

_Ich muss mich unbedingt bei ihnen bedanken_, dachte er.

Er öffnete die Tür und trat in die Halle, stellte seinen Koffer ab und stutzte.

_Sah es hier nicht sonst anders aus?_ Ein kleiner Elf kam auf ihn zu gelaufen und verbeugte sich vor ihm.

„Master Snape, willkommen zu Hause, Ricky soll ihnen diesen Brief geben," sagte er mit piepsiger Stimme und hielt ihm ein Tablett hin auf dem ein Brief lag. Serverus griff nach dem Brief.

„Danke, du kannst gehen, wenn ich dich brauche rufe ich dich," sagte Serverus und öffnete den Brief.

_Hallo Severus,_

_ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen eine Innenarchitektin zu beauftragen um in deine Bude etwas Farbe Reinzubringen. Auch ein paar neue Möbel habe ich mit ihr ausgesucht. Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse aber alle Möbel die du vermissen solltest findest du auf dem Speicher. _

_Auch haben wir das Chaos in deiner Bibliothek beseitigt. Ich weiß ich weiß das willst du sowieso neu machen aber so kannst du diesen Raum wenigstens betreten und vielleicht doch mal ein Buch holen und lesen._

_Ich bin dir für deine Hilfe so dankbar das ich mir erlaubt habe das zu tun, Harry meinte auch, das es eine sehr schöne Idee ist. _

_Sei mir nicht böse. Es drückt dich ganz doll dein _

_Draco_

_PS: Ich hab Dich lieb, du bist alles was mir geblieben ist._

Severus schluckte hart bei dem letzten Satz und schmunzelte leicht. Hätte auch keiner von Draco gedacht das er so Gefühlvoll war, ja alles nur Fassade. Er war froh das Draco sich jetzt in aller Ruhe entwickeln konnte, auch wenn er keine Eltern mehr hatte aber wofür war er denn da. Ein wenig Vaterersatz war er doch geworden und das nicht nur für Draco, sondern auch für Harry.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und fing an sein neu eingerichtetes Anwesen zu begutachten, später würde er Draco einen Brief schicken und sich bedanken.

Er war sehr zufrieden, es war nicht zu kitschig und zu überladen so wie früher, das mochte er gar nicht. Er schmunzelte, Draco kannte ihn doch sehr gut, er war ihm sehr dankbar, so konnte Severus sich doch baldmöglichst auf Reisen begeben.

Er verspürte so einen unbändigen Drang endlich loszuziehen, dass er es nicht mehr abwarten konnte.

Er saß in seiner Bibliothek und verfasste grad einen Brief für Draco als Ricky eintrat:

„Master Snape, Besuch für sie, Minerva Mc Gonagall wünscht sie zu sehen, darf ich sie hereinführen?" Fragte Ricky.

„Ja Ricky, ich bitte darum und bring uns doch bitte Tee und etwas Gebäck," gab er zurück.

Minerva trat ein.

„Severus, schön dich zu sehen du siehst entspannt aus," begrüßte sie ihn.

„Minerva, schön das du vorbeikommst, so seh ich dich noch bevor ich los fliege. Danke du siehst auch sehr erholt aus. Wie war es in Irland?" Er war aufgestanden und hatte sie umarmt. Es kam ihm immer noch ein wenig komisch vor aber er hatte sich so langsam daran gewöhnt.

„Herrlich Severus, einfach herrlich da musst du auch mal hin," gab sie zurück.

„Das werd ich. Was führt dich zu mir, Minerva?" Fragte er.

Ricky kam rein, verbeugte sich und stellte ihnen Tassen, eine Kanne Tee mit Gebäck hin und verschwand wieder.

Severus goss Minerva Tee ein und sah sie an.

„Danke, Severus. Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen wie es dir geht und war bei Draco. Er sagte mir das du hier bist und wie ich höre noch rechtzeitig genug um dir auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, oder habe ich das falsch verstanden?" Sie sah ihn an.

Er lächelte, „Nein, Minerva hast du nicht. Ich wollte morgen los in Richtung Europa. Weiß noch nicht genau wohin aber das findet sich alles," sagte er und nippte an seinem heißen Tee.

„Schön, es freut mich zuhören das du endlich zurück im Leben bist und langsam anfängst es zu genießen," sie strahlte ihn an.

Minerva blieb noch bis nach dem Abendessen und sie unterhielten sie über dies und das.

Als sie gegangen war schrieb er seinen Brief für Draco zu Ende und übergab in Ricky, mit der Bitte ihn zu verschicken. Severus war müde und da er morgen doch recht früh los wollte ging er in sein Bett und war kurz darauf auch eingeschlafen.


	3. Nach vier Jahren!

**Kapitel 3.Nach vier Jahren!**

4 Jahre später, nachdem Severus aufbrach um die Welt zu sehen.

Draco saß an seinem Schreibtisch und legte Severus´ Brief beiseite, er hatte ihm darin mitgeteilt das er in den nächsten Tagen wieder zurückkommen würde, um an seiner und Ginnys Hochzeit teilzunehmen.

Er lächelte und freute sich darauf, Severus endlich wieder zu sehen. Severus hatte in den letzten Jahren immer nur ein paar Abstecher nach Hause gemacht, das Reisen gefiel ihm so sehr das er ständig unterwegs war.

Draco hatte ab und zu nach seinem Anwesen geschaut und die Post sondiert, er war immer wieder erstaunt, was Severus sich an Büchern nach Hause schickte.

Wenn er so weiter machte konnte er sich noch eine zweite Bibliothek anlegen, die Kisten stapelten sich schon. Das wird ihn Jahre beschäftigen, die alle zu katalogisieren und zu sortieren.

Er grinste das war gar nicht so verkehrt, so brauchten seine Kinder nicht unter Severus Unterrichtsmethoden leiden.

_Seine Kinder,_ dachte er und grinste, er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als mit Ginny Kinder zu bekommen und wenn es so viele waren wie bei Molly und Arthur.

_Malfoy_, dachte er, _das hättest du dir nie träumen lassen, eine Weasley zu heiraten und dann sich auch noch so viele Kinder zu wünschen_.

Molly würde es freuen, sie hatte viele ihrer Kinder im Krieg verloren. Bill, Charly, Percy, Fred und Ron zu verlieren war für Molly und Arthur schwer gewesen und sie waren so stolz auf ihr erstes Enkelkind von George und Katie. Justin Fred Weasley, 2 Jahre alt. Er machte seinem Vater alle Ehre und das in so jungen Jahren.

Er lächelte wieder, ja es gefiel ihm, auch er wollte Kinder und nun da sein Studium vorbei und er einen super Job in einem Architektenbüro hatte konnten sie sich das auch leisten.

_Malfoy!_ dachte er, _das hättest du dir vorher auchleisten können, du hast Geld genug. Ja, aber du bist doch sehr bescheiden geworden_.

Er hatte Malfoy Manor verkauft und hatte Molly und Arthur, unter Protest natürlich, ein schönes kleines Haus gekauft und gleich neben an für sich und Ginny ein schönes großes Haus, mit viel Platz für viele Kinder.

Ginny strahlte immer, wenn er ihr von ihren Kindern etwas vorträumte, sie war fantastisch.

Er seufzte. „Was ist denn so schwer mein Schatz, dass du so einen Seufzer loslassen musst," fragte Ginny amüsiert Draco.

Er sah sie an, streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und zog sie zu sich, er küsste sie und genoss das Gefühl das sich dann jedes Mal in ihm breit machte.

„Severus kommt die Tage nach Hause, er schrieb er will auf keinen Fall unsere Hochzeit verpassen."

„Das freut mich und wie lange bleibt er diesmal?" Fragte Ginny.

„Ich glaub er hat genug, er sollte auch mal zu Hause bleiben, seine Bücher stapeln sich schon bis unter die Decke," gab er zurück.

Ginny grinste: „Hermine ist schon ganz eifersüchtig, wenn ich ihr immer erzähle das er sich schon wieder Bücher nach Haus geschickt hat."

Draco lächelte: „Ja, das glaub ich dir gerne sie ist auch so verrückt auf Bücher, wie er. Ich glaube Hermi würde nicht mehr aus Severus´ seiner Bibliothek kommen, wenn sie die erstmal betreten hat. Also, wenn du von deiner Freundin noch was haben möchtest arrangiere bloß nicht ein Treffen mit ihr und Severus in seinem Haus. Dann hast du sie zum letzten Mal gesehen."

Ginny lachte und nickte, „Da könntest du evtl. Recht haben, also setzen wir sie bei unserer Hochzeit nicht zusammen, Harry wird auf Hermine angesetzt damit sie ja nicht mit Severus spricht, um mit ihm ein Treffen

auszumachen. Das Problem ist aber, dass sie unsere Trauzeugen sind und somit sitzen sie zusammen," gab sie zurück.

„Oh Gott, Ginny dann ist sie verloren! Sag mal, hast du es denn immer noch nicht aufgegeben Harry und Hermi zu verkuppeln. Sie wollen beide nicht, da kannst du auch nichts machen," sagte er sanft und streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

„Draco! Ich habe es ja verstanden. Harry springt lieber von einem ins andere Bett und spielt Don Juan und Hermine liebt nur ihre Bücher und ihr Ziel Lehrerin in Hogwarts zu werden," gab sie ein wenig genervt zurück.

„Richtig, mein Schatz, jeder wie er mag und wenn Hermi als alte Jungfer, wie Mc Gonagall enden will ist das ihre Sache," gab er zurück.

Ginny sprang auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, so wie Molly es auch immer tat, und rief:

„Draco Malfoy, sie wird keine alte Jungfer werden."

„So, also ist sie doch gevögelt worden?" Gab Draco süffisant zurück.

„Heute wieder so ordinär, du bist unmöglich Draco also echt manchmal weiß ich nicht ob du wirklich erst 21 oder doch erst 12 bist," stieß sie wütend hervor und rauschte aus seinem Büro.

_Schade,_ dachte Draco, _eigentlich dachte ich wir könnten uns noch ein wenig amüsieren,_ er zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf um ihr zu folgen.


	4. Das Geschenk!

Kapitel 4 Das Geschenk! 

Severus apparierte vor sein Anwesen und sah sich um, er fröstelte ein wenig, er kam aus Afrika und da war es entschieden wärmer gewesen. _England im Mai, igitt,_ dachte er und grinste, zuckte einmal mit den Achseln und ging durchs Tor.

Im Haus kam Ricky angelaufen, „Master Snape willkommen zu Hause, hatten sie eine angenehme Reise? Kann ich was für sie tun?"

„Danke, Ricky die Reise war wunderbar, hier ist es nur sehr kalt. Bitte machen sie mir ein Feuer in der Bibliothek und bringen sie mir was zu Essen, ich komme gleich. Das wäre dann alles."

Ricky sah seinen Master an und zögerte, drehte sich um ging ein paar Schritte und fragte dann:

„Master Snape, wollen sie nicht erst einmal in die Bibliothek sehen und sagen sie dann Ricky ob er dort immer noch ein Feuer machen soll?"

Severus war schon auf der Treppe und stutzte, drehte sich um und sah Ricky an. Normalerweise würde er so etwas nicht dulden aber etwas sagte ihm er solle lieber einmal nachschauen gehen.

Er nickte ging die Treppe zurück und auf die Bibliothek zu.

Er öffnete die Tür und schluckte. _Oh Gott Severus Snape du bist verrückt!_ Dachte er und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Er schüttelte den Kopf, Ricky hatte recht hier ging es nicht.

„Ricky, bitte im Esszimmer dann Feuer machen und das Essen servieren, danke für den Hinweis." Ricky verbeugte sich und ging weg.

_Severus, Severus was hat's du getan, du kannst gleich nochmal eine Bibliothek anbauen und niemals in deinem Leben wirst du diese ganzen Bücher lesen können. Geschweige denn katalogisieren und sortieren._

Er starrte immer noch die Pakete voler Bücher an und schüttelte immer noch den Kopf als Ricky zu ihm trat und sagte: "Master Snape das Essen wäre dann serviert."

„Was?" Fragte Serverus verwirrt.

„Das Essen wäre dann serviert, Master Snape." Gab Ricky von sich und schmunzelte.

„Ja, ja ... ich komm gleich," gab er zurück.

_Severus da brauchst du definitiv Hilfe, wenn du jemals in deinem Leben noch was anderes machen möchtest, als nur Bücher zu sortieren und zu katalogisieren._

Auf dem Weg ins Esszimmer musste er dann doch lachen, er wünschte sich Harry oder Draco wären da die hätten sich bestimmt schon scheckig gelacht.

Na ja, erstmal Essen und danach auspacken und dann zu Draco und Ginny, die Bücher konnten jetzt auch noch ein paar Tage länger warten.

Als Ricky den Tisch abräumen wollte, sagte Severus zu ihm: „Ricky, ich bin sehr mit der Arbeit meiner angestellten Elfen zufrieden. Der Garten und das Haus sind fabelhaft in Schuss, man könnte meinen ich war nie weg, es riecht frisch, es ist sauber und das Essen war köstlich. Bitte geben sie das weiter und feiern sie bitte heute ein wenig und genießen sie den Rest des Tages. Ich werde jetzt zu Mister Malfoy flohen und komme erst gegen Abend wieder. Abendessen fällt somit aus und sie können ein wenig feiern."

Ricky verbeugte sich sehr tief und meinte dann: „Master Snape ich bin sehr stolz auf ihre Worte und werde sie gerne an die anderen weitergeben, einen schönen Abend wünsche ich ihnen und grüßen sie Master Malfoy."

Er ging mit dem dreckigen Geschirr aus dem Esszimmer und Severus fühlte sich sehr zufrieden.

Früher hätte er seine Angestellten so nicht behandelt, _ja Severus du hast dich verändert_.

Er fühlte sich so lebendig und glücklich die letzten vier Jahre waren so Interessant und informativ das hätte er sich nie träumen lassen das er so Reisefreudig sein würde.

Er lächelte, _ja Severus du bist zurück im Leben_.

Ein wenig betrübt war er doch, er dachte bzw. wünschte sich, er hätte jemanden auf seinen Reisen gefunden mit dem er das alles hier teilen konnte.

In letzter Zeit dachte er öfter an eine Partnerin mit der er Lachen, Reden, seine Freude am Reisen und lesen teilen könnte.

Er beneidete Draco und Ginny, er freute sich für die beiden aber es versetzte ihm doch einen kleinen Stich wenn er die zwei so turteln sah.

So etwas wünschte er sich auch. Er war jetzt 39, so langsam sollte man da doch schon die Familienplanung in Angriff genommen haben. _Severus nun ist aber Schluss beweg deinen Hintern hol das Geschenk und floh zu Draco._

Er erhob sich, holte seinen Reiseumhang, er wählte eine wärmende Variante, das Geschenk und ging zum Kamin. Nahm etwas Flohpulver warf es ins Feuer, trat hinein und rief _GinnysHome_.

Draco zuckte zusammen als es auf einmal im Kamin prasselte und kein andere als Severus Snape auftauchte.

Er sprang auf und ging zu Severus um ihn zu umarmen. Er hielt ihn lange fest und kämpfte doch ein wenig mit den Tränen.

„Na, na," sagte Severus im strengen Ton, „ So lange war ich ja auch nicht fort," meinte er grinsend. „Ich freu mich aber auch dich wieder zu sehen. Wo ist Ginny?"

Draco grinste verlegen und meinte: „Ginny ist in der Küche, sie müsste gleich kommen und mir Tee bringen und eigentlich hatte ich ihr dann etwas kuscheliges versprochen."

„Bin ich nicht kuschelig genug für deine zukünftige Frau?" Gab Severus zurück und streckte die Arme von seinem Körper ab und drehte sich.

Draco lachte und schüttelte den Kopf, Severus hatte sich so verändert, er sah sehr gut aus, braungebrannt, die Haare gepflegt und fast Hüftlang, man konnte sogar Lachfältchen um die Augen und den Mund herum erkennen.

„Severus, du siehst fantastisch aus, ich glaub Ginny wird es umhauen wenn sie dich sieht."

„Was wird mich umhauen wenn ich wen sehe?" Fragte Ginny als sie mit ihrem Hinterteil die Tür aufdrückte.

Sie drehte sich um und im selben Moment ließ sie das Tablett fallen, quietschte vor Freude und sprang Severus an den Hals.

Etwas erschrocken von ihrer Reaktion schloss er die Arme um sie und lachte.

"Also ich bleibe gerne nochmal 4 Jahre weg, wenn du mich dann wieder so stürmisch begrüßte," meinte er dann verschmitzt.

„Severus Snape untersteh dich, ich hoffe doch du bleibst ein wenig länger in England," meinte sie vergnügt.

„Na ja das Wetter ist hier ja nicht so toll, ich war da in Afrika was anderes gewöhnte," meinte er dann und strahlte sie an. Er hielt sie immer noch im Arm und Ginny baumelte vor Freude mit den Beinen.

„Severus ich muss sagen die Farbe steht dir ausgezeichnet, du siehst richtig gut und erholt aus."

Sie beugte sich zu seinem Ohr und schnurrte, „Wenn ich nicht Draco hätte, könnte ich glatt schwach werden."

Severus lachte und sah Draco an, der seine Augen zu Schlitze verengt hatte.

„Ginny, ich glaube ich sollte dich schnellst möglichst absetzen und dich loslassen ansonsten müsst ihr euch noch einen neuen Trauzeugen suchen," meinte er belustigt und ließ Ginny aus der Umarmung.

Sie drehte sich zu Draco sah ihn spitzbübisch an und meinte dann: „Draco Schatz, du siehst so verbissen aus. Kann ich dir helfen?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf als sie zu ihm ging, ihn umarmte und küsste. Severus drehte sich weg, da war er wieder dieser Stich. Sie hatte sich so gut angefühlt, so etwas vermisste er. Er sah zum Fußboden und sah die Scherben rundherum um das Tablett verteilt liegen, er zog seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte „Reparo", mit einem schwung seines Zauberstabes stand alles wieder auf dem Tablett und er hielt es in der Hand, als er Draco murmeln hörte.

„Ginny, Ginny bitte, Severus ist hier, ich wollte ihn eigentlich nicht gleich wieder vor die Tür setzen," er machte sich von ihr schwer atmend frei, diese Frau brachte sein Blut in Wallung, die leichte Röte stand ihm im Gesicht.

Ginny schmollte, drehte sich um und nahm das Tablett aus Serverus Hand und verließ das Büro.

Draco grinste etwas verlegen und bot Severus einen Sessel an. „Tschuldigung," murmelte er.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Draco," gab Severus ein wenig glucksend zurück. Es amüsierte ihn, dass sich Draco ein wenig für seine temperamentvolle Frau schämte.

„Sie ist fabelhaft, ich bin glücklich das ihr euch gefunden habt. Halt sie bloß gut fest und werdet glücklich," meinte Severus und zog seinen Reisemantel aus wobei ihm das Geschenk wieder einfiel. Er zog es aus dem Umhang und reichte es Draco grade als Ginny wieder das Büro betrat.

Sie schaute neugierig wie eine Katze und stellte das Tablett ab. Draco hatte es fast ausgewickelt. Zum Vorschein kam eine Afrikanische Fruchtbarkeitsgöttin, Draco und Ginny starrten sie an.

„Was ist das denn," fragte Ginny.

„Das," sagte Serverus, „ist eine Afrikanische Fruchtbarkeitsgöttin, ich habe mir gedacht vielleicht könntet ihr ein wenig Unterstützung gebrauchen," er grinste sie frech an und Ginny brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf über seine Frau und Severus amüsierte sich königlich.

Nachdem Ginny sich beruhigt hatte und auf einem herbei gezauberten Sessel saß und an ihrem Tee nippte sagte sie: „Danke, Severus das ist ein tolles Geschenk, meinst du nicht Schatz?" Sie sah Draco an, der ein wenig verstimmt zu sein schien.

Er grunzte nur und es hörte sich fast so an wie der alte Severus Snape.

Serverus grinste, _oha das war wohl ein wenig zuviel für Dracos Ego._

„Möchtest du dich nicht bei Severus bedanken?" Fragte Ginny Draco nun süffisant.

Er sah sie an, taxierte sie von oben bis unten, stand auf und meinte: „Danke Severus aber ich glaub so etwas brauchen wir nicht."

Er wand sich zum gehen als Ginny sagte: „Nein, Severus so etwas brauchen wir nicht, das hat Draco auch schon ganz allein hinbekommen."

Severus fiel die Kinnlade runter, Draco hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und dachte das er sich verhört hätte.

„Ginny Weasley, was hat das denn nun schon wieder zu bedeuten?" Fragte er sie aufgebracht.

_Oh Gott was habe ich getan, _dachte Severus, _jetzt streiten sie auch noch._

Ginny blickte zu ihrem zukünftigen Mann auf und meinte dann:

„Also, nochmal für dich zum mitschreiben Wir-brauchen-keine-Afrikanische-Fruchtbarkeitsgöttin-mehr. Punkt aus Ende."

Sie sah ihn an, Severus fand das Draco doch ein wenig wie ein begossener Pudel aussah. Er schien nicht zu verstehen.

In Dracos Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken nur so durcheinander, er sah wie Severus aufstand zu ihm kam und ihn an den Schultern packte.

„Draco! Draco, sieh mich an!" rief Severus. Draco blickte ihm in die schwarzen Augen, in denen es belustigt glitzerte und dann hörte er was er sagte: „Deine Frau ist schwanger, ihr bekommt ein Kind, meinen aller herzlichsten Glückwunsch," er ließ Draco los.

Dieser brach sobald in wildes Geschrei aus wirbelte Severus mit sich herum, riss Ginny vom Sessel und küsste sie wie verrückt.

„Ja! ja! ja! Wir sind schwanger! Wir sind schwanger, Juhuu!" Er kam gar nicht mehr aus dem Freudentaumel raus.

Severus hatte Ginny schon beschützend in den Arm genommen, weil Draco so wild rumhopste.

Er lächelte sie an, drückte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Meinen Glückwunsch Ginny, dann ist die Figur für die nächsten Kinder," meinte er grinsend.

Und er nahm sich vor nie wieder als Lehrer zu arbeiten. Er verabschiedete sich dann, nachdem Draco sich beruhigt hatte, der stark protestierte, ließ Severus dann aber doch gehen.

Severus sah zwei glückliche Menschen, die sich aneinander schmiegten und sich anstrahlten, als er im Kamin stand und ‚Snape Manor' rief.

Er war so froh weg zukommen, es schmerzte schon körperlich, so viel Glück zu sehen und zu spüren.

Einen Moment lang wünschte er sich Albus, den alte Schulleiter, zurück er vermisste ihn.

Er hätte es verstanden und er hätte bestimmt wieder so einen nervenden Rat auf Lager gehabt, die aber wie immer genau das Richtige waren. _Ach, Albus warum nur,_ sein Blick verfinsterte sich, als er daran dachte das er es selbst gewesen war der Albus Dumbeldore das Leben genommen hatte.

Er verfluchte sich und genau in diesem Moment meinte er das es schon ganz gut war, das so ein Verräter wie er es war, nicht so viel Glück wie Ginny und Draco verdient zu haben.

Wütend auf sich selbst stapfte er die Treppe hoch und begab sich ins Bett, wo er noch lange wach lag.

Und spät in der Nacht vor Erschöpfung einschlief.


	5. Angriff auf Harry, mit gutem Ausgang!

Kapitel 5 Angriff auf Harry mit gutem Ausgang! 

Als Harry um 9 Uhr bei Severus erschien sagte ihm Ricky, das dieser noch nicht aufgestanden war, er ihn zwar wecken wollte aber Severus ihn wieder weggeschickt hatte.

Als er dann noch ein zweites mal nach seinem Master sah, wurde er von Severus angebrüllt.

Harry zog die Stirn kraus und sah Ricky an.

„ Was genau hat er denn gesagt, Ricky," fragte Harry.

Ricky blickte Harry ins Gesicht und zögerte, Harry nickte ihm auffordernd zu.

Ricky senkte den Kopf und sagte:

„Er schrie mich an wir sollten uns doch alle zum Teufel scheren und er verfluchte Gott das er ihn nicht hat sterben lassen.

Master Potter, Master Snape war noch nie so zu Ricky, er war immer sehr freundlich und gestern hatte er uns für die fabelhafte Leistung gelobt die wir im Haus und Garten vollbracht haben, er hat uns sogar den Rest des Tages freigegeben und meinte wir sollten ein wenig feiern."

Ricky scharrte ein wenig mit den Füßen und sah Harry nicht an.

Harry ging in die Hocke und griff den Elf bei seinen mageren Schultern und sah ihm in die großen Augen.

„Ricky, das ist nicht ihre Schuld, ich habe mich schon gefragt wann er ein wenig Rückfällig wird, auf Reisen war er abgelenkt und hier kommt er zum Nachdenken."

Ricky blinzelte: „Aber, Master Potter er ist doch noch nicht mal einen Tag wieder da.

Gestern Nachmittag ist er dann zu Master Malfoy und Miss Weasley gefloht und kam dann am Abend recht früh wieder."

Harry grübelte und dann sagte er:

„Bitte Ricky mach den Kamin an ich muss dringend mit Ginny oder Draco sprechen." Der Elf nickte und lief ins Esszimmer, Harry ging grübelnd hinterher.

_Was ist da passiert? Das es Severus so aus den Socken gehauen hat,_ er schüttelte den Kopf und hoffte das einer von den Beiden ihm das erklären konnte.

Er hatte sich so auf Severus gefreut aber so hatte er sich das doch nicht vorgestellt.

Er trat ans Feuer nahm etwas Flohpulver aus dem Kästchen, welches auf dem Sims stand und streute es ins Feuer kniete sich hin und hielt nur den Kopf rein und rief „_GinnysHome_".

Draco zuckte zusammen, als er das allseits bekannte prasseln hörte und sah auf, er erblickte Harrys Kopf im Feuer.

„Harry, guten Morgen wie kann ich dir helfen?" Fragte er fröhlich stutzte aber bei dem Blick seines Freundes. „Was ist," fragte er.

„Guten Morgen Draco, entschuldige bitte aber ich muss dich fragen was gestern passiert ist als Severus bei euch war?" Gab Harry zurück, Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Weshalb fragst du? Es war alles in Ordnung als er ging."

Er beugte sich ein wenig vor und sagte nicht ohne stolz:

„Harry, ich werde Vater."

„ Bitte!" rief Harry.

„Draco, das ist wundervoll meinen Glückwunsch, das freut mich aber..."

Er stutzte einen Moment und meinte dann:

„Oh, Gott Draco das ist es, das ist es...," bevor Draco überhaupt etwas fragen konnte war Harrys Kopf aus dem Feuer verschwunden.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln, schüttelte den Kopf und widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit.

Harry riss den Kopf aus dem Feuer sprang auf die Füße und rannte aus dem Zimmer, stürmte die Treppe rauf und rief dabei Severus Namen.

„Severus, steh endlich auf, los beweg dich. Severus!"

Er stürzte ins Zimmer und sah ihn zusammengerollt auf dem Bett liegen.

Einen kurzen Moment erinnerte er ihn an Hermine, den Gedanken schüttelte er schnell wieder ab.

Er schritt zum Bett und riss ihm die Decke weg.

Severus sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Bett, hatte dabei seinen Zauberstab gegriffen und hielt diesen auf Harry gerichtet.

Mit eiskalter Stimme sprach er Harry an.

„POTTER, was soll das hier werden. Sehzu das du mein Haus verlässt ansonsten passiert etwas."

Harry starrte Severus erschrocken an.

„Severus, sag mal spinnst du! Was ist los? Wir waren verabredet."

„RAUS HIER POTTER! Oder spreche ich nicht deutlich genug. Was hast du nicht verstanden?" gab er sarkastisch zurück und funkelte Harry böse an.

Harry war entsetzt er konnte sich nicht vorstellen warum Severus so aufgebracht war, ja gut er wusste das Severus sich nach einer Frau sehnte aber konnte doch nicht die Hoffnung gehabt haben das Ginny Draco einmal verlässt? Oder war es noch was anderes?

„Was ist nun? Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen oder muss ich dir erst einen Fluch auf den Pelz jagen?" Fragte Severus mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

Harrys Kopf flog hoch und er ging Böse funkelnd auf Severus zu. Der zog seinen Zauberstab nur noch höher und zielte auf Harry.

Leise zischend sagte Harry:

„Ich warne dich Severus, solltest du es jemals wagen so etwas wie das, was du hier gerade abziehst noch einmal zu machen, schwöre ich bei dem Grab meiner Eltern, ICH BRINGE DICH UM," _sofern ich noch in der Lage dazu bin,_ dachte er.

Severus sah ihn mit verengten Augen an, abrupt ließ er seinen Zauberstab sinken.

„Harry, bitte geh einfach, lass mich in Ruhe, bitte geh," sagte Severus traurig und ließ den Kopf sinken.

Harry stand nun vor ihm, sah ihn an.

Hatte er geweint? Es sah so aus, Harry trat noch einen Schritt vor und zog Severus ohne Widerstand in seine Arme.

Severus rührte sich nicht, er schloss nur die Augen und wünschte Harry würde das nicht tun.

Er spürte die ganze Liebe, die von Harry für IHN ausging. Er schluckte hart als er Harrys leise Stimme an seinem Ohr vernahm.

„Mensch, Severus was ist los? Ich habe mich so auf unser gemeinsames Frühstück gefreut und dann komm ich her und hier ist Weltuntergangsstimmung.

Dann willst du mich auch noch angreifen, so hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt unser Wiedersehen.

Hat es was mit Draco und Ginny zu tun?" Fragte er.

Serverus zuckte bei der Frage zusammen und hatte er vorher bei Harrys Worten schon schwer mit seiner Fassung zu kämpfen so war sie nun dahin.

Er glitt aus Harrys Armen auf den Fußboden und schluchzt.

Er schlang die Arme um seine Knie und wiegte sich weinend hin und her.

Harry war entsetzt, er sah auf Serverus runter und konnte nicht fassen was er sah.

Er kniete sich hin und legte Severus eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Serverus, bitte sag was passiert ist?"

Severus schluchzte und murmelte immer wieder:

„Ich habe ihn getötet! Ich tötete ihn. Ich war es, ich tötete ihn."

Harry zerriss es fast das Herz, wen hat er getötet? Mit Draco hat er grad gesprochen, der konnte es nicht sein. Wen meint er dann.

„Severus, wen meinst du? WEN?" Fragte Harry nun doch sichtlich aufgeregt.

„Albus! Ich tötete Albus! Ich allein war es. Oh Gott, Harry, er fehlt mir so. Warum musste ich das tun? Warum nur?" Er schluchzte und hörte nicht auf zu weinen.

Ein wenig erleichtert war Harry schon das es nur das war, er dachte schon Severus hätte in der letzten Nacht jemanden getötet.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, _o Severus es tut mir so leid._

Er streichelte Severus über das Haar, was er feststellen musste sehr lang geworden war, zu lang befand er,

er umarmte ihn.

„Severus, du musstest es tun, ansonsten wärst du gestorben. Er wollte es so, dass weißt du genau. Aber das ist doch nicht alles oder? Da ist doch noch was? Komm lass uns auf Bett setzen und dann erzählst du mir alles, " meinte Harry, Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich hätte sterben sollen, ich Harry, nicht Albus, er hatte es mehr verdient als ich, er hätte weiterzuleben sollen.

Ich habe das nicht verdient.

Ich würde alles geben um das zu ändern," gab er von sich, Harry war aufgesprungen.

„Severus Snape, du bist total bescheuert wenn du ihn nicht getötet hättest, hätte das ein anderer gemacht und ich und Draco wären dann bestimmt auch nicht mehr am Leben.

Wir verdanken dir so viel.

Nicht nur wir, alle verdanken dir so viel, nur durch deine Arbeit wussten wir was passieren würde und nur so konnten wir Voldemort töten und alle die zu unrecht gestorben sind, rächen.

Das war nicht nur Albus auch meine Eltern, Sirius, Ron und viele viele mehr.

Und ich will nicht das du jemals wieder so schlecht von dir sprichst.

Severus, wir brauchen dich, Draco und ich.

Wir lieben dich, wie als wärst du unser Vater, wir halten viel von deiner Meinung und haben wir dich auf deinen Reisen nicht ständig belästig weil wir eine Meinung von dir haben wollten.

Das ist uns wichtig, DU bist uns wichtig.

Wir lieben dich, bitte Severus..." er stockte.

„Bitte, denk nie wieder du hättest es nicht verdient zu Leben.

Ich finde du hast es verdient und nun schwing deinen Arsch in die Luft und lebe," schrie er tränen-überstömt und wütend zurück.

Harry hatte nicht gemerkt das ihm die Tränen gekommen waren, er war so wütend geworden.

Severus hatte bei Harrys Predigt aufgehört zu weinen und starrte Harry die ganze Zeit an.

Er hat gesagt, er und Draco würden ihn lieben wie einen Vater und sie würden ihn brauchen.

Er fühlte die Wärme die sich breit machte wenn er daran dachte.

In der tat Harry und Draco hatten ihn oft belagert mit Fragen, wollten einfach seine Meinung hören, was er dachte.

Er blickte zu Harry auf, der wütend mit geballten Fäusten und Tränenspuren auf den Wangen vor ihm stand.

Er erhob sich und ließ den Blick nicht von Harry, machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und zog ihn in seine Arme und drückte in an sich, er spürte wie Harry seine Arme um seine Taille legte und sich an ihn presste.

Es war so schön, er schluckte die aufkommenden Tränen runter und flüsterte.

„Danke Harry, für diesen Arschtritt, verzeihst du mir das ich dich angreifen wollte?" Harry nickte nur, er war nicht fähig etwas zu sagen.

„Ich liebe euch beide auch, so als wärt ihr meine Söhne, das kannst du mir glauben.

Ich könnte euch nie etwas antun, ich würde euch, sogar Ginny mit meinem Leben verteidigen, lieber würde ich sterben wollen als euch zu verraten," flüsterte er und eine kleine Träne verließ seinen Augenwinkel, Harry schniefte.

„Severus," flüsterte er.

„Ja, Harry?"

„Ich liebe dich! Können wir jetzt frühstücken? Ich brech gleich zusammen so ein Hunger habe ich."

Severus lachte auf und sah Harry an.

„Ja mein Sohn lass uns was essen gehen. Ricky, Frühstück, bitte," rief er, Harry strahlte in an.

„Ich glaub wir sollten uns ein wenig frisch machen, wir sehen scheiße aus."

„Ey, du sprichst da hoffentlich nur von dir," rief Severus und warf sein Haar mit einer eleganten Bewegung zurück, Harry lachte.

„Du bist unmöglich weißt du das? Deine Haare sind zu lang oder soll ich dich jetzt bald Severine nennen," fragte Harry, ging aber sogleich in Deckung weil Severus mit der Seife nach im schmiss.

Harry lachte und lief aus dem Zimmer und rief:

„Severus, ich geh lieber ins Gästebad da ist es nicht so gefährlich wie bei dir im Bad."

„Ja, geh nur wenn du weiterleben willst," grunzte Severus vergnügt und hob die Seife wieder auf und ging in sein Badezimmer.


	6. Auch du gehörst zur Familie!

Kapitel 6 Auch du gehörst zur Familie! 

Sie trafen sich beide im Esszimmer wieder.

„Harry, kommst du mal bitte?" fragte Severus Harry und winkte ihn zum Kamin.

Harry stutzte ging aber zu Severus herüber und sah ihn fragend an.

Severus nahm eine Schachtel und gab sie Harry.

„Hier für dich," sagte er, Harry sah ihn an.

„Du hast mir was mitgebracht?" Severus nickte.

Harry öffnete langsam die Schachtel und fand darin ein silbernes Amulett an einem Lederband, es war ein Baum zu sehen., er sah Severus an.

„Was bedeutet es?" Fragte er sichtlich ergriffen, Severus lächelte.

„Harry das ist ein Lebensbaum, ein uraltes Symbol für die Einheit von Geist und Materie. Frag mich jetzt aber nicht mehr, wo ich es erstanden habe, ich weiß nur als ich dieses Amulett gesehen habe, das es bestimmt etwas für unseren berühmten Harry Potter ist," sagte er freudig.

Er konnte Harry ansehen das er von seinem Geschenk sehr angetan war.

„Für Draco und Ginny habe ich eine Afrikanische Fruchtbarkeitsgöttin mitgebracht," er grinste und fuhr fort.

„Leider zu spät, Ginny ist schon schwanger."

Harry lachte und schüttelte den Kopf, er legte sich das Amulett um den Hals und bat Severus es in seinem Nacken zuzumachen.

„ Du hättest mal Draco sehen sollen," meinte Severus dabei.

„Der fühlte sich in seinem Ego schwer auf dem Schlips getreten und hat es erst gar nicht verstanden als Ginny dann sagte _Draco hat das schon ganz allein hinbekommen_ .

Das Gesicht war toll als es ihm dann so langsam dämmerte und dann ist er wie so ein kleiner Schuljunge herumgehopst.

Und glaub mir das hätte Draco noch nicht mal als kleiner Schuljunge getan," erzählte er und hatte die Hände auf Harrys Schultern gelegt.

Harry gluckste das konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, er müsste Severus einmal darum bitten diese Erinnerung sehen zu dürfen.

Bis ihm noch was aufging und er sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„ Und dieses Erlebnis, diese unbändige Freude von Draco und die Tatsache das er Ginny liebt und heiraten möchte hat dich so aus der Bahn geworfen," fragte er Severus ohne Vorwarnung.

Severus zuckte zusammen und sah Harry erschrocken an, er drehte sich um.

War das so offensichtlich? Er sagte nichts ging nur zum Tisch und setzte sich, dicht gefolgt von Harry der neben ihm stehen blieb und eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Severus? Du bist aber nicht etwa in Ginny verliebt? Oder?" Fragte Harry ihn.

Severus brach in Gelächter aus und konnte sich kaum halten.

„Okay, das werte ich mal als ein ‚Nein' aber was ist es dann gewesen? Erzählst du es mir, Severus?" Fragte Harry und sah ihn an.

Severus beruhigte sich, nickte und bat Harry sich zu setzen.

Ricky kam gerade um das Frühstück aufzutragen, er war schnell wieder verschwunden.

„Harry lass uns essen, ich habe auch Hunger und dann erzähl ich dir was es ist," gab Severus ruhig zurück.

Harry nahm Platz und griff nach einem Brötchen.

„ Nein, Harry ich bin nicht in Ginny verliebt, wie du schon richtig feststelltest.

Aber es ist die gesamte Situation, du musst wissen, ich hatte mir gewünscht auf meinen Reisen jemanden zu treffen mit dem ich auch so etwas haben könnte, wie Ginny und Draco.

Sogar du bist auf der Suche danach und sehnst dich nach Geborgenheit und Liebe, genau wie ich.

Ich bin bloß lange nicht mehr so jung, dass ich von einem Bett ins andere hüpfen werde bzw. möchte.

Ich habe bis jetzt auf so etwas verzichtet, weil ich nicht wollte das ich erpressbar bin.

Auch wenn sie Todesserin gewesen wäre, aber trotzdem bist du verletzlich wenn du liebst und das wollte ich nicht," erklärte er Harry, der aufmerksam zugehört und gefrühstückt hatte.

Er nippte an seinem Kaffee und grinste Severus über den Rand seines Bechers an.

„Was ist?" Fragte dieser mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Na ja, so alt bist du auch wieder nicht und so weit stehen die Betten auch nicht auseinander, das sogar du es schaffen würdest von einem Bett zum anderen zu kommen," meinte er dann verschmitzt.

„POTTER! Du bist unmöglich," rief Severus und warf ein Brötchen nach Harry, der es geschickt auffing und es sich aufschnitt.

„Danke, Severus ich wollt mir grad eins nehmen." Gab er frech grinsend zurück.

Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf und grinste ihn an.

„Hm... Du schagma, wan´gehhn wiier tszu Mam Malkin?" Fragte Harry mit vollem Mund.

„Kannst du das noch mal wiederholen ohne die 250g in deinem Mund," gab Severus amüsiert zurück.

Harry wollte grade darauf antworten als Ricky den Raum betrat.

„Master Snape ihre Post," sagte er und hielt Severus seine Post auf einem Tablett hin. Serverus griff danach und nickte ihm dankend zu.

Er sah Harry an und wartete.

„Hm," machte Harry. „Das nenne ich Service, Mister Snape. Aber mal was anderes wir müssen noch zu Madam Malkins Laden wegen der Anprobe unserer Smokings," sagte er.

„Unsere was?" Fragte Severus, Harry grinste.

„Ja, Ginny hat so´n bisschen was von Arthur geerbt, das ist Muggelkleidung ein schwarzer Anzug. Na ja, man könnte auch meinen ein Frack und dazu so´n nervendes kratzendes Hemd und so´n würgendes Etwas um den Hals. Sie wollte, das Madam Malkin an den Schultern den Umhang mit einarbeitet. Wenn du mich fragst sieht man darin dann wie Graf Dracula aus," gab Harry von sich und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Kaffeebecher.

Severus schaute verwirrt. „Wie bitte? Und wer bitte ist Graf Dracula? Harry?"

Harry lachte ihn an.

„Och Severus, wenn du noch der Alte wärst dann könntest du es wirklich sein, wir müssten dir nur noch ein paar Eckzähne basteln, ein wenig Rotunterlaufene Augen malen und schon könntest du als der berühmte Vampir zur Feier gehen. Aber ich glaube Ginny würde die Krise kriegen und das können wir nicht machen." Belustigt sah er Severus an der ihm einen giftigen Blick aller Prof. Snape gab und sich seiner Post widmete.

„Du kannst es noch immer. Himmlisch," rief Harry nun laut lachend.

„Harry hör auf es reicht," sagte Severus mit strengem Ton, von dem er wusste das er Harry sofort zum Schweigen brachte. Er grinste diabolisch als er Harrys Gesicht sah.

„Geht doch," sagte er nur, Harry brummelte sich was in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart und schaute in an.

Severus legte seine Post beiseite und blickte zu Harry.

„ Na, sprachlos oder was?" Er lächelte.

„Severus, du bist unmöglich aber ich mag dich trotzdem. Also was ist nun?" Fragte Harry.

„Also von mir aus könnten wir heute noch zu ihr, dann hat Madam Malkin noch genügend Zeit Änderungen vorzunehmen." Gab er zurück, Harry nickte.

„Dann man los," rief er und streckte sich.

Severus grinste und beobachtete Harry, er hatte sich in den vier Jahren prächtig entwickelt.

Er war nicht mehr so spindeldürr, hatte soweit Severus das beurteilen konnte, an den richtigen Stellen Muskeln zugelegt, Farbe bekommen und hatte eine angenehme warme Stimme.

Severus war sich sicher das die Mädels Schlange standen und er konnte sich gut vorstellen das Harry genau wusste wie er seine Stimme und seinen Körper einsetzen musste um das zu bekommen was er wollte.

_Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir,_ dachte Severus, _du weißt noch nicht mal mehr wie man flirtet geschweige den wie eine Frau noch nackt aussieht, es war zu lange her._

Er kratzte sich am Kopf und blickte Harry in die Augen, sie grinsten ihn an:

„Na, was hast du gerade gedacht? Du hast mich angestarrt als sei ich Superman persönlich? Und wo du grad dabei bist dir am Kopf zu kratzen, ich glaube da sollten wir auch noch vor der Hochzeit Handanlegen," gab Harry amüsiert vor.

„Was? Wer? Superman? Was ist mit meinen Haare?" Severus war verdattert, schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Tschuldigung Sev, aber das ist so´n Muggel Held, hast du keine Ahnung von. Ich meine ein bisschen kürzer könnten deine Haare schon sein, von hinten könnte man ja bald meinen du wärst eine Frau," meinte er belustigt als er Severus Gesicht ansah.

„Pff, das habe ich heute schon mal gehört und ich glaub kurz danach gab es eine tieffliegende Seife die leider ihr Ziel verfehlt hat. Ich seh doch nun wirklich nicht wie eine Frau aus und von hinten auch nicht," gab er schmollend zurück.

Harry lachte und schüttelte sich, „ Oh, Severus du bist einmalig!"

„Aber mal im Ernst ich muss sagen dieser dunkle Teint steht dir, du siehst kräftiger aus, muskulöser finde ich oder täusche ich mich da?" Gab Harry ernst zurück.

Severus war ein wenig peinlich berührt das es Harry aufgefallen war, er nickte.

„Ja, es stimmt. Ginny hat das gestern auch schon festgestellt nachdem sie mich angesprungen hatte."

„Angesprungen!" gab Harry erstaunt zurück.

Severus nickte.

„Jepp, angesprungen. Sie hat sich so gefreut mich wieder zu sehen."

„Das habe ich auch aber angesprungen habe ich dich nicht, das wäre wohl tödlich gewesen," scherzte Harry, entschuldigte sich aber sofort als er Severus´s mörderischen Blick sah.

„Ich glaube wir sollten unsere Umhänge holen und in die Winkelgasse flohen," meinte er dann ein wenig unterkühlt.

„ Sev, ist schon gut, entschuldige noch mal," gab Harry zurück als sie beide ihre Umhänge von der Garderobe nahmen und ins Esszimmer zurück gingen, Severus nickte.

„Sag mal weshalb nehmen wir diesen Kamin, nimmst du sonst nicht den aus der Bibliothek?" Fragte Harry,

Severus grinste.

„ Kein Platz mehr!" Und lachte Harry an, als der ihn nur verdutzt ansah.

„Ich habe eindeutig zu viele Bücher erstanden auf meinen Reisen, damit werd ich mein Lebtag nicht fertig und den Raum kann ich auch vergrößern lassen," gab er belustig zurück.

„Oh, Gott," stöhnte Harry. „Lass das bloß nicht Hermine hören das du so viele Bücher erstanden hast, dann hast du überhaupt keine Ruhe mehr."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, reichte Harry das Kästchen mit dem Flohpulver und nahm sich auch welches. Sie streuten es ins Feuer und flohten in die Winkelgasse.

„Was, los? Worüber denkst du nach?" Fragte Harry Severus.

„Hm...," machte der. „Ich habe mich nur grad gefragt was aus Miss Granger geworden ist? Ich habe sie nie bei euch getroffen und ich weiß das sie doch Ginnys beste Freundin ist." Gab er zurück,Harry nickte.

„Ja, da hast du recht. Sie ist ja auch Ginnys Trauzeugin," sagte Harry und ging die Straße runter in Richtung Madam Malkins Laden, Severus blieb abrupt stehen.

„Was? Ich dachte du bist Ginnys Trauzeuge?" Rief Severus.

Harry drehte sich um und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Nein, Severus. Das bin ich nicht, hattest du das angenommen?" Fragte Harry, Severus nickte.

„Weshalb gehen wir dann zu Madam Malkin?" Fragte Severus.

„Ich habe genügend anständige Anzüge im Schrank, da brauch ich keinen neuen."

„Da müssen alle Familienangehörige von Ginny hin, Severus. Sie möchte das alle Männer ihrer Familie das gleiche tragen," sagte Harry.

„Familienangehörige," murmelte Severus und lächelte ein wenig.

Sie zählt mich mit zu ihrer Familie, das war das beste Geschenk was er je bekommen hatte.

Auch wenn das in dem Sinne kein Geschenk war, aber es zeigte ihm doch das er so angenommen und akzeptiert wurde wie er war.

Er reckte seine Nase ein wenig Stolz in die Luft und sagte:

„Also, dann Mister Potter, lassen sie uns diesen Wunsch unserer Familienangehörigen erfüllen."

Harry grinste, ihm war nicht entgangen das Severus sich wie ein Schneekönig darüber freute, das Ginny ihn zu seiner Familie zählte.

Sie betraten fröhlich den Laden und begrüßten Madam Malkin.


	7. Anstrengender Tag und was macht Granger?

Kapitel 7 Anstrengender Tag und was macht Granger? 

Als sie nach vier Stunden wieder bei Severus im Wohnzimmer in den Sesseln saßen waren beide wie erschlagen.

„Harry? Solltest du jemals auf die Idee kommen zu Heiraten, sag mir bitte bescheid dann wandere ich nämlich aus. Familie hin oder her." Gab Severus erschöpft zurück.

„ Ich glaube das wird so schnell nicht passieren, Sev. So ein Pech das Draco und Ginny auch noch zu Madam Malkin kommen mussten, ansonsten wären wir mit Sicherheit schneller wieder hier gewesen," antwortete Harry. Severus gab nur einen frustrierten Schnaufer von sich.

„ Ich glaub das mit den Frauen werd ich lieber lassen das wird mir zu anstrengend," meinte Severus, Harry lachte.

„Ja Sev, das kann ich verstehen aber sei froh das Molly nicht auch noch da gewesen ist, dann wären wir jetzt noch nicht hier. Also, doch Männer? Wahre Liebe gibt es eh nur unter Männern, hat Ron immer gesagt," gab Harry belustigt zurück als er Severus sein Gesicht sah.

„ Dann bleib ich lieber weiter Abstinent und werd mit meiner Hand glücklich," meinte er dann trocken und sah Harry grinsend an.

Harry stutzte erst, lachte dann los und meinte:

„ Prof. Snape da tun sich ja Abgründe auf. Tss tss tss, was soll ihr ehemaliger Schüler nur von ihnen denken. Masturbation am Lehrkörper," bei dem letzten Wort war Harry nicht mehr zu halten und er kugelte sich auf dem Sessel vor lachen, auch Severus lachte.

„Was ist hier denn schon wieder so lustig, darf ich mal fragen?" Draco betrat das Wohnzimmer und schaute zwischen den beiden Lachenden Menschen hin und her.

Er grinste, das muss ja ein wirklich guter Witz gewesen sein über den Severus und Harry lachten.

Er gab ihnen ein wenig Zeit und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber in einen freien Sessel und sah sie fragend an.

Severus beruhigte sich als erster.

„Draco was führt dich zu mir?" Fragte er.

„Ich hab es zu Hause nicht ausgehalten, Ginny und Molly das ist einfach zuviel," antwortete er.

„Siehst du! Doch eine gute Idee dem abzuschwören," sagte Severus verschwörerisch zu Harry und der kugelte sich schon wieder vor Lachen.

„Draco? Auch ein Whiskey?" Fragte Severus amüsiert, Draco nickte und sagte:

„Wollt ihr mir nicht erzählen worüber ihr lacht?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Angst mein Sohn es ist nicht über dich, es war über mich," gab Severus zurück und reichte ihm ein Glas Whiskey.

„ Warte Draco," gluckste Harry, „ Ich bin gleich soweit dann erzähl ich dir warum wir lachten!"

Er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und blitzte Severus fröhlich an.

Der rollte nur mit den Augen und hörte Harry zu als er Draco von dem vorherigen Gespräch erzählte.

Beide brachen wieder in schallendes Gelächter aus und Severus musste doch grinsen.

Wenn seine Vorfahren das miterleben würden, sie wären schockiert.

So etwas hatte es in dem Hause Snape auch noch nicht gegeben.

So fröhliches Gelächter und ein so ausgelassener und entspannter Hausherr mit seinen beiden Ziehsöhnen.

Draco brummelte immer noch was von Masturbation und Lehrkörper und giggelte vor sich hin, während Harry an seinem Whiskey nippe und Severus beobachtet.

Severus spürte das er beobachtet wurde und sah Harry freundlich an und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

Harry lächelte zurück und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

Jeder hing ein wenig seinen eigenen Gedanken nach als Severus Draco fragte:

„Draco, was wünscht ihr euch denn als Hochzeitsgeschenk?"

Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch und starrte erschrocken Severus an und schlug sich gedanklich mit der Hand vor den Kopf.

_Potter, das hättest du bald vergessen wenn Severus jetzt nicht gefragt hätte._ dachte er und lächelte Severus dankend an, dieser nickte nur, er konnte sich vorstellen was Harry gerade durch den Kopf ging.

„Keine Ahnung," sagte Draco.

„Ich bin nur froh das ich was für meine Frau gefunden habe und da fragst du mich was wir uns wünschen? Nichts! Das ist gut, nichts, seit einfach da und feiert mit uns, wir wollen fröhlich sein und unsere Hochzeit mit unserer Familie erleben."

Severus fühlte plötzlich wieder diese Wärme, die ihn heute schon mehrmals durchzogen hatte, dieses volle Vertrauen in ihn, diese unabdingbare Liebe die ihm hier von ihnen entgegen gebracht wurde berührte ihn doch stark in seinem Inneren und er war mächtig Stolz auf seine zwei Ziehsöhne.

Er stand auf und ging zur Bar, schüttete sich noch einen Whiskey ein, drehte sich um und sah in ihre Gesichter. Er nickte ihnen zu hob sein Glas und sagte:

„Auf meine Söhne die ich über alles liebe, danke das es euch gibt," Er prostete ihnen zu und leerte das Glas mit einem Zug.

Draco und Harry mussten beide schwer schlucken, sie konnten seine Liebe zu ihnen im Moment sogar fast greifbar spüren.

Beide nickten und leerten ihre Gläser ebenfalls in einem Zug aus.

Draco erhob sich ging auf Severus zu, stellte sein Glas neben ihn auf der Bar ab und umarmte Severus.

Dieser schaute im Moment etwas verdutzt, fing sich aber und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Dann hörte er Dracos flüsternde Stimme.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Sev. Ich bin so froh das es dich gibt."

Severus nickte nur und sah zu Harry der die beiden sichtlich ergriffen ansah.

Severus löste ein Arm von Draco und bedeutete Harry damit das er zu ihm kommen sollte, er stand auf ging zu ihnen und umarmte beide gleichzeitig.

Severus legte seinen Arm um Harry und drückte ihn an sich, er war im Moment so glücklich, dass er sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen konnte das er heute Morgen in einem Tief gewesen war.

Er wusste nicht wie lange sie da so standen, er fand es einfach nur schön.

Draco räusperte sich und sagte:

„Sev, ich glaube ich sollte zurück gehen, Ginny wartet bestimmt schon. Ich hatte ihr gesagt das ich nicht allzu lange bleibe."

Severus nickte und sie lösten sich alle aus der Umarmung, Harry goss sich und Severus noch einen Whiskey ein und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel, nachdem er sich von Draco verabschiedet hatte.

Serverus begleitete Draco noch mit ins Esszimmer, wo sie sich noch einmal umarmten und Draco dann durch den Kamin nach Hause verschwand.

Severus blieb noch einen kurzen Moment, schmunzelnd am Kamin stehen und ging dann zu Harry ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich in seinen Sessel und meinte dann:

„ Und nun die alles Entscheidende Frage! Was werden wir ihnen s c h e n k e n ?"

Harry grinste in sein Glas zuckte mit den Achseln und sah Serverus an.

Der stöhnte und ließ sich in den Sessel zurückfallen und ergriff sein Glas.

„ Ich kann ja mal Hermine fragen ob sie was weiß? Oder mit Mama Weasley sprechen," gab Harry grinsend zurück.

„ Och bitte Harry, nicht Granger! Da kommt doch eh nur ein Buch raus, da wäre ich auch noch selbst draufgekommen aber Molly oder Mama Weasley wie du sie grad nanntest könnte eine sehr gute Idee sein," gab Severus zurück.

„ Na, dann Prost," meinte Harry prostete Severus zu und leerte sein Glas das zweite Mal an diesem Abend auf einen Schluck.

„Potter, du wirst mir doch nicht noch zum Säufer?" Fragte Severus mit skeptischem Blick.

Harry lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Angst Severus da bin ich noch weit von entfernt aber das geht ja meist schneller als man denkt, richtig?"

Severus nickte.

„Severus? Wieso meinst du das Hermine nur auf ein Buch als Geschenk kommen würde?" Fragte Harry.

Severus sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Sie ist ein Bücherwurm durch und durch soweit ich weiß, das wäre also nicht verwunderlich."

„Hmm...," machte Harry. „Obwohl sie einen sehr guten Geschmack hat. Ich denke sie könnte uns da doch helfen."

„Sag mal Harry, was macht Granger eigentlich?" Fragte Severus.

„Kannst du dir das nicht vorstellen?" Fragte Harry.

„Ich möchte mir von Granger gar nichts vorstellen," gab Severus bestürzt zurück,Harry lachte.

„Also wirklich Severus, sie kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Wann hast du sie das letzte Mal gesehen?"

„Ich glaube irgendwo auf dem Schlachtfeld, wo sie Rücken an Rücken mit Luna kämpfte," gab er zurück und grübelte darüber nach.

„ Das ist jetzt fast fünf Jahre her, Severus. Sie ist eine hübsche Frau geworden aber irgendwie spricht sie auf meine Reize nicht an," meinte er grinsend.

Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Sie hat Zaubertränke und Zaubergeschichte studiert und im Moment belegt sich noch einen Kurs über Pädagogik, weil sie der Meinung ist man sollte ein wenig, von Kindererziehung im Schuldienst verstehen.

Sie möchte danach nach Hogwarts und dort unterrichten.

Soviel wie ich weiß wird sie im September anfangen."

Severus hob verzweifelt die Arme in die Luft und rief:

„O Merlin, steh uns bei! Granger als Professor in Hogwarts.

Ich gebe es auf, ich vergrabe mich in meinen Büchern, geh nicht aus dem Haus, ich könnte eine Frau treffen mit der ich Kinder haben möchte und müsste diese dann von der pädagogisch geschulten Granger unterrichten lassen.

Nein, das kannst du uns nicht antun Merlin." Bei dem letzten Satz warf er sich auf den Boden und sah aus wie ein betender Mönch.

Harry konnte nicht an sich halten er lachte und lachte.

Severus stand auf, sah Harry an und meinte:

„Das war mein voller Ernst!" Harry sah ihn kurz an, aus seinen tränenden Augen an und fing wieder an zu Lachen.

Severus drehte sich um und ging zur Bar und schüttete sich noch Whiskey ein, hinter ihm, lachte Harry immer noch.

_Lustiger Abend heute,_ dachte Severus sarkastisch, _sie ist auch noch Trauzeugin das bedeutete das er diese neunmalkluge Göre den ganzen Abend ertragen musste und tanzen musste er auch noch mit ihr. Gott hilf das übersteh ich nicht_, dachte er.

Harry hatte sich beruhigt und sah auf den angespannten Rücken von Severus.

_Schade,_ dachte er, _das Draco nicht mehr da ist, der hätte auch seinen Spaß gehabt_.

Arme Hermine sie wurde immer verkannt, sie war lange nicht mehr so wie in der Schule, klar sie war immer noch ein Bücherwurm, saugte sich mit allem voll was sie an Informationen bekommen konnte aber sie war lange nicht mehr so Besserwisserisch.

Sie war eher ein wenig zurückhaltend und erwachsener geworden.

„Severus? Was ist los?" Fragte Harry.

Er bekam keine Antwort sah aber das Severus anfing sich zu entspannen.

_Ja mein Freund, du hättest eine Frau dringend notwendig,_ er grinste, _mal abwarten,_ dachte Harry.

Severus drehte sich zu Harry und sah noch das er sich diebisch über etwas freute, er wollte aber nicht fragen, er hatte diesen Abend schon genug für Belustigung gesorgt, ihm reichte es.

„ Harry möchtest du heut Nacht hier bleiben, Ricky könnte das Gästezimmer schnell herrichten wenn du willst?" Fragte er ein wenig müde.

„ Nein, Severus ich muss mich morgen mal wieder auf der Arbeit sehen lassen. Ich floh gleich nach Hause. Du siehst müde aus." Stellte er fest.

Severus nickte und nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas, _viel zu viele Emotionen heute,_ dachte er und ging zum Sessel zurück, _die sind noch schwerer zu verkraften als Hass._

„War ein anstrengender Tag für dich, oder etwa nicht?" Fragte Harry und sah Severus nicken.

„ Gut," meinte Harry und erhob sich.

„ Ich werd dann mal gehen."

Auch Severus erhob sich wieder und sah Harry an.

„Es war ein schöner Tag ich danke dir für alles," sagte er. „Komm ich bring dich noch zum Kamin."

„Denn finde ich auch alleine oder willst du nur sichergehen das ich auch weg bin," fragte Harry schelmisch und knuffte Severus.

„Potter, seh´ zu das du Land gewinnst sonst mache ich dir Beine. Und lass die Finger von mir," raunzte er zurück.

„ Oh, entschuldigen sie werter Herr Professor ich vergaß, berühren mit den Pfoten ist verboten." Sprach Harry und er beugte sich zu Severus hin und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Severus zuckte zusammen und sah Harry erschrocken an.

„Potter, sehen sie zu das sie jetzt rauskommen," rief er fast mit kalter Snape Stimme.

„ Entschuldigen sie Professor, ich wollte meinem Ziehvater nur meine Zuneigung zeigen, ich wollte ihn nicht belästigen," sprach Harry belustig und verließ zügig das Wohnzimmer, weil er sich nicht ganz sicher war ob Severus nicht doch mit etwas werfen würde.

Es hatte ihn einfach so übermannt, Ginny machte das immer bei Arthur so, sie küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Er empfand das immer sehr angenehm zu sehen wie viel Zuneigung unter den Weasleys bestand, trotz der vielen Verluste in ihrer Familie waren sie immer noch eine starke Gemeinschaft und ein wenig sehnte er sich auch nach so einer Familie.

Ja Molly behandelte in immer schon als wäre er ihr Sohn aber er empfand noch nie so stark wie bei Severus.

Er hatte seinen Umhang schon um und stand am Kamin als ihn eine Hand an der Schulter festhielt.

Er erschrak und drehte sich schnell um, vor ihm stand Severus.

Er grinste, er freute sich, er konnte es also noch immer, sich anschleichen ohne das es einer merkte, nicht einmal Potter.

„Harry, danke. Schlaf gut." Er zog Harry an seine Brust, drückte ihn kurz und ließ ihn wieder los.

„Gute Nacht, Severus, schlaf du auch gut," gab Harry freundlich zurück und drückte noch einmal seinen Arm bevor er ins Feuer stieg und PotterCastel rief.

Severus sah im hinterher und schmunzelte, das hätte er sich nie Träumen lassen mit Harry Potter so eine Väterliche Beziehung zu führen.

Er lächelte leerte sein Glas, welches er immer noch in der Hand hielt mit einem Zug, stellte es ab und begab sich noch oben in sein Schlafzimmer.

5


	8. Ein Treffen! Ein Hausentwurf!

**Kapitel 8.Ein Treffen! Ein Hausentwurf!**

Severus hatte die letzten vier Tage damit verbracht seine Bibliothek, mit Hilfe von Draco, so zu vergrößern das er alle seine neuen Bücher unterbringen konnte.

Er hatte sich neue Bücherregale gekauft und er hatte einen Zauber gefunden mit dem er seine Bücher sortieren konnte.

Ob nun nach dem ABC, nach Autoren oder nach Fachgebieten welche man natürlich, wenn man die Regale einzeln verzauberte, auch kombinieren konnte.

Er hatte die Buchrücken, der neuen Bücher, mit einem Farbzauber belegt so konnte er genau sehen welches neu war.

Das erleichterte ihm das auffinden der neuen Titel.

Ginny war da gewesen und erzählte, Hermine meinte das es einen Zauber gäbe der die Archivierung erleichtern würde.

Sie wollte sich mal umsehen.

Er brummelte so etwas wie Als wenn ich Hilfe von Granger bräuchte! und bekam von Ginny einen strafenden Blick der stark an Molly erinnerte.

Er saß am Frühstückstisch und las in einem Zaubertrankbuch aus Afrika, als Ricky eintrat.

„Master Snape ihre Post."

Severus nahm sie dankte entgegen und wand sich seiner Lektüre zu, es war sehr interessant.

Als er wieder auf die Uhr sah, waren zwei Stunden vergangen.

Um 11 Uhr wollte er sich mit Harry in der Winkelgasse treffen, wegen dem Geschenk für Ginny und Draco.

Molly wusste das Ginny sich in ein gewisses Porzellangeschirr verguckt hatte und da sie alle schon ein Geschenk hatten, wollten Harry und Severus ihnen das Geschirr nun schenken.

Draco hatte für Ginny ein Schmuckstück ausgesucht.

Hermine hatte auch schon ein Geschenk, ein Buch, natürlich was sonst, hatte Serverus kommentiert.

Und wenn er schon mal in der Winkelgasse war, wollte er im Buchladen nach ihrem Archivierungssystem fragen.

Er machte seine Post auf, es war aber nichts wichtiges dabei.

Minerva hatte geschrieben, vom üblichen Schulalltagsstress und er merkte das er froh war, nicht mehr zu unterrichten.

Er genoss es in seinem gemütlichen Sessel zu sitzen.

Er wusste so konnte das nicht ewig weiter gehen aber von seinem Vermögen, was bei Gringotts lag, konnte er schon noch einige Jahre zu Hause bleiben.

Er überlegte auch ob er nicht ein Buch schreiben sollte, über seine Reisen oder etwas über Tränke, manche Bücher waren so verwirrend das es anstrengend war sie zu lesen.

Er stand vom Tisch auf, legte sein Buch weg und ging in sein Schlafzimmer um sich umzuziehen.

Als er kurz vor elf in die Winkelgasse kam, war Harry schon da und sprach gerade mit einer hübschen blonden Frau, es schien ihm so als wären sie sehr vertraut miteinander.

Harry hatte gespürt das er da war, sah zu Severus hin und lächelte ihn an.

Severus ging auf das Pärchen zu.

Harry begrüßte ihn mit einer herzlichen Umarmung und stellte ihm Miss Stella Gasele vor, er begrüßte sie freundlich und kurze Zeit später verabschiedete sie sich von ihnen.

Nicht ohne Harry minutenlang zu küssen, jedenfalls kam es Severus so lang vor.

Da war er wieder dieser kleine Stich.

_Stell dich nicht an Severus Snape, deine Zeit wird kommen, _versuchte er sich Mut zu machen.

Harry grinste ihn schelmisch an.

„Entschuldige Severus aber die Frauen können einfach nicht von mir lassen."

„Na wenigstens einer von uns der seinen Spaß hat," gab Severus sarkastisch zurück.

Harry kannte diesen Ton und sah Severus intensiv an.

„Severus? Alles okay mit dir?" Fragte er.

Er bekam nur ein brummen von Severus.

„Hey, ich steh jetzt nur dir allein zur Verfügung, aber küssen tu´e ich Männer immer nur ohne Zunge, dass muss dir reichen," sagte er trocken.

Severus schaute ihn verwirrt an, realisierte die Wort und knurrte:

„Potter! Du bist des Todes solltest du es auch nur ansatzweise versuchen wollen."

Harry lachte.

„Also, auch nichts mit unterhaken? Och Severus, ich steh so drauf, du bist so maskulin," gab er lachend von sich und bekam von Severus einen kräftigen Knuff in die Rippen.

Er konnte aber sehen das Serverus lächelte, er hatte da so nette Fältchen an den Augen die das immer verrieten.

„Frieden?" Fragte Harry.

„Ja, du verrückter Kerl, du lässt ja sonst keine Ruhe," gab Severus zurück.

„Nun lass uns aber endlich zu Chippens gehen und dieses verdammte Geschirr kaufen, ich hab noch was anderes vor," stieß Severus hervor, schwer bemüht sarkastisch zu klingen.

Harry strahlte ihn an und sagte:

„Ich dich auch Severus!" Worauf der das lachen anfing.

„Siehste geht doch," sagte Harry.

Sie betraten das Geschäft und suchten dann nach Miss Sanders, Molly hatte gesagt sie wüsste Bescheid.

Miss Sanders hatte das Geschirr schon zusammen gesucht und zeigte es Harry und Severus, beide befanden es für gut und bezahlten.

Miss Sanders bzw. Molly hatte sie schon angewiesen wann und wohin das Geschenk gesendet werden sollte. Damit es auch ja auf dem Geschenketisch des Hochzeitspaares lag.

Die beiden Männer waren sehr froh darüber, so konnte es keiner von ihnen vergessen.

Als sie wieder aus dem Geschäft traten trennten sie sich.

Harry wollte auf der Arbeit vorbei schauen und Severus ging zu Flourish & Blotts um evtl. den Archivierungszauber zu bekommen.

Mister Blotts junior, war sehr zuvorkommend und zeigte Severus gerne den Zauber, der mit einer bestimmten Betonung und dem Richtigen Zauberstabschwung ausgeführt werden musste.

Severus lernte den Archivum-Compo sehr schnell und wollte dann nur noch so zügig wie möglich nach Hause.

Als er aus dem Buchladen stürmte, rannte er eine junge Frau um, er half ihr auf, entschuldigte sich schnell und ging davon.

Er hatte noch nicht mal aufgesehen, ansonsten hätte er sehen können das der jungen Frau der Mund offen stand und sie ihm nachschaute.

_Das kann unmöglich Severus Snape gewesen sein_, dachte sie und klopfte sich den Staub von der Robe.

Sie sah sich um und erblickte Blotts junior und ging auf ihn zu.

„Hallo," sagte sie. „Mister Blotts eine Frage, war das da eben Mister Snape?" Sie sah ihn an.

Er nickte ihr zu. „Ja Miss Granger, das war er."

„Danke schön, sind meine Bücher angekommen die ich bestellt habe?" Fragte sie freundlich, er bejahte und ging sie holen.

Das konnte nicht sein, sie hätte ihn fast gar nicht erkannt, sie wusste von Ginny das er braungebrannt war aber das er so gut aussah und dann dieses lange Haar, so gepflegt, sie hatten so gut gerochen aber nach was konnte sie nicht sagen.

Sie war so vertieft in ihre Gedanken das sie gar nicht mitbekam das Mister Blotts ihr die Bücher brachte.

Erst als er sie leicht anstupste, reagierte sie.

„Entschuldigung, was macht das?" Fragte sie immer noch ein wenig irritiert, sie bezahlte ihre Bücher und verließ das Geschäft.

Von Ginnys wusste sie einiges über Den Neuen Snape so wie sie ihn nannte.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen das dieser griesgrämige Professor lachen konnte.

Aber alle drei, Ginny, Draco und Harry, hatte ihr das bestätigt und nun war sie erst recht neugierig auf ihn, nicht nur weil er eine beträchtliche Bibliothek hatte.

Sie grinste und machte sich auf dem Weg in Dracos Architektenbüro, er wollte ihr einige Grundrisse von Häusern zeigen die sie in Hogsmeade neu errichten wollten.

Hermine wollte gerne etwas in der Nähe von Hogwarts haben, wo sie die Wochenenden in Ruhe genießen konnte.

Draco freute sich, sie mal wieder zu sehen, sie hatte sich ja sonst nur mit Ginny getroffen, ohne ihn.

Er hatte sehr gute Entwürfe aber es war nicht ganz so das was sie sich vorgestellt hatte.

„ Was ist los Hermi?" Fragte er sie.

Sie sah ihn an und bemerkte das er sie irgendwie schelmisch angrinste.

„Draco Malfoy, was führst du wieder im Schilde?" Fragte sie streng.

„Oha, ist das deine Professoren Strengstimme?" Frage er grinsend.

Sie schnaufte nur und warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

„Ey, wo hast du denn den Blick her, warst du heimlich bei Severus und hast geübt?" Er lachte jetzt als er sie ansah.

„Malfoy, es reicht jetzt. Ich glaube ich sollte jetzt gehen," gab sie wütend von sich und erhob sich.

„Hermi, nein bitte. Ginny bringt mich um, lass mich erklären," gab er beschwichtigend zurück und bat sie, sich doch wieder hin zu setzten.

Sie setzte sich und starrte ihn wütend an.

Es schauderte ihn ein wenig, sie konnte tatsächlich genau wie Severus schauen, bei ihm kamen diese Blicke immer seltener vor.

_Zum Glück,_ dachte er.

„Also, ich denke das ist nicht so ganz, dass was du dir vorgestellt hast?" Fragte er.

Sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Das dachte ich mir," sie sah ihn verdutzt an, er grinste.

„Ja Hermi du bist einfach berechenbar, Ginny hat mir haargenau gesagt das du alle diese Entwürfe nicht mögen wirst. Und den der dir gefallen wird, den habe ich hier." Er zog einen Entwurf aus der Schublade und hielt ihr ihn hin.

Sie sah ihn skeptisch an, sie hatte heute viel zu viele Entwürfe gesehen die ihr nicht zusagten, nun war sie gespannt.

_Ginny du kleine fiese Hexe, Malfoy färbt zuviel ab oder vielleicht auch Snape,_ dachte sie.

Sie nahm den Entwurf und warf ein Blick darauf, es verschlug ihr den Atem.

Es war ein kleines Häuschen, im Untergeschoss war am Eingang gleich rechts die Küche auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite das Büro und geradeaus lief man ins Wohnzimmer samt Bibliothek wobei die Wand nicht gerade war, sondern im Halbbogen verlief wo große Fenster den schönen Garten zeigten, aus der Stube führte eine Wendeltreppe ins obere Stockwerk.

Genau über dem Wohnzimmer war das Schlafzimmer mit Balkon, es gab ein lang gezogenes Bad mit großer Wanne und vielem mehr. Über der Küche lag ein kleines Schnuckeliges Gästezimmer.

Sie konnte sich nicht satt sehen.

Ja das war es, wie gut Ginny sie doch kannte.

Sie blickte über den Grundriss und las was dort stand

Hermis Grundriss in Liebe Ginny & Draco das trieb ihr endgültig die Tränen in die Augen und sie wühlte in ihrer Tasche nach einem Taschentuch.

Draco kam ihr zuvor und hielt ihr seins hin, was sie dankend annahm.

„Also soll es das sein?" Fragte Draco verschmitzt.

Wie gut Ginny ihre Freundin doch kannte, Hermine nickte nur, sie war zu gerührt.

„Hermi!" Draco ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

Sie schnüffelte ein wenig unter Tränen, lächelte ihn dann aber doch an.

„Das ist fantastisch, genau so muss es sein," flüsterte sie.

„Das freut mich zu hören, es hat auch viel Zeit und Nerven gekostet es so zu entwerfen, dass meine Frau damit zufrieden war," sagte er und grinste sie an als sie ihn verwirrt ansah.

„Das hast du extra für mich entworfen?" Fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ja, Nein, Ja doch, ich durfte einen eigenen Entwurf beitragen so als Anfangsobjekt, sollte aber nicht sehr groß sein.

Mir wollte nichts so richtiges einfallen weil ich mir niemanden vorstellen konnte, der so ein kleines Häuschen haben möchte.

Als ich Ginny von dem Projekt erzählte, bist du ihr gleich in den Sinn gekommen und hat mir ein paar Punkte aufgeführt die dir wichtig wären und so weiter und so weiter.

Und dann habe ich mich hingesetzt und angefangen einfach zu entwerfen, Ginny kam ab und zu und machte einige Verbesserungsvorschläge und das ist was du dort siehst.

Meine Chefs waren total begeistert und demnächst, wenn diese Projekte fertig sind bekomme ich was größeres zugeteilt. Und das habe ich dir und Ginny zu verdanken," erzählte er.

Sie hatte schon wieder Tränen in den Augen, Draco lächelte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus war auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Hause appariert und war begeistert wie gut dieser Archivierungszauber doch funktionierte.

Er konnte angeben wie archiviert wurde, nach Autoren oder Fachbereichen.

Er war begeistert, wenn das so weiter gehen würde, war er mit dem archivieren bis zur Hochzeit fertig.

_Tja Granger dein ehemaliger Professor braucht dich nicht, zu gar nichts. _


	9. Das 1te Treffen von Hermine u Severus!

**Kapitel 9. Das erste Treffen von Hermine und Severus!**

Die Tage bis zur Hochzeit vergingen im Flug und Serverus kam gut voran.

Bis zur Hochzeit in zwei Tagen würde er es nicht mehr schaffen aber das machte nichts, er war sehr zufrieden mit sich.

Es prasselte in seinem Kamin und Dracos Kopf erschien.

„Guten Morgen Severus, na fertig?" Fragte er.

„Morgen Draco, nein aber viel fehlt nicht mehr, was führt dich zu mir?" Gab Serverus zurück.

„Also, hier ist der Teufel los, Ginny flippt bald aus weil Molly alle verrückt macht. Und ich soll dir ausrichten du möchtest doch morgen um 9 Uhr zum Frühstück kommen, das wir danach mit Minerva noch einmal den Ablauf der Hochzeit durchsprechen können," gab Draco sichtlich genervt zurück.

Severus schmunzelte: „So schlimm?"

„Schlimmer als du dir vorstellen kannst." Meinte Draco und lächelte schief.

„Ja, ich glaube ich lass das mit den Frauen wirklich, das ist ja nicht auszuhalten. Wozu so´n Stress, Weiber," gab Severus von sich, Draco lachte.

„Also, es ist ja nicht immer so. Molly und Ginny sind schon sehr seltene Exemplare, du musst dir ja nicht auch noch solche suchen. Reicht ja wenn ich die schon habe," meinte er dann grinsend.

Serverus zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte dann:

„Wie du meinst Draco. Ich bin dann morgen um neun bei Euch. Schönen Tag mit deinen zwei Mädels."

„Wenn es nur zwei wären," stöhnte Draco. „Hermi ist auch schon seit Montag da. Ich sag dir, Sonntag komme ich nicht aus dem Bett, will nur meine Frau sehen und keine andere. Hermi ist zwar lang nicht so schlimm wie Molly aber stressen kann die einen auch."

Severus lachte jetzt.

„ Du Armer, also wenn es dir zuviel wird kannst du gerne herkommen und ein wenig Ruhe tanken. Ich archiviere nur Bücher das nervt dich bestimmt nicht."

„Danke Sev, das weiß ich zu würdigen aber diese drei Furien würden mich in Stücke reißen wenn ich zu dir gehen würde. Also, bis morgen, ich muss dann mal, mir wurde schon vier mal an der Hose gezupft und das nicht gerade sanft also sollte ich zurück zu den dreien. Tschau Sev."

Draco machte einen verzweifelten Ausdruck, rollte mit den Augen und verschwand.

Severus ´s lachen bekam er nicht mehr mit, er schüttelte den Kopf, _Armer Draco_.

_Granger,_ dachte er, _Severus du musst dir das abgewöhnen mit den Nachnamen._

Harry hatte ihm vor ein paar Tagen, als er abends da war, gehörig den Kopf gewaschen, er solle endlich Hermine sagen ansonsten gäbe es richtig Stress auf der Hochzeit und das könnte man Draco und Ginny ja wohl nicht antun.

Harry hatte ja recht aber irgendwie konnte Serverus nicht anders.

Er konnte sich nicht daran gewöhnen sie _Hermine _zu nennen.

Auch wenn sie wirklich erwachsener geworden ist, wie Harry sagte aber er hatte bei ihrem Namen immer diese besserwisserische Göre im Kopf.

Ja gut sie war ziemlich begabt in Zaubertränke gewesen aber nein, er schüttelte den Kopf, _sie heißt Hermine nicht Granger, Serverus. Immer wieder sagte er sich das, sie heißt Hermine nicht Granger, sie heißt Hermine nicht Granger, sie heißt Hermine nicht Granger argh ich werd noch verrückt, hoffentlich ist bald alles vorbei und ich muss diese Gran.. Nein, diese Hermine nicht mehr sehen geschweige ihren Namen nennen_.

Er vertiefte sich wieder in seiner Arbeit und dachte nur ab und zu an seinen Satz

_sie heißt Hermine nicht Granger _ .

Abends war er total erschöpft und ging früh ins Bett.

In der Nacht wurde er wach.

Er schüttelte sich, was für ein blöder Traum, er hatte sich mit einer 15 Jahre alten Traumhermine gezofft, hatte so die Hochzeit von Draco und Ginny platzen lassen.

Molly hatte ihn geschlagen, Draco wollte ihn mit einem Fluch verhexen wurde aber von Harry abgehalten. Der sah ihn nur mit so einem ich–habs-dir-ja-gleich-gesagt-Blick an. Ginny war nur am heulen und Hermine hatte gelacht, so ein richtiges kaltes Lachen, aller Lord Voldemort und hatte dann gesagt.

„_Einmal ein Todesse, immer ein Todesser, tja Snape du bist halt ein Verräter und wirst es immer bleiben"._

Er hatte sich aufgesetzt und stützte seinen Kopf mit den Händen ab er schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.

_O Gott, hoffentlich ist sie nicht so schlimm wie in dem Traum, ich hoffte inständig das Hermine anders ist._

_Moment mal habe ich grad Hermine gedacht, na ja dann hat das ja doch was gebracht._

_Okay Severus Snape, du schiebst jetzt diesen Traum beiseite Harry hat ja auch gesagt sie ist eine hübsche junge Frau geworden. _

_Wie alt ist sie denn jetzt? Blödmann,_ dachte er, _was musst du da so lange denken, natürlich genau so alt wie Harry und Draco, 21 Jahre._

Aber das sie hübsch sein sollte konnte er sich nicht vorstellen.

Obwohl in ihrem vierten Jahr zum Weihnachtsball, als sie da an der Seite von Viktor Krum aufgetaucht war, sah sie ganz adrett aus.

Er schmunzelte, _nun ja es kann nur besser werden_, und legte sich wieder hin.

Er schlief aber nicht gut weil er immer wieder an Hermine denken musste und er fragte sich immer wieder, _wie sieht sie jetzt aus?._

Um halb sechs stand er dann auf und ging unter die Dusche.

Danach ließ er sich von Ricky einen starken Kaffee bringen, auch wenn er sonst lieber Tee trank aber heut morgen musste es ein Kaffee sein, er wies Ricky an ihn um halb neun Bescheid zu gebe, dass er sich umziehen konnte um dann zu Draco und Ginny zu flohen.

Er saß in seiner Bibliothek und grübelte über seinen Traum nach.

Er bekam gar nicht mit das es in seinem Kamin prasselte und Harry aus im trat.

Erst als Harry ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte erschrak er sich so sehr das er seinen Kaffee verschüttete, zum Glück war der schon kalt.

„Severus! Entschuldige bitte!" Meinte Harry und sah in Severus mürrisches Gesicht.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte „Ratzeputz".

„Ich wollte nachher mit dir zusammen zu Draco und Ginny und dachte mir das ich evtl. hier bei dir einen Kaffee bekomme," er sah ihn an.

„Ja, natürlich bekommst du hier einen Kaffee und da du meinen verschüttet hast, stell dir vor, trink ich sogar noch einen mit," gab Severus sarkastisch zurück, rief nach Ricky und bestellte eine Kanne Kaffee.

„Man bist du schlecht drauf, hast du nicht gut geschlafen oder was?" Brummelte Harry.

„Stell dir vor, ich bin schon seit halb sechs wach weil ich einen Alptraum von deiner Freundin Hermine hatte," gab er brummig zurück und sah das Harrys Mundwinkel belustigt zuckten.

„Potter, wenn du jetzt lachst wirst du sterben," giftete er ihn an.

Harry hob die Hände und sagte:

„Severus beruhige dich aber du hast mal nicht Granger gesagt. Und du träumst von ihr? War's denn schön?" Er grinste ihn an.

„Potter! Hörst du mir den gar nicht zu, ich sagte Alptraum, ein Alptraum war es und du bist schuld," klagte Severus ihn an.

„Ich? Wieso ich?" Das musst du mir erklären."

„Na ja du sagtest ich soll sie nicht immer _Granger_ nennen und gestern nachdem Draco mir bescheid sagte das ich heute zum Frühstück kommen solle und sie schon da ist, habe ich an nichts anderes Gedacht als _Sie heißt Hermine und nicht Granger, Sie heißt Hermine und nicht Granger _ und deshalb hatte ich wohl diesen Alptraum," erzählte er.

„Und was hast du von Hermine geträumt?" Fragte Harry und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee damit Severus sein grinsen nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich sagte doch Alptraum, dass muss ich dir doch nicht auch noch haarklein erklären," er zeigte Harry einen Vogel, jetzt lachte Harry doch.

„O Gott, Severus so schlimm, na wenn du Mine nackt gesehen hast, ist das doch nicht so schlimm, sie ist hübsch, dass stellt sich wohl jeder Mann vor, der sie sieht. Und da du ja schon ewig ohne Frau bist ist das ganz verständlich," meinte Harry todernst.

Severus sah Harry an, stand auf schüttelte den Kopf und meinte:

„Potter du bist unterbelichtet. Woher soll ich denn wissen wie sich jetzt aussieht, also kann ich sie mir folglich nicht nackt vorstellen und auf nackte 15 jährige Mädchen steh ich nicht. Nein, ich habe Dracos und Ginnys Hochzeit zum Platzen gebracht weil ich sie nicht H e r m i n e genannt habe sondern nur G r a n g e r."

Severus verließ den Raum und ging in sein Schlafzimmer um sich umzuziehen.

Harry sah ihm hinterher und dachte das er, Severus ja mal ein Bild von Hermine hätte zeigen können, er zuckte mit den Schultern, _zu spät er trifft sie ja eh gleich_.

Er war gespannt, er wusste das sie sich einen fröhlichen Severus Snape absolut nicht vorstellen konnte.

Wie sie sich wohl verhalten würden? Einen Moment dachte er an Ron, der hätte schwer seine Probleme gehabtmit Severus, da war Hermine doch ein wenig leichter, er wusste das sie jedem eine zweite Chance gab.

Sie hielt es ja sogar mit Draco aus und den hatte sie ja früher auch gehasst.

Also würde es mit Severus nichts anderes werden.

Sie würde erstmal abwarten wie er sich verhielt und dann würde sie ihm auch bald so Vertrauen wie Harry es tat.

Harry war so vertieft das er Severus nicht bemerkte, er zuckte zusammen als er ihn mit „POTTER" anschrie.

„Brauchst ja nicht gleich schreien ich höre noch ganz gut," gab Harry geschockt zurück.

„Ich hab dich ja normal angesprochen aber Mister Potter war ja soweit in seiner Traumwelt das er mich nicht wahr genommen hat," gab er lehrerhaft zurück.

„Wo warst du denn? Bei der nackten Granger die du nicht in dein Bett bekommst?"

_Severus du hast schon wieder Granger gesagt,_ scholt er sich selbst, sah Harry aber unschuldig an.

Harry warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und meinte:

„Ich an ihrer Stelle, wenn ich wählen müsste, würde lieber mit mir ins Bett gehen als mit dir."

Severus lächelte.

„Ich würde auch eher mit DIR ins Bett gehen, als wie mit IHR," gab er süffisant zurück.

Harry starrte Severus an, als würde gleich die Welt untergehen.

„Sag mal habe ich was verpasst in den letzten Tagen? Du bist doch jetzt nicht wirklich schwul geworden?" Fragte Harry entsetzt.

Severus war zum Kamin gegangen als Harry gesprochen hatte, sodass er ihm jetzt den Rücken zudrehte und Harry sein grinsendes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

„Severus? Sag das das nicht wahr ist?" Rief Harry und schritt auf Severus zu.

Severus konnte nicht mehr, er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, nahm etwas Flohpulver, rief zwischen seinem Gelächter Ginnyshome und verschwand, Harry folgte ihm sogleich.

Draco, Ginny, Hermine und Minerva saßen in Dracos Büro, als es im Kamin prasselte und ein lachender Severus Snape und dann ein verwirrter Harry Potter den Kamin verließen.

Serverus stützte sich am Sims ab und hielt sich die Seite vor lachen.

Hermine konnte nicht glauben was sie sah und hörte, sie hatte ja in der Winkelgasse festgestellt das er sehr gut aussah aber mit diesem Lachenden Gesicht sah er um Jahre jünger aus, ihr stand der Mund auf.

Ginny grinste, ja das hatte Hermine nicht erwartet, sie zwar auch nicht, das Severus so lustig aus dem Kamin stieg war aber auch egal, sie beugte sich zu Hermine und flüsterte:

„Mine, mach den Mund zu, dass kommt nicht gut wenn du ihn so anstarrst."

Hermine zuckte zusammen, sah Ginny an und schloss verlegen den Mund, sie sah noch wie Minerva sich wegdrehte und leicht glucksende Geräusche von sich gab.

„Ich finde das nicht lustig, Severus! Absolut nicht!" Gab Harry schmollend vor.

Severus drehte sich zu Harry und sah in belustig an, er hatte sich beruhigt.

„Aber es ist okay wenn ihr zwei," und zeigte dabei auf Harry und Draco. „Euch über mich lustig macht. Tja Potter auch ich kann den Spieß umdrehen."

Harry starrte ihn an, kurze Zeit später lächelte er und meinte:

„Okay, okay, du hast ja recht, wir haben uns ziemlich oft auf deine Kosten amüsiert. Sei dir gegönnt mich erwischt zu haben."

„ Oha, das aber großzügig von dir. Komm her du Held lass dich drücken," sprach Severus und zog Harry in die Arme und flüsterte.

„Ich glaub der Tag wird doch noch gut, danke für diese Aufmunterung."

„Gern geschehen," sagte Harry laut, löste sich aus Severus´s Umarmung und drehte sich zu den Anwesenden die sie alle beide erstaunt ansahen, besonders Hermine sah sehr überrascht aus.

„Hallo zusammen, na alle ausgeschlafen?" Er ging zu Hermine und umarmte sie und tat mit Draco, Ginny und Minerva das gleiche.

Severus hatte seinen Umhang abgenommen und sah jetzt zu Hermine hin, _doch ja, sie ist sehr hübsch geworden, recht schlank, aber hübsch,_ dachte er.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung schmiss er seinen Umhang auf einen freien Sessel in seiner Nähe und ging auf sie zu.

Er beobachtete sie genau, er konnte das Erstaunen, über IHN, in ihren schönen braunen Augen sehen.

Er lächelte sie an und sagte:

„Guten Morgen Hermine, schön sie nach so langer Zeit mal wieder zusehen. Ich muss sagen Harry hat nicht übertrieben, sie sind sehr hübsch geworden," er reichte ihr die Hand.

Sie starrte ihn einen Moment an ergriff die Hand und konnte nur nicken, sie war sprachlos.

„Hermi? Was ist los mit dir? Ich kann nicht glauben das es dir die Sprache verschlagen hat!" sagte Draco belustigt.

Hermine sah zu ihm hin und blitzte ihn böse an, Draco lachte.

„Hermine? Bekomme ich meine Hand wieder? Ich würde gerne auch die anderen begrüßen," sagte eine warme angenehme Stimme an ihrem Ohr.

Severus hatte sich zu ihr runtergebeugt, sodass sie ihm genau in die fast schwarzen Augen sah, als sie sich ihm zuwendete.

Sie schluckte hart.

_O Gott Hermine,_ dachte sie.

_Musst du dich gleich am ersten Tag so blamieren. Und wieso bekommst du keinen einzigen Ton raus? _Fragte sie sich selbst und bewunderte die Haarsträhne die jetzt nach vorne viel.

Sie schluckte nochmal, dachte noch, _denk dran er heißt Serverus_ und sagte dann:

„Na klar doch Professor Snape." Ihre Stimme hörte sich voll unnormal an.

Sie sah den belustigten Ausdruck in seinen Augen und hörte dann fast wie in Trance das er sagte:

„Hermine, bitte sagen sie Severus zu mir, ich bin nicht ihr Lehrer und Professor bin ich schon lange nicht mehr."

Sie ließ seine Hand los und nickte nur, ihr Mund war so trocken, es wollte keine Stimme aus ihrem Hals kommen. Severus begrüßte Ginny, Draco und Minerva mit einer Umarmung und nahm dann zwischen Harry und Hermine Platz, Hermine sah immer noch sichtlich verwirrt aus, über das Zusammentreffen mit ihm und er musste doch ein wenig grinsen.

Minerva erzählte ihnen dann wie das Morgen alles ablaufen würde und was jeder von ihnen zu tun hatte, nachdem das alles geklärt war ließ Ginny das Frühstück auffahren und sechs Menschen saßen plaudernd und lachend am Frühstückstisch, na ja nicht ganz sechs, Hermine war ein wenig still und beobachtet verstohlen Severus immer mal wieder und schlürfte ihren Kaffee.

Severus unterhielt sich grad mit Draco über seine Arbeit, er spürte genau wann sie ihn ansah, innerlich musste er doch grinsen, ja es musste schwer für sie sein, er konnte sie verstehen.

Er hatte sich sehr verändert und von dem alten Severus Snape war nicht mehr viel übrig, was auch gut so war.

Ab und zu huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht wenn er spürte das sie ihn ansah, einmal sah er sie an und sie schaute dann gleich wieder weg aber er konnte einen leichten roten Schimmer in ihrem Gesicht sehen, was ihr gut stand wie er fand.

Ginny und Harry waren sehr in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft sodass nur Minerva diese kleinen Blickkontakte mitbekam und sie lächelte in sich hinein.

Sie sah auf die Uhr und zuckte zusammen, _huch schon halb zwölf_.

Sie erhob sich und alle sahen zu ihr auf.

„Tut mir leid Kinder," sagte sie, „aber ich muss in die Schule, ich habe da noch einen wichtigen Termin. Wir sehen uns dann alle morgen," sie winkte einmal in die Runde und ging zum Kamin, Ginny war aufgesprungen und folgte ihr.

Umarmte Minerva noch einmal und sah zu wie sie ins grün prasselnde Feuer stieg und Hogwarts, Schulleiterinnen Büro rief und verschwand.

Ginny setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und da Harry sich mit Draco und Severus unterhielt wand sie sich an ihre Freundin und fragte sie leise:

„Und? Was habe ich dir gesagt, ganz anders oder etwa nicht?"

Hermine sah noch einmal zu Severus herüber und genau in dem Moment sah er auch zu ihr, sie schaute schnell zu Ginny und nickte nur.

„Sag mal Mine was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut? Du bist schon die ganze Zeit so still und du hast gar nichts gegessen hast nur einen Kaffee getrunken, du wirst mir doch nicht noch krank?" Gab Ginny ein wenig besorgt zurück und sah ihre Freundin an.

Hermine bemerkte das die Männer aufgehört hatte miteinander zu sprechen, weil Ginny doch ein wenig lauter gesprochen hatte und alle ihre besorgte Stimme bemerkt hatten, sie sahen alle Hermine an.

Sie schluckte und schaute Ginny in die Augen.

„Ginny mach dir keine Sorgen mir geht es gut. Mir ist heute Morgen nur ein wenig flau auf dem Magen aber es geht mir gut."

Ginny war zwar noch nicht ganz überzeugt aber nickte nur.

„Ja, Hermi werd uns nicht noch krank, du siehst ein bisschen blass um die Nase aus," sagte jetzt auch Draco und Harry nickte zustimmend.

Sie funkelte ihn an und dachte, _da kannst du dich bei Snape bedanken, der Mann ist ja der reine Wahnsinn, als Miesepeter hat er mir eindeutig besser gefallen_, sie erhob sich und meinte dann:

„ Na wenn ihr alle meint ich seh so schlecht aus, dann mix ich mir mal schnell ne´n Trank, damit ich auch morgen fit bin. Harry! Severus! Wir sehen uns dann morgen." Man konnte ihre Verärgerung deutlich hören.

Sie verließ den Raum aber nicht ohne noch einmal in die schwarzen Augen zu schauen.

„Ups, was hat sie denn auf einmal? Ginny was ist los?" Fragte Draco seine Zukünftige.

„Keine Ahnung mein Schatz, ich glaub ich folge ihr mal und seh was los ist. Harry, Severus ihr geht nicht ohne euch von mir zu verabschieden, damit das klar ist," gab sie streng zurück und lächelte alle drei an und verließ den Raum.


	10. Ginnys Plan!

**Kapitel 10. Ginnys Plan!**

Severus, war froh als er dann endlich um zwei Uhr nachmittags zu Hause war.

Seit er Hermine getroffen hatte ging sie ihm erst recht nicht aus dem Kopf, ihre Hand hatte sich so gut angefühlt und diese Augen waren der Hammer.

Er hoffte das er heute Nacht schlafen konnte, weil jetzt wo er sie gesehen hatte konnte er sich so einiges Vorstellen, was Harry ihm ja am Morgen schon unterstellt hatte aber jetzt war es schon möglich das ihm solche Gedanken in den Sinn kamen.

_O Gott Severus, was denkst du da nur,_ ermahnte er sich selbst.

_Das beste wäre es, einen Trank einzunehmen für einen Traumlosen Schlaf ansonsten bin ich morgen bestimmt nicht fit_, er nickte sich selbst zu und begab sich in seine Bibliothek und machte weiter mit der Archivierung seiner Bücher.

Ricky kam um halb sieben zu ihm und fragte ob er nicht etwas Essen wollte.

Severus sah ihn ein wenig verwirrt an, er hatte nicht bemerkt das die Zeit so schnell vergangen war.

Er bejahte und bat Ricky ihm um zehn Bescheid zu geben, damit er rechtzeitig ins Bett kam, um Morgen ja ausgeschlafen zu sein, es würde ein langer Tag werden.

Um elf Uhr war der Empfang und um zwölf Uhr sollte dann die Zeremonie sein und dann würde gefeiert werden bis nichts mehr ging.

Harry wollte um zehn bei ihm sein um dann zusammen zu Ginny und Draco zu apparieren.

Severus hatte ihn gefragt warum er denn allein zur Feier ging er hätte doch den hübschen blonden Vogel von neulich mitbringen sollen.

Aber Harry meinte nur das könnte er der Damenwelt auf der Hochzeit dann doch nicht antun, er hatte über Severus´s Gesicht gelacht und hatte noch gemeint das es nun mal so ist, alle wollen Harry.

Werd bloß nicht überheblich, hatte Severus noch gesagt aber doch gegrinst.

Kurz vor zehn sah er selbst auf die Uhr und als er aufstand um ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen kam Ricky auch schon, er bedankte sich bei ihm und ging ins Bett, nicht ohne vorher den Trank einzunehmen und schlief auch sobald ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er gegen halb acht wach und er fühlte sich so richtig ausgeruht und erholt, der Tag konnte kommen.

Er streckte sich und ging ins Bad um zu duschen, plötzlich musste er dabei an Hermine denken, was sie wohl anhaben würde fragte er sich?

_Du kannst es wohl gar nicht mehr abwarten sie wiederzusehen, was Serverus_, fragte er sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er zog sich etwas bequemes an, er wollte sich erst später in diesen verdammten Smoking werfen, man sah echt wie so ein Pinguin aus, wie Harry meinte.

Das einzig beruhigende war, dass die anderen bzw. Ginnys Familie alle diese Dinger anhaben würden.

Er lächelte, ja sie kam ganz nach ihrer Mutter, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte dann paukte sie das auch mit allen Mitteln durch.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Man gut das Severus nicht wusste was Ginny gestern Abend so in den Kopf gekommen war, er wäre dann vielleicht doch nicht zur Hochzeit gekommen.

Als sie Hermine gefolgt war und ihre Freundin alles mit einem abwinken ihrer Hand runtergespielt hatte, kam ihr so ein Gedanke.

Später war sie dann nochmal zu Minerva nach Hogwarts gefloht und hatte mit ihr gesprochen.

„Sag mal Minerva fandest du nicht auch das sich Hermine komisch benommen hat?" fragte sie die Schulleiterin.

„Bist du nur deshalb gekommen? Ich dachte du wolltest noch etwas besprechen wegen morgen?" gab sie zurück.

„Ja, eigentlich nur deshalb, mir kam da so ne Idee, ich konnte sie schon nicht mit Harry zusammen bringen aber Serverus wäre ideal, er liebt Bücher über alles, er ist an allen Neuem interessiert und wenn er etwas sucht gibt er nicht eher auf bis er es gefunden hat, außerdem mag er gern reisen und das passt alles sehr gut mit Hermine zusammen was meinst Du?" gab die jüngere grinsend zurück.

Minerva lächelte, schaute hoch weil sie eine Bewegung vernommen hatte und sah zum Bild von Albus Dumbledor das zu ihrer Rechten Seite hing.

„Habe ich das richtig gehört, ihr wollt da Hermine Granger und Severus Snape zusammenbringen. Das wird explosiv," sagte er lächelnd.

„Albus, er hat sich wirklich um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht und du hättest die beiden heute mal sehen sollen wie sie sich gegenseitig beobachtet haben, Hermine war schon seit seinem Erscheinen, lachend kam er aus dem Kamin musst du wissen, von ihm gefesselt," erzählte sie ihm, er sah sie erstaunt an.

Nicht nur Albus Dumbledore schaute erstaunt sondern auch Ginny.

„Das habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen, dass die beiden sich immer gegenseitig beobachtet haben," gab sie irritiert zu.

„Nicht nur das, sie haben sich auch immer mal wieder leicht angelächelt," gab Minerva nun fröhlich von sich.

„Och, das würde ich ja zu gerne sehen, schade das ich nicht dabei sein kann," gab Albus traurig zurück.

„Ja, das ist schade aber da fällt mir ein was Harry mal erzählt hatte, er sagte das Severus dich vermisst und ich wollte da vorschlagen, wir könnten ihm doch ein Bild von dir schenken und somit könntest du ihn mal besuchen und ihr zwei könntet plaudern und so weiter," meinte Minerva und sah Albus an.

Dem sein Gesicht erhellte sich vor Freude und er nickte zustimmend.

„Minerva das ist eine gute Idee, da hätte ich auch selber drauf kommen können."

„Aber wie wollt ihr ihm erklären das ihr ihm einfach so ein Bild von Albus schenkt?" fragte Ginny da.

„ Ach, wir sagen ihm das wir das schon die ganze Zeit tun wollten, er aber ja nie da war. Und wisst ihr was, ich bringe das Bild sogar schon morgen mit zur Feier. Ich habe doch eins in meinen Räumen und so kannst du Albus auch bei uns sein und ein wenig mitfeiern, was meinst du dazu?" fragte sie Albus lächelnd wobei sie die Antwort schon kannte.

Albus klatschte vor Freude in die Hände und seine blauen Augen strahlten wie Sterne.

„Na dann wäre das ja abgemachte Sache, wir versuchen alles um die zwei zu verkuppeln, wäre doch gelacht wenn das nicht klappt, wenn sie sich schon gegenseitig abtaxieren," meinte Ginny dann erhaben und lachte.

Minerva lachte mit und meinte:

„Der arme Serverus, wenn der wüsste was wir mit ihm vorhaben dann würde er morgen nicht zu deiner Hochzeitsfeier kommen."

„Da könntest du recht haben, Minerva, ich glaube das wird auch dem neuen Severus Snape nicht gefallen wenn man sich in sein Leben einmischt," gab Albus Dumbledore belustigt von sich.

Ginny und Minerva lachten und stimmten ihm dann voll und ganz zu.

Eine halbe Stunde später flohte Ginny mit einem großen, flachen Paket zurück nach Hause.

Sie hatten sich entschlossen das Ginny das Bild auch schon gleich mitnehmen könnte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nachdem Severus ausgiebig gefrühstückt hatte setzte er sich in seine Bibliothek, in den übergroßen Ohrensessel, in dem man sich so herrlich rumlümmeln konnte, und las ein Buch über Zaubersprüche für moderne Zauberer .

Harry kam genau um punkt zehn, er war hierher appariert weil er sich den Smoking nicht dreckig machen wollte. Ricky hatte in reingelassen und in die Bibliothek geführt.

„Master Snape, Master Potter ist da." Er verbeugte sich und ging.

Severus sah auf und stutzte einen Moment.

„Nicht schlecht Harry, so wie du aussiehst werden dir die Mädels reihenweise erlegen," er lächelte Harry an und sah die leichte verlegene Röte auf seinen Wangen.

„Nun übertreib mal nicht, ich bin froh wenn ich diese blöde Fliege endlich abmachen darf und wenn ich dieses scheiß Ding von Smoking endlich wieder ausziehen kann," gab er sichtlich genervt zurück.

„Ach ja, so schlimm? Ich glaub dann wird mir jetzt schlecht, unheilbar, da musst du leider alleine zur Hochzeit gehen," meinte er grinsend.

„Severus Snape! Das wirst du mit Sicherheit nicht tun, ich zieh dich da auch an deinen immer noch zu langen Haaren hin, das ist mir vollkommen egal, DU KOMMST MIT!" Sprach Harry und sah ihn böse an.

„Potter, was denn los, schon so genervt am Morgen? Wenn du weiter so ein Gesicht machst wird das nichts mit Weiber aufreißen," gab Severus fröhlich zurück.

„ SNAPE! HALTS MAUL!" giftete Harry.

Severus lachte nun erst recht.

„Harry, beruhige dich. Du wirst sonst noch die gesamte Hochzeit schmeißen mit deinem Gesicht. Denk dran die gesamte Männerschaft der Familie Weasley trägt diese Smokings und sie werden sich alle so fühlen wie du jetzt, mich mit eingeschlossen," erklärte er dann.

Harry sah Severus an und nickte, da hatte er recht und es freute in diebisch. Seine Laune besserte es doch ein wenig auf.

„Und wann willst du dich in dieses tolle Outfit schmeißen?" fragte er Severus.

Severus sah auf die Uhr und sagte:

„ In fünfzehn Minuten, bloß nicht eher."

„Sollte ich jemals auf die blöde Idee kommen zu Heiraten werde ich das in Jeans und Hawaii- Hemd machen, das schwör ich dir."

Severus lachte:

„ Wenn du meinst Potter, möchte bloß wissen ob deine Zukünftige das dann zulassen wird."

„Ja, da hast du leider recht, Weiber!" gab Harry in einem Stoßseufzer von sich.

„Siehste, besser ohne Frau als mit, macht alles nur Stress," meinte Severus dann.

Harry gluckste.

„Ja, kannst noch nicht mal schwul werden, die scheiß Kerle sind manchmal viel schlimmer als Frauen."

Severus lachte los und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Würdest du mir dann bitte noch erklären woher du weißt das schwule Männer schlimmer sind? Potter, was verheimlichst du mir?"

Harry starrte Severus an und konnte nicht glauben was er da grade gefragt wurde.

„Snape, spinnst du jetzt total oder was? Ich steh nicht auf Männer, ich hatte noch nichts mit Männern und das werde ich auch nie haben. Und nun schwing deinen Alabasterkörper in die Höhe, zieh dich um und hör endlich auf zu lachen," giftete Harry Severus an, der bei seiner Schimpftirade nur noch mehr lachte.

Severus stand auf und verließ die Bibliothek um sich umzuziehen und ließ einen schmollenden Harry zurück.


	11. Eine Überraschung für Snape!

**Kapitel 11. Auf gehts und eine Überraschung für Snape!**

Harry sah wie Severus die Treppe runterkam und am Kragen rumfummelte.

„Das ja mörderisch, Ginny wird was zu hören kriegen, das kannst du mir glauben und grins nicht so blöd, Potter," brummelte er mürrisch und band die Fliege um.

„Was den Severus? Sooooooo schlimm ist das doch nicht, oder? Stell dich mal nicht so Mädchenhaft an," antwortete Harry belustigt.

„Pah, los lass uns aufbrechen vielleicht ist das dann alles schnell vorbei und wir kommen aus diesem Mörderding raus," knurrte Severus.

Harry nickte und sie verließen das Haus, gingen vors Anwesen und apparierten dann zu Ginnys und Dracos Anwesen.

Es war erst zehn vor elf aber das war egal, so hatten sie ein wenig Zeit mit dem Rest der Familie bis es losging.

Molly öffnete ihnen die Tür und strahlte sie an.

„Harry! Severus! Ihr seht fantastisch aus."

Sie drehte sich in den Flur und rief hinein:

„Mädels, festhalten hier kommen die Junggesellen!"

„Lustig Molly, echt lustig," brummelte Harry und ging an ihr vorbei.

Severus sah Molly nur strafend an und folgte Harry, der Rest der Weasleys war auch schon da, sowie Minerva und Draco, beide wurden herzlich von allen begrüßt.

Nur Hermine, Katie und Ginny fehlten.

Molly trat zu ihnen und sagte:

„Ginny und Hermine kommen gleich, sie haben nur das Hochzeitskleid zurechtgelegt damit nachher das umziehen schneller geht."

„Was Ginny zieht sich nochmal um? Wieso hat sie denn nicht schon jetzt ihr Kleid an?" fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Potter es bringt Unglück wenn der Bräutigam seine Braut schon vorher im Brautkleid sieht, hast du das denn nicht gewusst? Das ist wie bei den Muggeln," gab Severus arrogant zurück.

Molly und Minerva nickten mit den Köpfen und hatten einen spöttischen Ausdruck auf den Lippen, sie gingen in die Küche und ließen die Männer alleine im Riesengroßen Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Sagt mal, findet ihr nicht auch das diese Smokings total unbequem sind? Ginny hätte doch wirklich etwas bequemeres aussuchen können," meinte Arthur, einige nickten mit dem Kopf und einige schauten ihn nur grimmig an.

„Tja Arthur sie ist deine Tochter, du hättest da vielleicht noch etwas Einfluss drauf haben können, was sie sich aussucht," meinte Draco grinsend, „aber ich kann euch einen guten Tip geben."

Er sah sich um und winkte die Männer an sich ran und flüsterte:

„Sprecht mal mit Hermine, die hat da so´n bestimmten Zauberspruch und ich kann euch sagen, jetzt ist es sogar ganz angenehmmit dem Smoking." Er lächelte als er ihre erstaunten Gesichter sah.

„Hermine, sagst du?" fragte Harry nachdenklich, da hätte er auch von selbst drauf können das sie da Rat wusste.

„Was ist mit mir Harry?" fragte Hemine und kam langsam die Treppe runter, mit der rechten Hand hielt sie ihr Kleid vorne ein wenig hoch, damit sie nicht drauftrat und die Treppe runterfiel, ihr folgte Ginny, die strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Die Männer hatten sich alle zu ihr umgedreht und man konnte sie alle nach Luft schnappen hören, Minerva und Molly waren ja schon festlich angezogen aber Hermine schlug sie alle um Längen.

Harry fiel die Kinnlade runter, George murmelte so was wie Ich muss Katie suchen , Draco nickte ihr anerkennend zu, Arthur war entzückt und Severus?

Ja, Severus den traf fast der Schlag, er hatte das Gefühl das für einen Moment sein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen.

Sie trug ein Dunkelrotes Samtkleid, das bis zur Taille eine Corsage hatte und dann überging in einen weiten fliesenden bodenlangen Stoff.

Man konnte Dunkelgrüne Hackenschuhe erkennen und über den Schultern lag ein seidig langer, dunkelroter, Schal.

Ihre Haare waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt und ein paar kleine, sich leicht lockende, Strähnen umschmeichelten ihren Hals.

Um ihren Hals lag eine zarte goldene Kette mit einer Perle dran, sie hatte einleichtes Make up aufgelegt und ihre Augen glitzerten.

Severus musste hart schlucken und sich zwingen wo anders hinzusehen.

Ginny lächelte in sich hinein, sie hatte sich nur auf Severus konzentriert, sie wollte genau sehen wie er reagiert wenn Mine die Treppe runterkam.

_Ach Minerva, schade das du sein Gesicht nicht gesehen hast_, dachte sie.

Severus hatte sichtlich Probleme nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen und er wendete sich so abrupt ab, von diesem Anblick, das er sich, am Tisch, der hinter ihm stand, festhalten musste sonst wäre er gefallen.

Hermine genoss sichtlich ihren Auftritt, noch hatte sie Ginny ausgestochen, sie trug nur ein schlichtes goldenes Kleid leicht tailliert und luftig, nachher würde sich das ändern aber jetzt war sie nur davon hingerissen diese erstaunten und verwunderten Blicke zu sehen.

Harry sah richtig baff aus und Arthur hatte, meinte sie, Tränen in den Augen.

Draco lächelte sie an, Georg ergriff die Flucht und Severus sah aus als glaubte er nicht was er da sah, er taumelte.

Sie strahlte, _tja Professor Snape das hätten sie nicht erwartet, stimmts?_ Dachte sie freudig, das prickelnde Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend unterdrückte sie.

Arthur ging auf sie zu, umarmte und strahlte sie glücklich an.

Ginny trat neben Hermine und warf Draco einen wissenden Blick zu und nickte in Serverus seine Richtung.

Draco sah sich nach Severus um, er stand mit einer Hand auf den Tisch gelehnt und hatte der Situation den Rücken zugewandt und es schien als würde er nach Luft schnappen.

_Mist_, dachte er,_anstatt Hermi anzusehen hätte ich auf Sev achten sollen_.

Ginny hatte ihm von der Sache erzählt, die sie mit Minerva und Albus besprochen hatte, er war nach anfänglicher Skeptik dann doch davon sehr angetan.

Bei Albus Namen viel ihm das Bild wieder ein, er drehte sich um und ging in die Küche.

Harry hatte seine Stimme wiedergefunden und meinte dann:

„Hermine! Das ist ja der absolute Wahnsinn! Wie machst du das immer nur, also wenn ich nicht wüsste das ich bei dir keine Chancen hätte, dann wärst du jetzt nicht mehr sicher. Falls es Probleme geben sollte mit irgend so´nem Kerl dann helfe ich dir gerne," brachte er stolz hervor und umarmte sie.

Severus hatte sich beruhigt und drehte sich langsam um und dachte, _Potter du bist unmöglich_.

Er schaute vorsichtig zu den beiden hin, die von Arthur und Ginny eingerahmt in einer Umarmung standen.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und lächelte weil Harry ihr sicherlich noch etwas zuflüsterte, er wollte gar nicht wissen was und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Er schaute immer noch zu den beiden und betrachtete ihr entspanntes Gesicht als sie die Augen öffnete und ihn direkt ansah.

Ihm stockte wieder der Atem und er senkte schnell den Blick.

Er hörte Harry sagen:

„Mine, Draco sagte was von einem Zauberspruch, das diese Dinger, er zupfte dabei am Smoking, „bequemer werden lässt. Da Ginny ja unbedingt uns alle foltern muss, denke ich das es doch für uns alle angenehmer ist wenn wir uns in diesen Dinger ein wenig besser fühlen könnten."

Ginny quittierte diesen Spruch nur mit einem Schulterzucken, Hermine lächelte.

„Wenn du mir dann bitte deinen Zauberstab gibst, Erlöse ich euch vom dem Bösen. Wie du vielleicht siehst kann ich in diesem Outfit keinen Zauberstab lassen."

Harry sah sie an und meinte:

„Naja ein paar Stellen könnte ich mir da schon vorstellen aber ich glaub das lassen wir," er lachte weil er Hermines bösen Blick sah.

„Potter," sagte sie mit Grabesstimme, „wenn du Leben willst dann zügel deine Zunge."

Harrys grinsen erstarb und er reichte ihr schnell den Zauberstab.

_Das geschieht dir recht, Potter_, dachte Severus.

Hermine wand sich an Arthur und während sie ihm von linken Arm über die Schultern zum rechten Arm strich und seine Hand ergriff, murmelte sie ein paar Worte und tippte dann auf den Ärmelrand des Smokings und des Hemdes, sie ließ Arthur los und sah ihn an, der nickte zufrieden und die gleiche Prozedur wiederholte sie bei Harry.

Als sie Harry ansah dachte sie,

_O Gott Mine, gleich ist Severus dran, beruhig dich, seit wann regt dich dieser Mann innerlich so auf_.

Sie drehte sich zu Severus und sah ihm in die schwarzen Augen, sie schluckte und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

„Hallo Severus, wir haben uns ja noch gar nicht begrüßt, wie fühlst du dich?" Fragte sie ihn lächelnd und reichte ihm die Hand.

Er schaute ihr genau in die wunderschönen Augen die ihn förmlich anzulächeln schienen, ergriff ihre Hand und verfluchte sich sofort das er das getan hatte, wieder fuhr es wie ein Blitz durch ihn, er musste sich räuspern um endlich etwas sagen zu können.

„Danke, mir geht es gut und dir sieht man ja an das es dir blendend geht. Mein Kompliment Hermine das übertrifft alles," er zog sie an ihrer Hand ein wenig zu sich sodass er ihr ins Ohr flüstern konnte.

„Hoffentlich wird dir Ginny nicht böse sein wenn du besser als sie Aussiehst," hörte sie diese tiefe angenehme Stimme nah an ihrem Ohr und ihr lief ein angenehmer Schauer den Rücken runter, es verstärkte das Kribbeln in der Magengegend noch mehr seit sie ihm die Hand gegeben hatte.

Er ließ sie jetzt los und sah sie lächelnd an, sie schüttelte den Kopf und gab darauf keine Antwort,

_Hermine Granger reiß dich zusammen_, ermahnte sie sich selbst.

Sie griff an seinem Arm und fuhr mit ihrer Hand hoch bis zu den Schultern den rechten Arm wieder runter zu seiner Hand, tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Ärmelränder des Smokings und des Hemdes und ließ sofort seine Hand los.

Es hatte sich erhebliche Mühe gekostet sich auf den Zauberspruch zu konzentrieren.

_Was ist nur los mir mir_, dachte sie und schaute Severus wieder in die Augen wo sie ein verräterisches Blitzen sah aber es nicht sehen wollte.

„Das fühlt sich gut an, danke Hermine," sagte er und nickte ihr zu.

„Bitte gern geschehen," antwortete sie und fragte Arthur wo Georg wäre, er wusste es nicht und so machte sie sich auf ihn zu suchen.

Draco und Minerva kamen gerade aus der Küche als sie in die Küche wollte.

"Draco weißt du wo George ist?" fragte sie. Er nickte nur und deutete auf die Küche.

„Severus! Wir ...ähm ja wir möchten dir etwas geben, das hatten wir schon lange vor aber nie so richtig die Gelegenheit, da du ja so viel unterwegs warst und wir dachten bevor der Trubel so richtig los geht, solltest du das hier von uns bekommen," sagte Draco und überreichte im das flache Geschenk.

„Severus, bitte gleich aufmachen," wies ihn Minerva an. Es kam ein Bild zu Vorschein auf dem niemand anderer als Albus Dumbledore war.

Er zwinkerte dem erstaunten Serverus freundlich lachend zu und fragte:

„Na, du altes Haus wie geht es dir? Von dir hört man ja Sachen das musst du mir unbedingt alles einmal erzählen."

Severus zitterte ein wenig und setzte das Bild ab, er kannte ja die belebten Bilder aber jetzt Albus so fröhlich vor sich zu haben rief dann doch ein paar dunkle Gedanken hervor.

Harry war mit wenigen Schritten bei Severus und legte beruhigend einen Arm um ihn und merkte wie er zitterte. Er warf Draco und Minerva einen bösen Blick zu.

_Hätten sie sich nicht denken können das es für Serverus nicht leicht war Albus so wiederzusehen_, dachte er böse und schaute die beiden nochmal strafend an Draco zuckte zusammen bei diesem Blick und fragte daher etwas vorsichtiger:

„Severus? Ist alles Okay? Wir wollten dir eine Freude damit machen, sodass Albus dich zu Hause besuchen kann und ihr miteinander reden könnt. Harry hat erzählt das er dir fehlt. Bitte Serverus sag doch was!" Er schaute Serverus traurig an, es tat ihm leid er, hatte nicht bedacht das es für ihn vielleicht nicht so einfach war Albus Dumbledor so wiederzusehen.

Wo Severus es ja gewesen war der ihn umgebracht hatte.

Er ging zu Severus, schaute ihm in die Augen und schlang seine Arme dann um seine Taille und zog ihn zu sich ran, Serverus schlang seinen freien Arm um Draco und seufzte leicht.

Er versuchte die dunklen Gedanken zu verscheuchen und sah auf und schaute in braune warme Augen einer wunderschönen Frau die lächelnd in der Küchentür stand, ihn und Draco beobachtend und schon ging es ihm besser.

„Draco, danke es ist ein wunderschönes Geschenk und so kann ich mich bei ihm noch einmal entschuldigen. Danke," flüsterte Serverus Draco ins Ohr.

„ Ich liebe Dich, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun mit diesem Geschenk," flüsterte Draco zurück.

Severus löste sich aus der Umarmung und schaute Draco in die Augen.

„Mein Sohn, du hast mir nicht weh getan damit, du hast mir einen Freund zurückgegeben, den ich schmerzlich vermisst habe. Du gibst mir die Möglichkeit ihn um Vergebung zu bitten und dafür bin ich dir unendlich dankbar."

Alle hatten zugehört was Serverus zu Draco sagte und einige schluckten schwer und die Frauen wischten sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln.

Hermine konnte nicht glauben was ihre Ohren da hörten, das war definitiv nicht mehr der alte Severus Snape.

Sie schüttelte Kopf, ging zu Harry und gab ihm seinen Zauberstab wieder.

Er steckte ihn weg und sah sie an, sie lächelte, griff zu seinem Arm und zog ihn zu sich.

Ihre Umarmung war so liebevoll das Harry seinen Unmut Draco gegenüber vergaß und Hermine dankbar war.

Serverus hatte sich vor das Bild gehockt und sprach mit Albus.

Molly brach die Stille und sagte:

„So Schluss mit den trüben Gesichtern es ist alles in Ordnung, schließlich wollen wir heute Ginnys und Dracos Hochzeit feiern und gleich kommen die Gäste."

Und um ihr gesagtes zu bestätigen läutete es an der Tür.

Mit einem Schlag war das Haus voll alte Bekannte, Arbeitskollegen von Draco und Ginny, alte Studienkollegen von Draco und ein paar Onkels und Tanten von Ginny.

Ginny und Hermine verschwanden nach vierzig Minuten um Ginny umzuziehen und Molly trieb die Gäste in den Garten.

Im Garten war ein großes Weißes Zelt aufgebaut in der die Zeremonie und die Feier stattfinden sollte.

Es war eine ausgelassene Stimmung und alle freuten sich auf die Hochzeit.

oooOooo

„Ginny nun zappel nicht so rum ich bekomme das Kleid sonst nicht anständig zugeschnürt," rief Hermine böse der aufgeregten Ginny zu.

_Ich bin bloß froh das Molly nicht auch noch hier ist das wäre das totale Chaos_, dachte sie.

Ginnys Kleid war Cremefarben, mit einem weiten Reifrock und einer kleinen Schleppe, ihr Oberteil bestand aus einer Corsage das reichlich bestickt und mit funkelnden Steinchen besetzt war.

Ginnys Haar war ebenso wie Hermines hochgesteckt und kleine Strähnen ihres leuchtend roten Haares umschloss lieblich ihr Gesicht.

Auf dem Kopf war ein goldener Bogen aus Rosen zu sehen, an dem der Schleier befestigt war.

Hermine versuchte nun die Schnürung der Corsage zu befestigen was ihr aber nicht gelang weil Ginny so hibbelig war.

„GINNY!" rief sie jetzt, ließ die Bänder los und griff nach ihren Armen.

„Halt still sonst wirst du heute nicht mehr Draco heiraten, so wahr ich Hermine Granger und deine Trauzeugin bin."

„Aber ich kann doch nichts dafür, ich bin so aufgeregt," gab Ginny entschuldigend zurück.

„Sollen wir jemanden um Hilfe bitte, Mine was meinst du?" fragte Ginny nicht ohne Hintergedanken.

Bei dem Wort Trauzeugin war ihr so ein Gedanke gekommen.

„Wen denn Molly oder was?" gab sie sarkastisch zurück.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und zappelte schon wieder rum.

„Nein, bloß das nicht. Wie wäre es mit Severus der hat immer so etwas beruhigendes," gab Ginny listig zurück.

„Severus?" fragte Hermine, Ginny nickte.

Hermine drehte sich zum Fenster öffnete es, schaute sich um und dann sah sie ihn, er sprach gerade mit Neville.

_Wenn du es so haben willst Ginny dann bitte, aber hoffentlich bringt das auch was. Bitte lieber Gott hilf mir_, dachte sie bevor sie Severus rief, er sah verwundert zu ihr hoch und schaute sie fragend an.

„Severus bitte, Ginny bringt mich zum Wahnsinn und sie möchte das du uns hilfst, kommst du bitte?" Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, schloss sie das Fenster, drehte sich zu Ginny und meinte:

„Ich kann nur hoffen das er wirklich so eine beruhigende Wirkung auf dich hat weil sonst wird das nichts mehr heute.

Och, Ginny musst du denn so zappeln das rutscht doch alles," meckerte sie als Serverus ins Zimmer trat.

Er hielt einen Moment die Luft an weil Ginny toll aussah, nicht so toll wie Hermine aber das würde er ihr natürlich nicht sagen.

„Ginny, du siehst himmlisch aus, Draco ist zu beneiden," sagte er mit seiner angenehm warmen Stimme und war zu ihr gegangen und umfasste ihre Handgelenke, streckte sie ab und schaute sie an.

Er nickte Hermine leicht zu und sie riss sich aus ihrer Starre, fing sofort mit Ginnys Kleid an und hörte was Severus noch zu ihr sagte:

„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie stolz ich auf Draco bin das er dich zur Frau bekommt. Es macht mich glücklich meinen Sohn so verliebt und glücklich zu sehen."

Bei dem Wort „Sohn" hatte Hermine den Kopf gehoben und sah Severus fragend an, der schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und schaute wieder auf Ginny, die still und mit einer leichten Röte im Gesicht vor ihm stand.

„Danke, Severus. Du machst mich ganz verlegen. Sieht es wirklich gut aus? Meinst du Draco wird es gefallen," flüsterte sie.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, weil Ginny sie das gleiche schon xmal gefragt hatte und sie hörte wie Severus Ginny die gleiche Antwort gab, die sie ihr auch gegeben hatte.

„Ginny, er wird es mögen da bin ich mir hundertprozentig sicher." Er lehnte sich vor zu ihr und flüsterte ihr dann ins Ohr, so das nur sie das verstehen konnte:

„Und falls nicht, dann hat er dich nicht verdient, dann nimm Harry der ist auch noch zu haben."

Ginny lachte los, Hermine zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch bekam von Severus aber keine Antwort.

Sie war fast fertig, sie sah zur Uhr,

_zum Glück, danke Gott für die Hilfe. Obwohl es lag wohl doch eher an Severus_, dachte sie als Ginnys Stimme ertönte.

„Severus Snape was willst du mir denn da andrehen? Nein danke, bloß nicht Harry dann würde ich ja eher noch dich nehmen, obwohl ich glaube Mum würde dann erst recht der Schlag treffen," sie lachte über Severus´s verwirrtes Gesicht.

„Na, ich hoffe das war jetzt ein Kompliment und keine Beleidigung," murrte er.

„Fertig," sagte Hermine.

Ginny drehte sich und strahlte beide an.

„Hermine du bist ein Schatz," sie umarmte ihre Freundin und drehte sich zu Severus.

„Sev, natürlich war das ein Kompliment ich kann doch Dracos liebstes Vorbild nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, komm her und lass dich drücken, danach schickst du mir Vater hoch, damit wir endlich anfangen können," sie drückte Serverus an sich und ließ ihn dann wieder frei.

„Hermine, gehst du gleich mit Severus, ihr müsst ja beide mit vorne bei Draco stehen," meinte sie besserwisserisch,

Hermine krauste die Nase und nickte.

Sie griff nach ihrem Schal und ging auf Severus zu, der an der Tür auf sie wartete.

„Miss Ganger, wenn ich bitten darf?" er hielt ihr elegant den Arm hin, sie hackte sich unter und sie verließen zusammen das Zimmer.

Ginny grinste ihnen frech hinterher.

_Geht doch, wäre doch gelacht wenn die zwei nicht die nächsten sind die heiraten_, dachte sie, setzte sich und wartete auf ihren Vater.

Hermine hatte wieder ihr Kleid vorne angehoben und schritt nun an Severus´s Arm die Treppe runter, ihre Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn.

„Sag mal wieso hast du Draco deinen Sohn genannt, er ist doch von Lucius oder nicht?" fragte sie Severus und sah ihn an.

Er lächelte und antwortete:

„Ja, er ist von Lucius. Ich nenne ihn meinen Sohn genau wie Harry weil ich für die beiden so etwas wie ein Ersatzvater geworden bin. Da ich keine eigenen Kinder habe und nicht weiß ob ich je eigene bekommen werde, habe ich mir gedacht, kannst du auch die zwei Kerle als Söhne anerkennen, erziehen brauchst du da nichts mehr das ist eh Hopfen und Malz verloren."

Er lachte als er Hermines verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

_Er will eigene Kinder! Und woher kennt er dieses Muggelsprichwort?_ dachte sie.

„ Ihr seid verrückt," murmelte sie und bemerkte das sie im Garten angekommen waren. Sie sahen sich nach Arthur um und gaben Minerva und Molly ein Zeichen das es bald losgehen würde.


	12. Die Zeremonie

**Kapitel 12. Die Zeremonie**

„Sehr geehrte Gäste würden sie sich bitte hinsetzen, wir werden in wenigen Minuten mit der Zeremonie beginnen," rief Molly und geleitete einige Gäste zu Stühlen.

Hermine bemerkte das sie immer noch bei Severus am Arm war und wollte auch nicht das er sie losließ und so wie es aussah hatte er das auch gar nicht vor.

Es fühlte sich so gut an, er hatte irgendetwas beruhigendes, sie hätte sich nie Träumen lassen so etwas jemals über Ihren Professor für Zaubertränke zu denken.

Und plötzlich stellte sie sich die Frage wie alt er wohl ist.

Sie sah ihn an, schaute in dieses lächelnde Gesicht mit diesen tiefen schwarzen Augen und wusste keine Antwort.

„Hermine, wir müssen nach vorne," sanft zog er sie mit sich.

Draco stand schon vor Minerva und wirkte ziemlich aufgeregt.

Severus entließ Hermine aus seinem Arm, sie sollte rechts neben Ginny stehen und er selbst stellte sich neben Draco und drückte ihm kurz den Arm.

Draco lächelte dankend und dann erklang Musik, was bedeutete das Arthur mit Ginny am Arm hereinkam, er drehte sich langsam um und wenn Severus ihn nicht gestützt hätte wäre er wohl bei ihrem Anblick zusammen gesunken.

_O Gott, O Gott, Ginny das ist der Wahnsinn, bist du schön_, dachte er und schluckte ein paarmal schwer.

Hermine beobachtete Draco und sie hatte genau mitbekommen das es hin fast hingehauen hätte, wenn Severus ihn nicht gestützt hätte.

Sie sah zu ihm und sah dieses belustigte glitzern in seinen Augen und dann zwinkerte er ihr zu, sie lächelte ihn an.

_Hermine diese Mann, ist niemals ihm Leben Professor Severus Snape der Meister der Zaubertränke, er kann es nicht sein. Dieser Mann ist der blanke Wahnsinn, er sieht so gut mit diesem Lachen aus, diesen wundervollen Haaren, diese tolle Stimme und diese Ungeheure Ruhe die er ausstrahlt, das kann niemals Serverus Snape sein. Den haben sie doch vertauscht oder sonst was_, dachte sie.

Sie gab sich einen Ruck um ihr Gedanken loszuwerden weil Ginny nun neben ihr und Draco stand und ihn anstrahlte.

Draco lächelte zurück und alle Augen richteten sich nun auf Minerva Mc Gonagall.

„Ich heiße sie alle Herzlich Willkommen liebe Gäste und liebes Brautpaar, wir sind hier zusammen gekommen um die Vereinigung zweier sich liebenden Menschen zu bezeugen."

Sie hörten ein schniefen und Ginny wusste das ihre Mutter nah am Heulkrampf, vor Freude, war.

Sie lächelte leicht und drückte Dracos Hand.

Minerva sah auf die zwei glücklichen Gesichter und sprach Ginny an.

„Ginerva Molly Weasley nimmst du Draco Malfoy zu deinem Mann? Willst du ihn ewig lieben und ihm treu sein? So antworte mit ,Ja'."

„Ja," hauchte Ginny und Molly ließ einen Riesen Schluchzer los. Alle grinsten.

„Dann nimm seinen Ring als Zeichen seiner Liebe und Treue und trage ihn mit Stolz." Sie legte Ginny den Ring in die rechte, vor sich ausgestreckte, Hand und wendete sich an Draco.

„Draco Malfoy nimmst du Ginerva Molly Weasley zu deiner Frau? Willst du sie ewig lieben und ihr treu sein? So antworte mit ‚Ja'."

„Ja," gab Draco klar und deutlich von sich und drückte Ginnys linke Hand.

Molly schniefte noch einmal und Arthur nahm sie in den Arm.

„Dann möchte ich dich bitten, ihr den Ring deiner Liebe und Treue anzustecken." 

Draco drehte sich zu Ginny, strahlte sie an und nahm den Ring aus ihrer Hand.

Er ergriff diese und drehte die Handfläche nach innen, steckte ihr den Ring an den Finger und sagte dabei:

„Für immer, Ich liebe Dich Ginny."

„Ginerva Molly Weasley, du hast den Ring der Liebe und Treue empfangen, wenn du diesen Ring,"Minerva hielt ihr ein goldenesTablett, auf den der Ring auf einem weißen Tuch lag, hin und sagte weiter,„nimmst und ihn Draco an den Finger steckst, zeigst du ihm deine Liebe und Treue. Somit bist du ab diesem Tag Ginerva Molly Malfoy."

Ginny ergriff den Ring sah Draco in die Augen und steckte ihm den Ring an die rechte Hand und sagte dabei:

„Auf ewig, Ich Liebe Dich, Draco."

Sie drehten sich zu Minerva, die nickte und sagte dann:

„Nun reicht mir eure Hände." 

Sie nahm Ginnys rechte Hand als erste, legte Dracos rechte auf Ginnys so das sich die Ringe berührten. Zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch und fuhr mit dem Stab um ihre Hände, beide spürten wie die Ringe warm wurden.

Sie sah Ginny und Draco lächelnd an und fuhr fort.

„Somit seit ihr nun Mister und Misses Draco Malfoy. Ich bitte jetzt die Trauzeugen vorzutreten."

Severus trat neben Draco und Hermine neben Ginny. Minerva wand sich an Severus.

„Severus Snape reiche mir deine linke Hand." Severus reichte ihr die Hand, sie legte sie auf Dracos, so das Severus´s Hand auch Ginnys berührte.

„Hermine Jane Granger reich mir bitte deine rechte Hand," Hermine gab ihr die Hand welche Minerva so auf Severuss Hand legte das Hermines auch Dracos und Ginnys berührte.

Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen als sie Severus Hand unter ihrer spürte.

Severus schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren und nicht auf dieses warme Gefühl zu achten was durch ihre Hand verursacht wurde.

Minerva legte ihre Hand auf alle anderen und sagte dann:

„Severus Snape und Hermine Jane Granger, ihr seit die Trauzeugen dieser beiden liebenden Menschen, eure Aufgabe ist es, nicht nur hier Zeuge dieser Vereinigung zu sein sondern ihnen eine Hilfe bei ihrer Ehe zu sein. Mit Rat und Tat zu Seite zu stehen, ihr seid hier durch diesen Bund den wir jetzt gleich schließen werden eine Familie, die zusammenhalten, die sich helfen und sich gegenseitig schützen sollen. Ebenso soll unter euch ein ewiges Band der Liebe herrschen, so wie diese Liebe der beiden zueinander." Severus schluckte und nickte.

„Wenn ich jetzt den letzten Spruch sage, ist die Ehe vor allen hier gezeugt worden. Wenn einer von euch beiden,"sie sah Severus und Hermine an„nicht der Zeuge dieser Verbindung sein möchte sollte er dieses jetzt preisgeben." Minerva wartete einen Augenblick und sprach weiter.

„Somit werde ich jetzt diese Verbindung schließen."Minerva murmelte eine Spruch, wobei sie die Augen schloss, alle acht Hände begannen in einem goldenen Lichtball zu leuchten welcher dann erlosch. Minerva öffnete die Augen und sah auf.

„Severus, Hermine danke." Beide nahmen ihre Hände weg und sahen sich kurz an, Severus konnte in ihren Augen Tränen schimmern sehen und lächelte ihr zu.

Dieser Mann ist verblüffend, dieses Lächeln, _Mine das hättest du von Snape nicht gedacht_. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen um überhaupt noch alles mitzubekommen.

Minerva sprach zu Draco und Ginny.

„So liebes Brautpaar ich wünsche euch alles gute für eure gemeinsame Zukunft und nun lasst euch feiern."

Sie umarmte beide und dann ging der Trubel los jeder wollte dem Brautpaar gratulieren, es dauerte eine gewisse Zeit bis alle in den Genuss gekommen waren einmal Draco und dann Ginny zu umarmen, beide strahlten heller als die Sonne und genossen die Aufmerksamkeit.

Hermine hatte nicht gemerkt das Severus in den Trubel sich zu ihr gesellt hatte, sie freute sich so für die beiden das ihr vor Rührung wieder die Tränen kamen, sie verfluchte sich das sie nicht wenigstens eine kleine Tasche mitgenommen hatte, wo sie ein Taschentuch reintun konnte, als ihr ein weißes Stofftaschentuch gereicht wurde, sah sie sich um und schaute in schwarze Augen die sie freundlich anfunkelten.

„Hermine, nicht doch, du willst doch nicht Molly den Rang ablaufen," flüsterte er mit seiner warmen Stimme.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich schnell weg und sah zu den anderen, sie spürte wie er hinter sie trat und sich zu ihrem Ohr lehnte.

„Was denn? Hermine Jane Granger ist sprachlos? Das kann ich nicht glauben," neckte er sie und ihr liefen heiße Schauer den Rücken runter, die sein Atem auf ihrer Haut verursachte.

Sie war wirklich sprachlos, _was hat dieser Mann das dich so verwirrt_, dachte sie.

_Hermine, Hermine nehme dich in acht dieser Mann kann dir gefährlich werden_, aber sie wollte nicht einen Zentimeter von ihm wegrücken auch wenn er ihr viel zu dicht stand aber es war so ein schönes Gefühl und dann spürte sie seine Hand die sich auf ihre Hüfte legte und dort eine enorme Hitze ausstrahlte.

Severus wusste auch nicht warum er ihr die Hand an die Hüfte legte, er wollte sie einfach berühren, spüren.

Er lächelte als sie leicht zusammen zuckte als er seine Hand dort hinlegte aber ihn nicht abwerte.

‚_Na Severus Snape das könnte ja ein gutes Zeichen sein' _dachte er.

„Liebe Gäste, Liebe Familie wir, meine hinreißende Frau und ich, möchten euch danken das ihr alle gekommen seit. Wir möchten euch nun zu Tisch bitten, esst und trinkt mit uns und nachher möchte ich dann mit jeder hier anwesenden Frau das Tanzbein schwingen, es werden keine Ausnahmen gemacht, damit das klar ist," rief Draco allen zu und führte sie zu Tisch.

Hermine spürte den Druck auf ihrer Hüfte und folgte wie in Trance Severus zum Tisch.

Er hielt ihr den Stuhl zurecht und sie konnte sich setzen, er nahm dann neben ihr Platz. Als alle saßen sprach Ginny:

„Liebe Gäste, Liebe Familie wir wünschen euch ein guten Appetit, nun esst es ist reichlich da, sie hob ihr Glas und prostete alle zu. Als sie sich setzte gab sie Draco einen Kuss, sie fühlte sich so Glücklich wie noch nie und sie sah ihm an das er es auch war.

Beim Essen wurde munter geplaudert und gelacht und sogar Hermine hatte ihre Stimme wieder gefunden und unterhielt sich mit Severus grade über irgend einen komplizierten Zaubertrank, als die Musik anfing zuspielen. Severus schaute ihr in die Augen und fragte:

„Hermine wollen wir Tanzen?" er wollte sie wieder anfassen, er konnte nicht anderes etwas zog ihn magisch an.

„Ja, gerne doch Severus," antwortete sie und erhob sich, reichte ihm ihre Hand und fühlte dann wieder diese angenehme Wärme.

Als er ihr seinen Arm um die Taille legte, schloss sie kurz die Augen und schluckte hart um ihren Körper wieder unter Gewalt zu bekommen, was sehr schwer war weil er sie dichter an sich heranzog um mit ihr den langsamen Walzer zu tanzen.

Severus schloss die Augen und genoss es Hermine im Arm zu haben, sie hatte unbewusst die Luft angehalten als er sie zu sich ranzog, also ging es ihr nicht anders als ihm.

Dieses Kribbeln war so unendlich schön.

Minerva saß am Bild von Albus Dumbledore und sagte zu ihm:

„Lieber Albus siehst du auch was ich sehe?"

„ Ja Minerva ich sehe es, er scheint es zu genießen mit Miss Granger zu tanzen, schau mal er hat sogar die Augen geschlossen, sie sehen toll zusammen aus. Ich glaube da kommt bald die nächste Hochzeit auf uns zu," antwortete er amüsiert Minerva lachte als Molly zu ihnen trat.

„Was ist so lustig Minerva?" fragte sie und setzte sich.

„Ach Albus und ich haben grad die neuste Pärchenbildung begutachtet," gab sie zurück.

Molly sah ein wenig irritiert aus, sah sich um und suchte Harry konnte ihn aber nicht finden.

„Wo ist Harry denn? Wen hat er denn diesmal an der Angel?" fragte sie neugierig und sah Minerva an, Minerva lachte.

„Oh Molly, nein nicht Harry. Wir meinen Severus und Hermine, die tanzen schon das vierte Lied in Folge und scheinen nicht mehr hier auf diesem Planeten zu sein."

„Was... Wie... Severus und Hermine?!" sie sah sich verwirrt um und sah die beiden wie sie sich zum Takt der Musik bewegten.

Sie schmunzelte und lächelte dann, ja die beiden würden gut zusammenpassen, zwei Bücherwürmer und Wissensdurstige.

„Das habe ich ja noch gar nicht mitbekommen," antwortete sie.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, du warst ja auch mit schluchzen und weinen beschäftigt," gab Albus belustigt von sich, er lachte nur noch mehr als er Mollys bösen Blick sah.

Draco und Ginny tanzten auch, sie schmiegte sich an ihn und sah dann zu Mine die ganz versunken mit Severus tanzte, sie stupste Draco an und deute zu den beiden hin.

„Ich glaub ich werde die junge Liebe mal stören, ich tanz mit Hermi und du mit Sev okay?" flüsterte er ihr zu und sie nickte.

Draco tippte Severus auf die Schulter und rief: „Frauentausch, Herr Professor."

Severus zuckte zusammen und sah in Dracos belustigte Gesicht und verstand nicht.

„Was ist los? Was möchtest du Draco?" fragte er verwirrt.

„ Ich möchte DEINE Frau und du nimmst MEINE Frau," gab Draco verschmitzt zurück.

Severus sah Hermine an, sah dann zu Draco und Ginny und nickte, widerwillig ließ er Hermine los und ergriff Ginnys Hand.

„Severus, alles okay mit dir," fragte sie und schaute in seine Augen.

Er sah zu ihr runter, ihre Augen strahlten ihn fröhlich an.

„Ja, Ginny es geht mir gut." Er löste den Blick und sah sich zu Draco und Hermine um, sie sah so schön aus er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr lassen.

„Severus Snape sag mal willst du mich beleidigen? Ich bin hier die Hauptperson nicht Hermine!" gab Ginny gespielt empört vor, Severus zuckte zusammen er fühlte sich ertappt und sah zu Ginny runter.

„Entschuldigung," murmelte er.

Ginny hielt an und umfasste sein Gesicht, zog ihn zu sich runter und flüsterte in sein Ohr:

„ Irre ich mich oder hat sich unser Severus in unsere hinreißend, hübsch aussehende Hermine verliebt?"

Sie sah ihm dabei fest in die Augen, er schlug die Lider nieder und sagte nichts, sie drückte ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange.

„Na dann herzlichen Glückwunsch. Sollen wir sie von Draco befreien, der wirbelt sie da grad so durch die Gegend, ich glaub das mag sie nicht so gern." Severus sah abrupt auf und sah wie Draco mit Hermine wilde Pirouetten drehte.

„ Ja, ich glaube das wäre besser," gab er rau zurück.

Severus stoppte Draco sah in böse an und meinte:

„Ich glaube du hast zuviel Kraft, du solltest damit haushalten wenn du heute noch mit allen Frauen tanzen willst und wenn du deine Frau heute noch glücklich machen möchtest."

„Also Severus, Hermi mag das, nicht wahr?" sagte Draco und sah Hermine an, die mit dem Kopf schüttelte und sich ein wenig den Bauch hielt weil ihr schlecht war.

Severus ergriff ihre Hand und legte beschützend den Arm um sie und sagte zu Draco.

„Es sieht nicht ganz danach aus wenn du mich fragst. Eher das Gegenteil ist der Fall, also tanz noch mal mit deiner Frau und dann mach dich daran die anderen auf die Tanzfläche zu ziehen."

Er konnte nicht anders, seine Stimme hatte so kalt geklungen das es ihm schon wieder leid tat, was war nur los mit ihm, er fühlte sich erst wieder wohl als er Hermine im Arm hatte, er war so sauer auf Draco, er konnte nicht verstehen warum, ihm fiel ein was Ginny gesagt hatte verliebt ?

Er wusste es nicht, er sah Hermine die immer noch ein wenig blass wirkte an.

„Möchtest du dich setzen? Ein Schluck Wasser trinken?" fragte er sie zärtlich, sie sah ihm in die Augen und dachte _Alles was du willst. Küssen wäre jetzt auch nicht schlecht. Hermine!_ Scholt sie sich selbst, _was denkst du da._

„Gerne, das wäre lieb," haucht sie und ließ sich von Severus wegführen.

Draco sah verwundert seine Frau an die lächelte wissend und zog ihn mit sich.

Harry stand am Büffet und hatte die ganze Szene beobachtet und nun grinste er in sich hinein weil er genau zu wissen glaubte was den guten alten Severus Snape erwischt hatte.

Er sah zu Minerva, Molly und Albus wie die beiden Frauen mit dem Bild tuschelten und immer mal wieder zu Severus und Hermine sahen, also auch sie wussten bescheid, genau wie Ginny und Draco.

Er lächelte und dachte, _na endlich hat es unseren Sev erwischt_.

Severus hatte Hermine zu ihren Plätzen zurück geführt und schenkte ihr ein Glass Wasser ein, reichte es ihr und ergriff sofort wieder ihre andere Hand, sie lächelte ihn an und nahm ein Schluck aus den Glas.

Er streichelte beruhigend ihre Hand und sie schloss die Augen um dieses herrliche Gefühl das ihren Arm hochzog zu genießen, am liebsten wollte sie sich jetzt an ihn lehnen und mit ihm weit weg alleine sein ohne diese vielen Menschen.

_Mine was denkst du da nur wieder, das kann ich nicht glauben_, dachte sie.

„Und schon besser?" fragte er mit seiner tiefen samtenen Stimme und sie öffnete die Augen und schaute ihn an.

„Ja, Severus danke es geht wieder," hauchte sie und verlor sich in seinen tiefen schwarzen Augen.

Er konnte nicht anders, er hob die Hand zu ihrem Gesicht und streichelte ihr über die Wange.

Er zuckte zusammen als Harry sie beide ansprach:

„Hermine geht es dir gut, du siehst ein bisschen blass um die Nase aus? Hat Severus sich nicht anständig benommen, oder was ist los?" fragte er.

Er kniete sich zu ihr und sah sie von unten an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte verzweifelt ihre Stimme zu finden, sie räusperte sich und sagte:

„Harry Potter du bist ein unmöglicher Mensch. Es geht mir gut danke, Severus kümmert sich schon um mich, wir brauchen deine Hilfe nicht auch noch. Und nun geh und reiß die Frauenwelt auf, die warten doch schon die ganze Zeit."

Er grinste. „Schlagfertig wie immer, ich hoffe Severus du weißt auf was du dich da einlässt," gab er neckend zurück.

„Potter, ich warne dich, red kein Blödsinn sonst lernst du mich kenne," stieß Severus hervor und sah in wütend an.

Harry sah in belustigt an, er wusste das es genug war und Serverus seine Reaktion sagte ihm alles was er wissen wollte, er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und meinte:

„Severus, hey beruhig dich, es ist doch nichts passiert, ich lass euch dann mal lieber alleine."

Er verließ die beiden und warf Minerva, Molly und Albus einen wissendes nicken zu, worauf die sofort zu tuscheln anfingen.

Severus sah hinter Harry her, er bemerkte das Nicken welches er den Dreien zuwarf und er sah auch die Reaktion der Dreien, er kochte innerlich und sein Blick verdunkelte sich.

_Potter du Mistkerl, ich könnte dir in den Hintern treten_, dachte er und spürte Hermines Hand die sich auf seine gelegt hatte und ihn streichelte.

Er schaute auf die Hände und dann sah er sie an. Am liebsten hätte er sie sofort an sich gerissen und geküsst aber das wollte er diesen Schaulustigen Affen nicht gönnen.

„Gehen wir ein Stück spazieren? Ich muss hier weg," fragte er Hermine und sie nickte, sie stand auf, ließ seine Hand aber nicht los und er fühlte sich so glücklich.

Sie verließen das Zelt und gingen in Richtung Fluss, der an Ginnys und Dracos Grundstück reicht, hinunter.

Keiner sagte ein Wort, sie hielten sich nur an der Hand und hingen jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken hinterher.

Am Fluss blieben sie stehen.


	13. Heiße Küsse!

**Kapitel 13. Heiße Küsse!**

Keiner von beiden sprach, sie standen nur da und sahen aufs Wasser welches gemächlich an ihnen vorbeizog.

Hermine sah ihn an und bemerkte das er jetzt ein wenig abgespannt aussah und diesmal unterdrückte sie nicht das Gefühl.

Sie fuhr ihm mit der freien Hand beruhigend über den Arm und spürte wie er unter ihrer Berührung zusammen zuckte aber sich nicht von ihr entfernte.

Er sah zu ihr, ohne das er es wollte drehte er sich zu ihr und fuhr mit seiner Hand ihren Arm hoch bis zu ihrer Wange wo er sie liegen ließ und ihr tief in die Augen sah.

Bitte Gott lass mich jetzt nicht das falsches tun, bitte? O Gott Hermine du bist so wundervoll, dachte er.

Langsam bewegten sich seine Lippen zu ihren hinab, vorsichtig so als könnte er sie kaputtmachen berührte er ihre Lippen und küsste sie zärtlich.

Sie hatte wundevolle warme und schöne Lippen sie schmeckten so himmlisch, er wollte mehr aber beherrschte sich um sie nicht zu verschrecken.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn ein wenig fester zu sich als sie den Kuss vertiefte.

Severus keuchte als er Ihre Brüste, ihren Körper, ihre Zunge an und in seinem Körper spürte, auch er umarmte sie und drückte sie an sich.

Bitte, lass es kein Traum sein und lass es nie enden, dachte er.

‚Ich werde wahnsinnig, der Mann ist nicht von dieser Welt, bitte nicht aufhören', dachte Hermine und versank weiter in seinem Kuss.

Sie spürte genau wie erregt er war, sie waren so dicht aneinander gepresst das es schwer war es nicht zu fühlen. Er löste sich von ihr und sah ihr in die Augen.

„ Hermine was machst du mit mir? Kann es sein das du mir den Kopf verdreht hast," flüsterte er sie verliebt an, sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„ Ich weiß es nicht, findest du es falsch?" flüsterte sie zurück.

„Nein, du?" gab er ruhig zurück.

„Nein," antwortete sie und zog seinen Kopf zu sich um ihn dann erneut zu küssen.

Ich glaub es nicht sie küsst mich, wenn ich jetzt sterben müsste wäre es zu schade aber ich hätte dann wenigstens einmal diese Glück genossen', dachte er.

‚ Er ist so fantastisch das es schon erschreckend ist, ist es wirklich richtig? Mine, stell dich nicht an hör auf dein Herz und stell den Kopf aus', ermahnte sie sich selbst und gab sich weiter seinem Kuss hin.

Sie protestierte ein wenig als er den Kuss löste und sah fragend in seine, vor Erregung lodernden, Augen.

„Hermine wenn wir jetzt nicht aufhören, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wann ich das letztemal Sex hatte und ich will mit Dir nichts überstürzen, obwohl ich mir im Moment nichts anderes Wünsche als mit dir jetzt in irgend einem Bett zu landen," sagte er mit rauer Stimme und schaute in ihre leuchtenden Augen die auch mehr wollten.

‚Hermine hast du das gehört er will mit dir schlafen, das träume ich, oder hat er das jetzt wirklich gesagt. Lass uns hier verschwinden, wir suchen uns ein Bett und bitte nimm mich. Hermine du bist ordinär', die Gedanken rasten nur so durch ihren Kopf.

Sie sah ihn liebevoll an und berührte seine Wange.

„Ich wäre zu allem bereit, Severus. Bring mich weg von hier, lass uns gehen ich will ins nächste Bett mit dir, jetzt gleich und bitte küss mich noch mal," hörte sie sich sagen.

Er lächelte und senkte seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie wieder, sie zog ihn noch stärker zu sich, das er sich fragte wo diese zierliche Frau diese Kraft hernahm.

Er konnte nicht glauben was sie sagte aber er wollte nicht gleich die erste Nacht über sie herfallen auch wenn sie ihn grad gefährlich an diese Grenze brachte, doch alles fallen und stehen zu lassen wollte er nicht.

Er machte sich schweratmend von ihr los.

„Hermine, nicht bitte! Lass uns ein wenig Zeit, nicht heute auch wenn mein Körper mir was ganz anderes sagt aber bitte, lass uns vernünftig sein," sprach er schweratmend und sah sie bittend an.

Sie zog eine Flunsch und es hätte ihn nicht gewundert wenn sie mit dem Fuß aufgestampft hätte aber sie besann sich und nickte.

Sie ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn zu der Bank die unter einem Baum am Fluss stand und sie setzten sich.

„Ich glaub wir sollten uns noch ein wenig setzen weil wir so nicht zurück können, man könnte ja denken wir haben es grad getan wenn wir so errötet und erhitzt zurück gehen," gab sie anständig wieder, Severus lächelte.

„Ja da könntest du recht haben aber ich glaube das denken sie so oder so. Besonders Harry und Draco werden nicht mit ihren Vermutungen hinter dem Berg halten," sprach er belustigt, sie lachte.

„Ja, da wirst du sicherlich rechthaben, die beiden sind unmöglich." Sie lehnte sich an ihn und sie genossen die Stille.

Severus hoffte inständig das sein Körper sich beruhigen würde aber es viel ihm schwer, seine Gedanken nicht weiterzuspinnen was er mit dieser Frau, die hier so zärtlich an ihn gelehnt saß, anstellen konnte.

„Ach hier seit ihr? Hermine geht es dir besser, nach Dracos Karusselltanz?" fragte Minerva und sah die zwei aufmerksam an.

Hier ist doch was passiert? Das seh ich genau, Severus Snape du Schwerenöter hast du die kleine Granger rumgekriegt, Albus wird sich freuen, dachte sie.

„Ja, danke Minerva so langsam geht es mir wieder gut ich musste nur ein wenig raus, weg von dem Trubel. Hat er dich auch schon über die Tanzfläche gewirbelt?" antwortete Hermine freundlich und sie rückten zusammen damit sie sich neben Serverus setzen konnte.

Was ihnen beiden absolut nichts ausmachte so konnte sie ein wenig enger beisammen sein.

„Ja, das hat er. Wenn der so weitermacht ist er nachher so fertig das Ginny ihren Mann so ins Bett packen kann. Harry ist auch nicht besser. Er amüsiert sich mit einer von Ginnys Schneidereikolleginnen, die anderen zwei sind schon ganz sauer," lachte sie, „Hier ist es ja richtig angenehm." Stellte sie fest.

„Deshalb sind wir hier her um vor diesen Jungen Wilden unsere Ruhe zu haben," gab Severus zurück.

Lügner, du wolltest Hermine vernaschen, dachte Minerva.

„Da habe ich ja Glück das ich so´ne alte Schachtel bin die nicht zu laut ist," gab Minerva zurück und alle lachten.

„Ich glaub wir sollten mal lieber zurück gehen weil sonst gleich alle hierher kommen und die Ruhe ist dann vorbei," meinte Severus erhob sich und bot beiden Frauen je einen Arm an.

Welchen sie beide dankend annahmen und zusammen gingen sie Richtung Zelt.

Als sie das Zelt betraten trafen sie auf Draco, er sah sie alle drei an, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und rief:

„Ey Harry! Harry! Komm mal her das musst du dir ansehen."

Harry sah auf, löste sich von Miriam und ging zu Draco und sah auf Hermine, Severus und Minerva.

„Was denn Draco?" fragte er.

Severus flüsterte: „Mädels, jetzt kommt bestimmt wieder was ganz intelligentes, also haltet euch fest." Beide Frauen drücken seinen Arm ein wenig fester und grinsten die beiden Jungs an.

„Schau mal, mit einer geht er weg und mit zweien kommt er wieder. Respekt, Severus nach so langer Zeit und dann gleich zwei Frauen. Ist das nicht zu viel für dich, in deinem Alter." Draco und Harry kicherten wie kleine Mädchen.

Severus setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf und schaute einmal durch das Zelt und dabei viel im auf das er Ginny und Molly nirgends sehen konnte, ihm kam da so ein teuflischer Gedanke.

Na wartet Jungs euch wird das lachen noch vergehen, dachte er.

Er legte ein fieses Grinsen auf und gab dann arrogant zurück: „Wieso zwei? ..."

Weiter kam er nicht weil Harry und Draco jetzt erst recht lachten, er setzte nocheinmal an:

„Wieso zwei? Es waren doch vier. Molly hilft Ginny nur mit dem Kleid das es wieder ordentlich aussieht. Die müssten auch gleich wieder kommen." Sein Grinsen nahm nun doch Snapsche Formen an. Hermine und Minerva mussten sich schwer beherrschen nicht loszulachen, nickten den Jungs bestätigend zu aber Severus´s Antwort hatte Harry und Draco schlagartig zum Schweigen gebracht.

Draco sah sich um und suchte das Zelt nach Ginny und Molly ab, _das kann nicht wahr sein_, dachte er.

Er sah Severus wütend an und schon fingen er und die zwei Frauen, an seinem Arm, das lachen an.

Minerva hielt sich den Bauch und Hermine hatte Lachtränen in den Augen. Severus löste sich von den Frauen, legte Draco eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte:

„Du solltest nie, einen alten ehemals sarkastisch und gefährlichen Zaubertränkemeister herausfordern, da wirst du meistens verlieren, mein Sohn. Und nun mach ein fröhlicheres Gesicht und lass mir meinen Triumph. Das nächstemal seit ihr wieder die Sieger." Draco knuffte ihn in die Seite:

„Aber ehrlich Severus, im ersten Moment habe ich dir das abgekauft, die beiden Mädels haben auch noch so ernst geschaut und nickten dann auch noch mit dem Kopf, tue das nie wieder bitte. Du kannst froh sein das ich meinen Zauberstab in der Jacke habe und die hängt über dem Stuhl," er sah ihn ernst an.

„Ich weiß war ein schlechter Scherz aber ihr seid manchmal nicht besser," er grinste und umarmte Draco.

„Nun lasst uns aber feiern, Hermine, Minerva kommt wir gehen was trinken," rief er und zog die Mädels hinter sich her.

Harry legte einen Arm um Dracos Schultern und meinte:

„Da hat er ja echt mal den Vogel abgeschossen, würd ich sagen. Das hat gesessen, aber lustig war´s doch, oder?"

„ Ja, das schon, ich glaube er hat recht. Wir haben uns in letzter Zeit doch ein wenig zu doll über sein Sexualleben amüsiert," gab Draco zu bedenken.

„Aber so wie es aussieht kommt das besagte wohl grad heftig in Bewegung dank unserer Hermine," meinte Harry schmunzelnd und sah wie Severus Hermine grad wieder auf die Tanzfläche und eng in den Arm zog.

Draco sah hin und lächelte.

„Jepp, das wird dann das Traumpaar des Abends."

„Wer wird das Traumpaar des Abends? Ich denke das sind wir?" sprach eine ihm wohlbekannte Frauenstimme. Er löste sich aus Harrys Arm und schlang die Arme um seine süße Frau.

„Nein, mein Schatz diesen Rang haben wir soeben verloren, den haben nun Hermi und Sev." Er lächelte sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Das ja wohl die Höhe, los Mister Malfoy auf zum Angriff, den Titel holen wir uns zurück," rief sie gespielt entrüstet und zog ihn mit auf die Tanzfläche wo sie sogleich zu tanzen anfingen.

Minerva saß beim Bild von Albus und erzählte ihm was sie im Garten gesehen hatte.

Er konnte es nicht glauben das Severus tatsächlich bei der ersten Möglichkeit die sich ihm bot, Hermine küssen würde.

„Respekt, das ist wirklich ein neuer Snape, ich freu mich schon auf unsere Gespräche und vielleicht ist Hermine dann auch dabei.

Minerva lächelte und nickte als Bestätigung, Hermine würde mit Sicherheit mal dabei sein.

Es war noch eine schöne lustige Feier, alle hatten viel Spaß und es wurde viel getanzt.

Hermine und Severus verschwanden dann und wann mal wieder zur Bank am Fluss wo sie sich dann immer küssten. Severus musste sich schwer beherrschen aber Hermine behielt immer die Oberhand und sie gab ihm genug Zeit sich danach immer abzukühlen, obwohl sie ihn auch am liebsten in ihr Bett oben im Gästezimmer gezerrt hätte.

Um halb drei waren die letzten Gäste gegangen und Ginny und Draco konnten endlich ins Bett gehen, sie waren beide zu erledigt um noch irgendetwas anderes zu machen.

Ginny lag bei Draco im Arm und fragte:

„Hast du gesehen wie Hermine und Severus sich verabschiedet haben? Die wollten sich gar nicht trennen, Mine war zwar so müde, man sah es ihr an aber sie wollte nicht das er geht."

„Ja habe ich, süß oder? Sie hat ihn erst gehen lassen als er ihr versprach das sie sich heute bei ihm zum Essen treffen könnten. Als ich ihn fragte ob er da nicht so kleine Hintergedanken gehabt hat, meinte er nur, das wir dann unser Haus für uns hätten und wir uns durchs ganze Haus amüsieren könnten. Weil jetzt ja wohl nicht mehr viel laufen würde, oder etwa doch meinte er. Das grinsen hättest du sehen sollen," er schüttelte den Kopf dabei.

Ginny lachte, „Ich muss sagen ich hätte nie gedacht das unser Zaubertränkelehrer so schlagfertig und super drauf ist. Der hat sich total verändert, er sieht echt super aus. Ich glaube Hermine tut ihm ganz gut, meinst du nicht auch?" er antwortete nicht. „Draco? Du schläfst doch wohl nicht schon?" sie lächelt, er schlief, sie kuschelte sich an ihn und schlief auch ein.

Mit schlafen hatte Hermine so ihre Probleme sie war zwar hundemüde aber sie bekam kein Auge zu, sie dachte die ganze Zeit an Severus.

Sie wollten sich heute bei ihm zu Essen treffen um ein Uhr, sie war so aufgeregt wie ein kleines Schulmädchen. Sie hatte sich bei ihm so wohl gefühlt und er konnte unheimlich gut küssen, der Arme, dachte sie.

_Seinen Blutdruck habe ich aber arg strapaziert_.

Sie hatte seine Erregung jedesmal gespürt und es tat ihr leid das sie nicht noch einen Schritt weitergegangen sind.

Sie kicherte, er ist bestimmt zu Hause gleich ins Bad und hat in nur einmal in die Hand genommen und an sie gedacht und schon war er fertig.

Sie lachte, Hermine Granger was hast du nur für unanständige Gedanken über deinen Zaubertränkelehrer, du solltest dich schämen, sich über ihn so lustig machen, dachte sie.

Aber sie konnte nicht anders und lachte.

Andererseits konnte sie ihn verstehen, das zeigte ihr auch das Severus ein ehrbarer Mann und nicht gleich mit jeder ins Bett sprang wie Harry.

Der war kurz nach Mitternacht mit dieser Miriam abgezogen, sie schüttelte den Kopf.

_Potter du bist ein unmöglicher Kerl aber ich mag dich trotzdem_.

Irgendwann schlief sie dann doch ein.

Severus war nach Hause gekommen und fühlte sich total erschlagen.

Hermine hatte ihn manchmal ganz schön an den Rand seiner Beherrschung gebracht, sie war aber auch eine so verführerische Frau.

So ein bildhübsches Gesicht, diese braunen Augen und ihr Körper fühlte sich so gut an.

Wie sie sich immer an ihn geschmiegt hat, ihre Haut war so himmlisch weich und ihre Lippen waren nur göttlich.

Snape, Schluss jetzt! Du hast sonst gleich wieder einen Ständer in der Hose und dann müsstest du da auch noch Handanlegen, ansonsten ist nichts mit schlafen. Obwohl? ... das kann ich so auch nicht. Ich muss eh an sie denken, da kann man sich dann ja auch ein wenig Erleichterung schaffen, oder? Das war doch ganz normal.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln ging in sein Bad und machte sich fertig fürs Bett.

Nachdem er sich dann doch noch Erleichterung beschafft hatte schlief er lächelnd und an Hermine denkend ein.


	14. Snape Manor!

**Kapitel 14. Snape Manor**

Hermine war doch irgendwann eingeschlafen und wurde um halb zwölf wach. Sie fühlte sich ausgeruht aber auch aufgeregt.

Was soll ich bloß anziehen? Hermine mach dich nicht verrückt, egal was aber wenigstens Klamotten. Jetzt verarsche ich mich schon selbst. O Gott Severus was machst du mit mir. Ich werde Wahnsinnig, was soll ich bloß anziehen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging erst einmal unter die Dusche um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Danach fühlte sie sich schon ein wenig besser und besah sich ihre Garderobe.

Sie wählte einen dunkelgrünes Kostüm und eine weiße Bluse aus, zog dazu ihre dunkelgrünen Pumps an die sie auch gestern schon getragen hatte und bewunderte sich im Spiegel.

Ja, Hermine so kann man dich loslassen.

Sie war zufrieden mit sich, sie sah auf die Uhr und hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit.

Als sie in der Küche ging unterbrach sie Ginny und Draco die sich fröhlich Lachend gegenseitig füttern, sie lächelte.

„Entschuldigt, ich bin gleich weg dann könnt ihr ungestört weitermachen," meinte sie und goss sich einen Kaffee ein.

Draco grinste sie an:

„Wird auch Zeit, ich kann mich nicht mehr beherrschen und möchte ja nicht das du noch neidisch wirst und der arme Sev dann leiden muss."

„Draco Malfoy du bist unmöglich, lass Mine in Ruhe," Ginny knuffte ihn, stand auf und ging zu Hermine.

„Hermine du siehst wundervoll aus, ich wünsch dir einen angenehmen Tag und viel Spaß mit Serverus," sie drückte sie an sich.

„Ja, mit Spaß könntest du richtig liegen. Das wird ja auch mal Zeit für beide," gab Draco belustig von sich.

Ginny drehte sich um zu Draco und blickte ihn böse an aber ehe sie was sagen konnte sprach Hermine.

„Möchtest du einen ausführlichen Bericht, wie wir es gemacht haben und wie oft oder reicht es dir wenn ich dir erzähle das wir es gemacht haben. Und was ist wenn wir es nicht tun, wenn wir nur gute Freunde sind und ich mich mit ihm treffe um seine Bibliothek zu sehen." Draco lachte los und schlug sich mit der Hand auf sein Bein.

„Hermine wem willst du das denn erzählen, ihr habt euch gestern ja schon fast verschlungen und ihr wart oft genug verschwunden also sag mir nicht das das nur freundschaftlich war. Sei doch froh das alles andere noch so gut passt dann hat der Sex wenigstens noch einen anderen nutzen," gab er belustigt von sich. Hermine lief rot an und Ginny explodierte.

„Sag mal Malfoy du spinnst wohl, du hast doch echt nichts anderes im Kopf. Himmel, was habe ich da geheiratet, kann ich das noch ändern? Mine ich muss mich für dieses Riesenarschloch, was sich mein Mann nennt, entschuldigen. Er kann nicht anders, er ist im Moment stark schwanzgesteuert also nicht zu ernst nehmen, bitte." Sie drückte Hermine an sich.

„Danke Draco, du kannst einen echt aufbauen, du hast Ginny gar nicht verdient. Einmal ein Arsch immer ein Arsch. Ich geh jetzt, ich brauche noch frische Luft um mich abzureagieren sonst denkt Serverus noch ich bin grad vom Teufel gebissen worden," sie reckte den Kopf und ging aus dem Haus.

Ginny sah Draco immer noch böse an.

Wie kann er nur, manchmal fehlt ihm echt das Feingefühl, Malfoy eben, dachte sie.

„Was denn ich wollte ihr nur Mut machen, sonst nichts," verteidigte er sich.

„Manchmal bist du echt widerlich, Draco. Aber ich kenn da ein gutes Mittel," sie schaute ihn ein wenig milder an.

„Und was ist das für ein Mittel womit du deinen Mann zur Vernunft bringen möchtest?" fragte er amüsiert weil sie wie eine kleine Buckelige Hexe auf ihn zu ging und ihre Hände an seinen Hals legte.

„Wenn Mister Malfoy schön lieb ist und all das tut was seine Frau von ihm will dann zeigt sie es ihm," gab sie schnurrend zurück.

„Und was wäre es, was ich tun soll?" fragte er und schloss genüsslich die Augen.

„Nimm mich sofort auf die Arme und dann nichts wie ins Bett alles weitere erfahren sie dann Vorort, beeilen sie sich ich kann sehr ungeduldig werden," gab sie bestimmend zurück.

Draco war schon aufgesprungen und hatte seine Frau auf dem Arm.

So etwas ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Ginny lachte begeistert als er mit ihr die Treppe hoch lief und mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer stürzte.

Hermine war vor die Tür getreten und sog erstmal kräftig die frische Luft in ihre Lungen, sie atmete aus und wieder ein, bis sie sich dadurch ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf so als wollte sie die Gedanken loswerden, alles hinter sich lassen.

Sie wollte nicht so betrübt zu Severus gehen, sie freute sich doch zu ihm zu gehen und das machte sie nicht aus irgendwelchen Hintergedanken, wie Draco meinte. Sie hatte sich in Serverus verliebt, es war so schwer ihn heute morgen gehen zu lassen sie fühlte sich so allein und verlassen.

Sie wusste gar nicht das ihr so etwas schon früher passiert war, sie hatte sich so in ihre Arbeit vertieft das sie nichts und niemanden an sich gelassen hatte.

Plötzlich kam ihr so ein Gedanke, wann hatte sie eigentlich das letztemal Sex gehabt?

Sie grübelte nach und dann viel es ihr ein, es war am Anfang ihrer Studiumszeit da hatte sie eine kurze Affäre mit einem Kollegen aber nicht ernstes und so ein Gefühl wie Serverus bei ihr auslöste hatte sie damals nicht.

Sie sah auf die Uhr, zehn vor eins, sie apparierte vor Severus´s Anwesen und trat verwundert durch das Tor, in diesen wundervoll blühenden Garten.

Er war so farbenprächtig das sie hier und da stehenblieb und auch mal an den Blumen schnupperte, sie rochen herrlich.

Severus sah aus seinem Fenster in der Bibliothek und sah Hermine die gerade an einer Rose schnupperte, sie lächelte und schaute sich die Farbenpracht an.

Er lächelte jetzt auch, sie sah so wunderschön aus und sie trug ein dunkelgrünes Kostüm was ihr hervorragend stand und dunkelgrün war eh seine Lieblingsfarbe. Er verließ die Bibliothek und ging aus dem Haus, ließ die Tür offen und schritt langsam auf sie zu. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht und zuckte leicht zusammen als er sie an beiden Ellenbogen ergriff und sie an sich zog.

„Hallo, meine Schöne, gefällt dir mein Garten? Ich freue mich das du gekommen bist, hast du gut geschlafen?" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

Sie entspannte sich augenblicklich als sie seine warme ruhige Stimme an ihrem Ohr spürte und lehnte sich an seine Brust.

„Hallo, ja der Garten ist wunderschön und die Rosen duften so herrlich, ich freu mich auch hier bei dir zu sein und mit schlafen hatte ich so ein wenig Probleme, mir schwirrte da immer was im Kopf rum," antwortete sie ihm.

„Was ging dir denn im Kopf herum, doch hoffentlich nicht dunkle Gedanken oder Zweifel?" fragte er sie leise.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und löste sich von ihm, drehte sich um und sah in seine tief schwarzen Augen, die sie anstrahlten wie zwei helle Sterne.

Sie berührte seine Wange und er drückte sie in ihre Hand.

„Du! Du bist mir nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen, Severus Snape. Weißt du, ich kann es gar nicht glauben wie du dich verändert hast. Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich mich in meinen Zaubertränkelehrer verlieben könnte," sagte sie zärtlich und schaute ihm die ganze Zeit in seine Augen.

Er schloss sie für einen Moment. Sie hat sich ihn mich verliebt, unmöglich. Severus du hast dich verhört.

Er schluckte:

„Was hast du da eben gesagt? Du hast dich verliebt in mich?" fragte er und starrte in ihre braunen Augen die aufblitzten als er sie fragte. Sie nickte nur, er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Sie standen mitten auf dem Weg und schauten sich nur an, hätte es geregnet sie hätten es wohl erst gar nicht bemerkt.

Er griff nach ihrer Taille und zog sie zu sich.

„Sag das bitte noch mal, nur damit ich es auch glaube kann," bat er.

„Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Severus Snape und wie ist es mit dir, wie sind deine Gefühle zu mir?" gab sie amüsiert, über seine Verblüfftheit, zurück.

Er sagte nichts, zog sie nur zu sich und küsste sie stürmisch sie lächelte in seinen Mund.

Das heißt dann wohl ja, bei Severus Snape, wie süß.

Sie umarmte ihn und fuhr ihm durch sein Haar, es fühlte sich so Seidig an und sie musste an sein früheres Haar denken, es sah immer so schmierig und fettig aus aber dieses hier fühlte sich so toll an.

Er machte sich los und sagte:

„Ich habe zwar keine Nachbarn aber wir brauchen hier ja nicht im Garten rumstehen, wir können auch reingehen." Sie lächelte.

„Gerne doch, ich bin schon gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen wie mein ehemaliger Lehrer so lebt," sagte sie fröhlich und zog ihn hinter sich her, auf die Haustür zu.

„Du bist aber ganz schön neugierig, wer sagt dir das ich dir das Haus zeige und nicht nur mein Schlafzimmer," gab er belustigt von sich.

Sie blieb in der Tür stehen und drehte sich um und da sie auf der Stufe stand war sie direkt auf Augenhöhe mit ihm. Sie legte ihm die Hände in den Nacken und sagte:

„Herr Professor, wer sagt denn das ich mit ihnen in ihr Schlafzimmer will," und lächelte ihn verschmitzt an.

„Weshalb ist Miss Granger denn hier? Ich hatte so das Gefühl das sie mich schon gestern ins Bett zerren wollte. Ich glaube mich zu erinnern das sie wörtlich zu mir sagte _Bring mich weg von hier, lass uns gehen, ich will ins nächste Bett mit dir, jetzt gleich._ oder habe ich mich da getäuscht," antwortete er belustigt und stupste ihre Nase an, sie zog die Nase kraus und meinte:

„Da hat der Professor wohl was mit den Ohren gehabt, das war ich nicht."

Er nickte nur wissend, trat neben sie und sagte:

„Na gut, Miss Granger ich wünsch ihnen dann noch einen schönen Tag. Grüßen sie mir das Brautpaar," er hatte mit Absicht so einen kalten Unterton in seine Stimme gelegt und sich von ihr abgewendet das sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

Hermine hörte diese Kalte gefährliche Stimme und starrte auf seinen Hinterkopf, ihr flogen die Gedanken wie ein Airbus durch den Kopf.

Hallo habe ich was verpasst. Scheiße, was mach ich nur, das wollte ich doch gar nicht. O Gott Severus du kannst dich aber auch anstellen.

Severus grinste, es schien in ihrem schönen Köpfchen hart zu arbeiten und er sagte:

„Aber wenn du willst zeige ich dir gerne das Haus und noch viel mehr von mir." Sie hörte diesen warmen schnurrenden Ton mit dem er gesprochen hatte und wusste das sie ihm auf den Leim gegangen war.

„Severus Snape, du alter Gauner musst du mich so erschrecken und ich grübel darüber nach was ich falsch gemacht habe und du nimmst mich hier auf den Arm," sie knuffte ihm in die Rippen und lief in die Eingangshalle, blieb aber sofort wieder stehen und sah sich um.

„Wahnsinn, Severus! Das ist ja einmalig." rief sie erstaunt aus und drehte sich zu ihm und sah in sein lächelndes Gesicht.

„Und noch böse auf mich?" fragte er und ging auf sie zu, sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und ihre Locken flogen hin und her. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und strich ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie es mich freut dich hier zu haben, seit gestern ist es hier noch leerer als sonst, ich habe dich vermisst seit ich bei Draco und Ginny aus der Tür getreten bin. Ich wollte gar nicht weg von dir, ohne dich ist nichts so schön wie mit dir. Ich liebe Dich, Hermine," flüsterte er und zog ihr Gesicht zu sich und küsste sie.

„Mir geht es genauso," flüsterte sie.

„Möchtest du jetzt das Haus sehen?" fragte er sie und berührte wieder sanft ihre Lippen.

Am liebsten hätte sie ‚Nein' gesagt aber sie nickte zur Antwort und er nahm sie in den Arm und zeigte ihr sein Haus.

Zu guter Letzt führte er sie in die Bibliothek und hörte Hermine nach Luft schnappen, er lächelte und drehte sich zu ihr.

Sie stand da mit großen ausgerissenen Augen und der Hand vor dem Mund, sie konnte es nicht fassen.

„Gib mir deine Hand, nicht das du mir zusammenbrichst. Solltest du irgendein Problem mit einem Trank haben dann komm zu mir, hier wirst du sicherlich etwas finden," sagte er, sie nickte nur, denn sie war einfach sprachlos.

„Also Miss Granger sie erstaunen mich, sie sind ja schon wieder Sprachlos," sprach er belustigt.

Sie hörte ihn gar nicht und ging durch die Bücherregalreihen. Serverus ließ sie sich in Ruhe umschauen.

Er rief Ricky und wies ihn an das Essen hier in der Bibliothek zu servieren in ca. 15 Minuten, er setzte sich dann und schaute Hermine zu wie sie mit leuchtenden Augen durch die Reihen ging und immer mal wieder einen freudigen Ausruf von sie gab.

Er lächelte, sie hörte sich an wie ein kleines Mädchen, der man eine Puppe geschenkt hatte. Sie ist so wundervoll, bitte Gott lass mich nicht aufwachen das ist so ein schöner Traum, dachte er.

Sie kam zu ihm mit einem Buch in der Hand und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Das hier würde ich gerne mitnehmen, das kann ich gut gebrauchen und so habe ich einen Grund wieder zu dir zu kommen," sagte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Er streichelte ihr über ihr Haar und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Meine Schöne du darfst immer zu mir kommen egal wann. Tag und Nacht ist sich gleich, da brauchst du kein Buch für um zu mir zu kommen. Oder willst du mich schon wieder verlassen, wir haben ja noch nicht einmal was gegessen. Ricky bringt uns gleich das Essen hierher," sagte er und streichelte ihr weiter über das Haar.

Sie kuschelte sich noch doller an ihn und schloss die Augen.

„Nein, gehen wollte ich noch lange nicht. Ginny würde mir den Kopf abreißen wenn ich jetzt bei ihnen wieder auftauche. Draco war heute morgen schon wieder so ungenießbar das ich mir das nicht schon wieder antun muss," murmelte sie und genoss dieses wunderbare Gefühl auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen und ihn so nah zu spüren.

„Na, was hat mein Sohn schon wieder intelligentes von sich gegeben? Das war bestimmt nichts jungendfreies, so wie ich ihn kenne," meinte Severus.

Sie lachte, setzte sich ein wenig auf und sagte:

„Wie gut du ihn doch kennst, er war unmöglich ich will es gar nicht wiederholen aber Ginny war mächtig sauer."

„Ja, er und Harry sind manchmal nicht zu bremsen. Ich kann davon ein Lied singen, die beiden haben mich oft genug hoch genommen. Aber ich bin den beiden auch genauso dankbar das es sie gibt und das wir uns gefunden haben, es war für uns alle nicht leicht das weißt du selber," erzählte er ihr.


	15. Liebe in der Bibliothek!

**Kapitel 15. Liebe in der Bibliothek!**

Ricky kam mit dem Essen deckte den Tisch und stellte alles bereit. Sie standen auf und begaben sich an den Tisch.

„Severus, kann ich dich was fragen?" fragte Hermine.

„Kommt drauf an was du wissen möchtest," antwortete er und sah sie an.

„Wie ist es dazu gekommen das du Harry und Draco das Leben gerettet hast und Professor Dumbledore getötet hast?"

Severus verschluckte sich und hustete, alles hatte er erwartet aber nicht das. Er schaute sie erschrocken an.

„Hermine, bitte verzeih mir aber das muss jetzt nicht sein, ein anderesmal vielleicht gerne aber nicht hier beim Essen. Alles hätte ich erwartet aber nicht das," er drehte sich um und sah auf den leeren Bilderrahmen von Albus und war froh das er nicht da war. Hermine folgte seinem Blick.

„Entschuldige Severus, aber keiner antwortet mir auf diese Fragen, ich musste Harry ja schon fast zwingen damit er mir erzählte wie Ron gestorben ist. Du hast Recht aber ich werde noch mal fragen, ich geb keine Ruhe das weißt du, oder?" antwortete sie.

Er sah ihr fragendes Gesicht und schluckte, er wusste wie hartnäckig sie sein konnte.

„Ich weiß, du wirst nicht eher Ruhe geben bis einer von uns dir alles erzählt hast. Glaub mir du hast nur einen Bruchteil von dem mitbekommen was Harry, Draco, Ron, Albus und ich erlebt haben. Sogar Draco weiß nicht alles, der hatte mit sich selbst genug zu tun gehabt bzw. was er erlebt hat war für ihn nicht leicht. Und wenn die Zeit da ist werde ich dir so weit ich kann, alle Fragen beantworten und vielleicht hilft uns Albus dabei aber jetzt möchte ich mit dir gemütlich Essen. Möchte eine fröhliche Hermine sehen. Es gibt für alles eine Zeit aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für solche Gespräche. Jetzt ist die Zeit wo nur wir beide zählen und ich möchte auch an nichts anderes Denken als an dich, wobei ich sowieso nichts anderes mehr tue. Du hast mir den Kopf verdreht, du süße, hübsche Hermine Jane Granger," sprach er.

Sie nickte, lächelte und aß weiter, beide schwiegen.

Scheiße Hermine du blöde Kuh, du hast ein seltenes Talent Stimmungen kaputt zu machen, musst du immer so neugierig sein. Du bist unmöglich und selten dämlich.

„Hermine? Hallo Erde an Hermine, jemand zu Hause?" fragte Severus amüsiert, er hatte gesehen das sie am grübeln war.

„Bitte? Was ist los? Oh, entschuldige ich habe mich grad nur selbst ausgeschimpft, was ich doch für eine blöde Kuh bin," antwortete sie.

„Du bist himmlisch. Noch Hunger?" lachte er.

„Nein danke, ich bin satt. Es hat wunderbar geschmeckt, danke Severus," sie lächelte ihn an.

„Dann komm, lass uns noch ein wenig in den Büchern stöbern das wird dich aufheitern, ich habe da so ein Paar Exemplare da wirst du Augen machen," er war aufgestanden und hielt ihr die Hand hin.

Sie ergriff sie und ließ sich von ihrem Stuhl hochziehen.

Er zeigte ihr einige Bücher die er neu hatte und erzählte ihr wo er sie erstanden hatte, er konnte so fantastisch erzählen.

Sie lachten viel und knutschten zwischendurch immer mal wieder.

Gegen vier fragte Ricky ob sie nicht Kaffee möchten und beide nahmen dankend an.

Hermine lümmelte auf einem der großen Ohrensessel, sie hatte ihre Kostümjacke und ihre Schuhe ausgezogen und las in einem Buch für Zaubertrankforschung, als Ricky mit dem Kaffee kam.

Serverus saß ihr gegenüber, er beobachtet sie und amüsiert sich über ihre Mimik, sie ging in den Büchern auf.

Sie war so hübsch, sie fühlte sich so gut an, er fühlte sich um Jahre jünger und es kam ihm nicht so vor als hätte er sie erst gestern getroffen.

Sie schaute auf weil sie bemerkte das er sie intensiv ansah, zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher.

Er lächelte sie an und sagte nichts, zog nur selbst eine Augenbraue hoch.

Sie sah ihn weiter über ihre Tasse hin an. Dieser Mann ist einfach himmlisch, dachte sie.

Er sah so unglaublich gut aus, wer hätte das geglaubt das jemand sich so verändern konnte, sie hoffte inständig das er sich nie zurückverwandeln würde.

Sie stellte ihre Tasse ab, stand auf und ging zu ihm rüber.

Sie zog ihren Rock ein wenig höher, was er mit einem verwunderten Blick quittierte, und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Die Sessel waren so herrlich breit das sie ohne Probleme ihre Knie neben seine Oberschenkel ablegen konnte. Sie umfasste mit ihren Händen seinen Nacken und sah ihm in die schwarzen Augen, diese blitzten sie verräterisch an. Er hatte seine Hände auf ihre Oberschenkel gelegt und zeichnete dort kleine Kreise, was ihr warme Schauer durch den Körper jagte.

„Miss Granger, was machen sie denn jetzt schon wieder?" flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Aber Professor war das nicht ihr Wunsch?" flüsterte sie zurück.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt." antwortete er leise.

„Brauchen sie auch nicht, Herr Professor das konnte man in ihren Augen lesen," sprach sie nun und zog sein Gesicht näher.

Er widerstand ihr, lächelte sie an und meinte:

„So? Und was steht da noch alles Miss Granger?"

„Oh, möchten sie wirklich das ich das alles sage? Ich würde mich ja auch darauf beschränken das nur auszuführen," antwortete sie schelmisch und zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn.

Serverus verschlug es den Atem, sie küsste ihn mit so viel Leidenschaft das ihm das Blut in die Lenden schoss. Sie löste den Kuss und schmiegte sich stärker an seinen Schoß und meinte:

„Siehste, da ist einer meiner Meinung, ich glaube du bist überstimmt. Also Professor, was willst du nun tun, wo zwei gegen einen sind."

„Mich ergeben," murmelte er und zog ihre lächelnden Lippen zu sich und küsste sie.

Seine Hände fuhren zu ihrem Po und er zog sie noch enger an sich. Sie waren so miteinander beschäftig das sie nicht mitbekamen wie Albus Dumbledore im seinem Bild auftauchte.

Er stutzte kurz und verschwand, hier wollte er nicht stören aber es freute ihn doch und er musste nun dringend Minerva die neusten Begebenheiten mitteilen.

„Mine, du machst mich total verrückt, wollen wir wirklich hier unten bleiben? Wollen wir nicht lieber nach oben ins Bett gehen," stöhnte Severus zwischen den Küssen und versuchte verzweifelt die kleinen Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen.

„Stört hier doch keinen oder?" keuchte sie zurück und half ihm bei ihrer Bluse, er hatte ihr den Rock schon bis zur Taille hochgeschoben und sie wollte nicht noch irgendwo hingehen. Sie wollte es hier und jetzt. Die Sessel waren sehr groß und sie fühlte sich nicht beengt.

Er schüttelte verneinend mit dem Kopf und streifte ihr die Bluse über die Schultern.

Er bewunderte sie und sie saß ganz still da und beobachtete ihn, nur ihre Hände fuhren auf seiner Brust auf und ab. Sie spürte etliche Narben unter ihren Fingern sie wollte nicht daran denken wie die dort alle hingekommen sind. Sie wollte ihn nur spüren.

Er berührte scheu ihren Bauch und fühlte die warme seidige Haut unter seinen Fingern.

Er sah ihr in die Augen sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Er fuhr langsam hoch zu ihrer Brust und berührte den Rand ihres weißen Spitzen – BHs, fuhr weiter über die Mitte und berührte die Wölbung ihrer Brust und hörte sie scharf einatmen.

Er lächelte, er nahm die zweite Hand dazu und fuhr unter die Träger und streifte diese von ihren Schultern.

Kam mit den Händen zurück auf ihren Bauch und fuhr mit den Händen nach hinten um den Verschluss zu öffnen und ihr den BH auszuziehen. Sie hatte wohlgeformte Brüste und er widerstand nicht dem Drang sie anzufassen. Sie drängte sich an ihn und presste ihr Becken gegen seine Erregung.

„Du machst mich verrückt, Mine weißt du das?" fragte er rau.

Sie lächelte und nickend zog sie ihn ein wenig zu sich um ihm jetzt endlich das schon lange geöffnete Hemd auszuziehen, wobei ihre Brüste seine Brust leicht streiften und beiden ein Stöhnen abrang.

„Mine, ich halt es nicht mehr aus, bitte, steh kurz auf das ich diese verdammte Hose ausziehen kann," gab er ungeduldig von sich.

Sie lächelte ihn verführerisch an, so als wollte sie nicht aufstehen, erhob sich dann aber doch.

Sie streifte sich den Rock und ihren Tanga vom Körper und schaute Severus zu wie er sich seiner Hose erledigte. Er war so schön braun, sie hob sich mit ihrer doch helleren Hautfarbe stark ab.

Er setzte sich schnell auf den Sessel und zog sie wieder zu sich auf den Schoß, er konnte fühlen wie nass sie schon war und küsste sie wieder stürmisch und Hermine tat ihm den gefallen und setzte sich direkt auf seine Erregung das er sogleich in sie eindringen konnte.

Er warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte, genoss dieses berauschende Gefühl das ihn ergriff.

Sie hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest und mochte sich nicht bewegen sie hatte das Gefühl das sie sonst explodieren würde.

Er hatte nach ihrer Hüfte gegriffen und bewegte sie ganz langsam vor und zurück, was sie zum Explodieren brachte, sie konnte ihr Becken nicht mehr still halten und trieb sie beide zum Orgasmus.

Erschöpft aber glücklich schmiegte sie sich an ihn und küsste ihn aufs Schlüsselbein und fuhr mit einer Hand an seinem Arm auf und ab.

Er gab ein zufriedenes Grunzen von sich und drückte sie noch mal an sich.

„Mine, du bist ne Wucht. Ich kann mich an meinen letzten Sex nur noch wage erinnern aber das hier mit dir, so etwas habe ich noch nie gefühlt. Ich liebe dich," murmelte er.

„Es war so unbeschreiblich, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich das in Worte fassen soll. Ich liebe Dich auch Serverus," antwortete Hermine.

„Süße, wie wär´s wenn ich kurz aufsteh´," sie murrte verneinend, „ nur um an meinen Zauberstab zu kommen um uns dann eine Decke herzuholen und dann kuscheln wir uns in den Sessel," fragte er sie.

„Du hast recht mein Schatz, ungern lass ich dich los aber du hast ja recht," antwortete sie und lächelte in verliebt an.

Er stand auf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab zauberte eine Decke und zwei Gläser Wasser herbei.

Setzte sich auf den Sessel und Hermine kuschelte sich an ihn, er schlang die Decke um sie beide und das war gerade noch rechtzeitig, weil Albus in seinem Bild erschien.

„Oh Kinder, ich wollte nicht stören? Bin schon wieder weg," sagte er amüsiert und drehte sich um.

„Albus! Nein, bleib, ist schon in Ordnung, oder Hermine?" rief Serverus ihm hinterher.

Sie nickte nur, sie war ein wenig schockiert an das Bild hatte sie nicht gedacht, was war wenn Albus schon mal früher dagewesen war, wie Severus und sie... Oh Gott Mine, denk nicht dran..

„Severus ich möchte wirklich nicht stören ich komme ein anderes mal wieder ihr zwei möchtet doch bestimmt alleine sein," gab er ruhig zurück und lächelte freundlich.

Er hatte gesehen das Hermine ein wenig blass geworden war und er konnte sich vorstellen was sie gedacht hatte.

Er war noch ein paarmal da gewesen hatte aber immer nur in den Raum reingehört und nicht geschaut, soviel anstand hatte er dann doch.

„Nein, Albus ist schon in Ordnung ich freue mich das du uns schon gleich besuchen kommst, du bist ja auch erst seit heute bei mir," gab Serverus freundlich zurück und schaute auf Hermine die nun entspannt in seinem Arm lag und genüsslich die Augen geschlossen hatte und seine Brust streichelte.

„Ja, ich freue mich auch. Es freut mich umso mehr auch Hermine zu treffen. Dann haben meine Augen mir gestern doch keinen Streich gespielt," meinte er und zwinkerte Serverus zu.

Er lachte und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du hast uns mit Adleraugen beobachtet und hast mit den zwei Frauen getuschelt wie ein Weib und überall hattest du deine Informanten rumlaufen. Harry auch, um nur einen davon zu nennen. Es hat sich also nichts geändert Albus Dumbledore muss überall seine Hände haben," antwortete Serverus mit belustigter Stimme und lächelte Albus an.

Hermine giggelte ein wenig und nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Ja, mein Schatz was willst du auch anderes erwarten wenn Ginny die Oberkupplerin und er zusammenarbeiten, da muss doch was bei rauskommen."

„Wie Ginny? Oberkupplerin? Ach jetzt wird mir so einiges klar, na die kann was erleben," meinte Serverus gespielt böse aber er lachte, Albus und Hermine lachten mit.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile bis Hermine gerne aufstehen wollte um unter die Dusche zu gehen. Albus verabschiedete sich von den beiden und ging.

„Rate mal wo ihn sein Weg jetzt hinführt," fragte Severus Hermine. Sie sah in an und antwortete prompt:

„Minerva, wohin sonst und glaub mir ich habe so das Gefühl der war vorher schon mal da gewesen. Ich glaube, sollten wir noch mal auf die Idee kommen es hier zu tun, sollten wir das Bild abhängen und wegstellen."

Severus schaute sie dann doch ein wenig unbehaglich, bei dem Gedanken das Albus schon mal früher da gewesen war, an und nickte zustimmend.

„Kommst du mit unter die Dusche oder wollen wir doch lieber in diese herrlich große Wanne steigen, die ladet einen ja förmlich ein zu Schweinereien," flüsterte Hermine an seinem Ohr und brachte sein Blut wieder in Wallung.

„Wanne," sagte er und hob sie hoch und trug sie in Richtung Badezimmer.


	16. Frühstücksgespräche!

**Kapitel 16. Frühstücksgespräche!**

Nachdem die beiden sich ein zweitesmal in der Badewanne miteinander vergnügt hatten waren sie beide hungrig.

Hermine hatte einen Bademantel von Severus an, der ihr um längen zu groß war aber das störte sie nicht.

Sie waren wieder in der Bibliothek und jeder saß auf einem Sessel und beide hatten ein Buch vor der Nase.

Ricky brachte kurze Zeit später das Essen und eine Flasche Wein.

Als sie sich satt gegessen hatten wollte Hermine von Severus wissen was denn mit Nachtisch wäre, er war erstaunt gewesen das sie noch Hunger hatte aber als er dann sah das sie ihren Gürtel vom Bademantel öffnete und den Bademantel auszog wusste er was sie meinte. Sie liebten sich ein zweitesmal in der Bibliothek, nicht ohne vorher Albus Bild abgenommen und weggestellt zu haben. Auch den Kamin hatten sie versiegelt wer weiß wer da noch neugierig war.

Später hatte Severus Hermine dann zu seinem Bett getragen und beide schliefen selig aneinander gekuschelt ein.

Sie hatten nicht mitbekommen das Ginny noch da gewesen war.

Sie hatte mit Ricky gesprochen und war froh das Hermine noch hier war, sie hatte sich ein wenig Sorgen gemacht weil sie sich nicht gemeldet hatte aber sie war ihr nicht böse.

Sie konnte ihre Freundin nur zu gut verstehen. Sie hinterließ dann für die beiden einen Brief und verschwand nach Hause.

Am nächsten Morgen als Hermine wach wurde wusste sie erst gar nicht wo sie war, das Zimmer sah nicht wie ihres aus.

Sie drehte sich und sah in sein Gesicht und schon wusste sie was gestern alles passiert war und sie lächelte in sich hinein.

Er schlief noch und sah so friedlich und glücklich aus.

Sie streichelte ihm den Arm und beobachtete ihn dabei.

Plötzlich griff der Arm nach ihr und zog sie zu sich.

„Guten Morgen meine Hübsche hast du gut geschlafen?" murmelte er.

„Ja habe ich, so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Wie ist es mit dir?" frage sie und strich ihm mit der Hand am Rücken hoch.

Er seufzte ein wenig und drückte sie noch etwas fester an sich ran.

„Hör nicht auf damit, das ist so schön. Geschlafen habe ich wie ein Murmeltier und das ist höchst selten bei mir," murmelte er genüsslich.

„Severus? Was machst du da?" fragte sie lachend.

„Ich schau nur nach ab noch alles da ist und ob es auch echt ist das du in meinem Bett liegst, wieso soll ich aufhören," schnurrte er unter der Bettdecke hervor und ließ seine Hände weiter über ihren Körper gleiten.

„Untersteh´ dich jetzt aufzuhören," antwortete sie und gab sich ihm hin.

Eine Stunde später standen sie auf und nachdem sie dann nochmal eine Stunde im Bad verbracht hatten gingen sie gemeinsam die Treppe runter und wurden im Esszimmer schon von Harry erwartet.

„Harry, was machst du denn hier?" fragte Hermine ein wenig entsetzt.

„Hallo Mine, ich wollte etwas von Severus. Ich wußte gar nicht das du hier bist," antwortete er erstaunt.

„Und ist es so schlimm Mine hier zu sehen, dass du vergessen hast was du von mir wolltest, Potter," fragte Severus stellte sich hinter Hermine und schlang die Arme um sie und gab ihr einen Kuß in den Nacken.

„Severus, bitte," flüsterte sie nur.

Harry stand da und er bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu.

Ja, gut sie hatten zusammen getanzt und hatten sich nicht mehr losgelassen. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht das Hermine sich so schnell an ihn ranschmeißt und so wie die beiden aussehen haben die das doch grad eben noch miteinander getrieben. Severus Snap du Hurensohn, du hast das ja wohl echt nötig gehabt, dachte Harry.

„Erde an Potter, sprichst du auch nochmal mit uns oder willst du uns nur anstarren? Wie wärs, so wie ich dich kenne hast du heut morgen eh nur einen Kaffee getrunken, möchtest du mit uns Frühstücken," fragte Severus wildfuchtelnd vor Harrys Augen.

„Entschuldige bitte, ja klar Frühstück wäre super,Severus," antwortete er und ließ sich von Hermine ins Esszimmer schieben.

Sie grinste Serverus an und dieser grinste nur zurück.

„Potter, ich hätte nie gedacht das man sogar dich noch Mundtod bekommt. Fantastisch, das ich das erleben darf. Alles klar bei dir ansonsten? Wie geht es Miriam, oder wie hieß sie?" fragte Serverus und er konnte nicht anders und giggelte vor sich hin.

„Ja, Harry was ist mit Miriam? War´s schön?" fragte Hermine und giggelte mit.

„Was? Sagt mal ihr seit ja recht neugierig, ich frag euch ja auch nicht ob es schön war," antwortete er schnippisch und schnitt mit Wut sein Brötchen auf.

Severus machte den Mund auf um zu antworten aber Hermine war schneller.

„Kannst du ruhig fragen Harry und ich kann dir sagen es war jedesmal einfach fantastisch und berauschend schön," antwortete sie trocken, Severus verschluckte sich an seinem Brötchen und hustete und Harry starrte sie mal wieder mit offenen Mund an.

Sie lachte beide Männer an, hob ihren Kaffeebecher und nahm einen großen Schluck.

„Also wirklich Harry, manchmal kannst du richtig prüde sein. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet ich hatte heute mit Ginny ausgemacht das wir zusammen in Muggellondon einkaufen wollten und ich muß jetzt los. Severus, mein Schatz ich komme später wieder wenn es dir recht ist? Ich bring dir auch was nettes zum Auspacken mit," sprach sie und zwinkerte ihm verführerrisch zu, gab ihm einen Kuß und ging.

Harry lachte weil jetzt Severus der Mund aufstand.

„Severus nun mach du den Mund zu. Ja Mine ist manchmal herrlich direkt oder? Aber ich freu mich für euch. Du alter Hengst du. Du hast es ihr anscheind gut besorgt sonst wäre sie nicht so vergnügt."

Severus blitzte ihn böse an aber im selben Moment lächelte er Harry zu.

„Potter du bist verdorben, so ein versautes Früchten wie dich habe ich auch noch nicht kennengelernt, wo hast du das nur her."

„Eindeutig zu viele Weiber wenn du mich fragst, bekomme ich auch noch einen Kaffee," kam die Antwort von der Tür und nicht von Harry.

Severus und Harry erblickten Draco.

„Moin, was machst du denn hier und wie bist du reingekommen, die Kamine sind noch versiegelt und ich habe es nicht läuten gehört oder du, Harry?" fragte Severus Draco.

„Hermine kam grad aus dem Haus und hat mir die Tür aufgelassen, sie und Ginny wollen heute Shoppen, diese Frau macht mich noch arm kann ich euch sagen," er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und sah die zwei an. Severus und Harry lachten los.

„Och du armer mittelloser Malfoy, wir werden dich bedauern wenn wir Zeit haben aber im Moment ist es schlecht," antwortete Harry und grinste Draco an.

„Ja, ja ist schon okay ihr Nichtversteher, krieg ich jetzt einen Kaffee, bitte." Gab er mürrisch zurück was Harry und Severus nur wieder lachen ließ.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatten und Draco seinen Kaffee hatte fragte Harry unvermittelt:

„Severus, sag mal wollt ihr heiraten?"

Severus verschluckte sich zum zweitenmal an diesem Tag und sah in zwei grinsende fragende Gesichter.

„Also Jungs hört mir mal genau zu. Für diese Frage ist es noch viel zu früh, Mine und ich steh'n ganz am Anfang und Draco, du und Ginny habt auch erst nach vier Jahren geheiratet. Aber was ich euch sagen kann ist, das ich Hermine liebe und sie liebt mich. Wir verstehen uns super aber das ist noch lange nicht ein Grund zu heiraten auch wenn ich nichts lieber machen würde. Wir werden sehen was die Zeit uns bringt und glaubt mir ich werde mich bemühen das sie mich auch heiraten möchte und wenn ich ihr die Frage stelle wird sie mit ‚Ja' antworten. So seit ihr nun zu frieden?" schloss er seinen Vortrag.

Beide sahen ihn an und nickten.

„Severus ich freu mich für euch und Ginny wird ausflippen wenn sie davon erfährt. Aber für euch freue ich mich wirklich und ich finde es gut das ihr an die Sache langsam rangeht. Also auf euer Wohl," sagte Draco und prostete Severus mit dem Becher zu und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

„Ja, auf eure Zukunft," sprach auch Harry. Severus nahm auch einen Schluck und Lächelte seine Söhne an.

Ja die Zeit würde zeigen was passiert und er wollte nichts sehnlicher als mit Hermine verheiratet zu sein aber es war noch zu früh. Er freute sich schon wenn sie heut Abend wieder da war. Das Leben konnte so schön sein. Im kam Minerva in den Sinn und sie würde sagen ‚ Severus willkommen zurück im Leben!

tbc

2


	17. Männer!

**Kapitel 18. Männer!**

Als Hermine und Ginny das Haus betraten, hörten sie Gelächter aus der Bibliothek. Meggie baten sie ihnen einen Tee zu machen und gingen dann in die Bibliothek.

Die Männer lachten gerade wieder als die Frauen den Raum betraten.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Fragte Ginny mit strenger Stimme und es wurde sofort still.

Hermine grinste als sie die ertappten Gesichter der Männer sah, Draco war aufgesprungen und Harry hatte sich die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen.

Einzig allein Severus machte einen ruhigen Eindruck.

„Hallo Kinder, schön euch zu sehen, Severus hat uns gerade von seinem Trip in Afrika erzählt," rief Albus Dumbeldore erfreut aus.

„Ginny! Was machst du denn hier?" Fragte Draco.

Hermine ging zu Severus und gab ihm liebevoll einen Kuss, er zog sie an sich und hielt sie fest.

„Du hast mir gefehlt. Hast du was schönes zum Auspacken mitgebracht," murmelte er ihn ihr Ohr und Hermine konnte es nicht verhindern das sie ein wenig rot wurde, sie nickte nur.

Er lächelte an ihren Hals und lies sie los.

„Draco Malfoy, darf ich nicht zu Severus kommen oder hast du mir was zu verheimlichen, dass wäre ja auch noch schöner so einen Tag nach unserer Hochzeit," keifte Ginny.

„Nun mal langsam mit den wilden Pferden, Ginny Weasley," rief Harry aus und stand nun auf.

„ Ich heiße jetzt MALFOY, Potter," giftete sie ihn an.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, Ginny konnte sehr temperamentvoll sein.

„Ginny, Severus hat uns grade von einer Begegnung mit einem Löwenrudel berichtet, als er mit Einheimischen unterwegs war. Nichts weiter. Sie hatten Angst vor den Tieren, was ja auch verständlich ist, und als Sev dann die Viecher weggezaubert hat sind sie alle in Ohnmacht gefallen. Deshalb haben wir gelacht, nun beruhig dich und gib deinem Mann einen Kuss er war ganz anständig," erklärte Harry. Hermine konnte sehen das Ginny sich entspannte und tat was Harry ihr gesagt hatte.

„ Alles wieder okay?" Fragte Draco flüsternd und Ginny nickte. Sie wusste auch nicht warum ihr die Sicherung durchgebrannt war aber sie schob es ein wenig auf die Schwangerschaft, sie war sehr launisch geworden seit dem sie schwanger war.

„ Ja, Ginny und da ich mich ausreichend austoben konnte, bestand auch nicht die Gefahr das ich einen von beiden antatschen würde," sagte Severus leichthin in die Runde und alle fingen das lachen an.

„Severus du bist unmöglich," rief Hermine aus und knuffte ihn in die Rippen.

Meggie kam mit dem Tee, sie hatte vorsichtshalber mehr Tee mitgebracht, falls die Herren auch noch welchen trinken wollten.

Womit sie gar nicht so falsch lag, alle schütteten sich eine Tasse Tee ein und setzten sich in gemütlicher Runde um Albus´ Bild und redeten fröhlich durcheinander.

Sie sprachen von der Hochzeit, von der Zukunft und natürlich über Hermine und Severus was den beiden ein wenig peinlich war, da sie ja der Mittelpunkt des Gespräches auf einmal waren.

Severus sah Hermine immer wieder mal verliebt an, und wenn sie gerade zu ihm sah erwiderte sie sein lächeln.

Albus grinste in sich hinein, die beiden passten so wunderbar zusammen das man glatt neidisch werden könnte.

Es war schon ziemlich spät als sich Harry, Draco und Ginny verabschiedeten.

Severus hatte sie noch nach draußen gebracht und als er wieder die Bibliothek betrat war Hermine auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen.

Er lächelte, sie sah so hübsch aus, sie hatte sich wie eine Katze auf dem Sofa zusammen gerollt und schlief tief und fest. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, er legte sie ins Bett, entkleidete sie mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes und legte sich dann zu ihr.

Automatisch kuschelte sie sich an ihn als er bei ihr lag, er genoss einfach ihre Wärme, hörte ihrem gleichmäßigen atmen zu und schlief dann glücklich ein.

tbc


	18. Shopping!

**17. Shopping!**

Hermine und Ginny trafen sich im tropfenden Kessel.

Ginny brannte drauf alles von Hermine über Severus und sie zu erfahren also beschlossen sie erst einmal sich ein nettes Eiscafe in London zu suchen um tratschen zu können.

„Nun erzähl aber mal endlich, wie war´s? Ich bin so neugierig! Und Mine soll ich dir was sagen du siehst zu zufrieden aus, ich glaub Snape hat es dir ordentlich besorgt," sagte sie ganz aufgeregt und Hermine lachte.

„Ginny, du bist ordinär, ich glaube Draco tut dir gar nicht gut. Was soll ich sagen? Es war einfach fantastisch, Severus ist so zärtlich und liebevoll so was habe ich noch mit keinem Mann erlebt," antwortete Hermine und nippte an ihrem Eiskaffee.

Ginny grinste wissend und nickte ihr nur auffordernd zu.

Hermine schwieg verträumt und lächelte in sich als sie an gestern dachte.

„Hallo, Erde an Hermine! Kommst du wieder zu dir und erzählst mal weiter," Ginny stupste ihre Freundin an.

_Na das muss ja echt eine himmlische Nacht gewesen sein, so verträumt wie sie ist. Ich gönne es ihr aber,_ dachte Ginny und blickte in Hermines strahlende Augen.

Hermine erzählte Ginny von dem Tag, auch von Albus und das sie meinte er hätte sie und Severus beim Sex beobachtet. Ginny wollte sich nicht mehr einkriegen vor lachen, hörte dann aber doch auf, weil sie merkte das Hermine einwenig wütend wurde.

Nachdem der große Informationstausch der Mädels stattgefunden hatte machte sie sich auf in die City um zu Shoppen.

Hermine und Ginny steuerten auf das nächst beste Dessougeschäft zu um etwas nettes für ihre Männer auszusuchen, sie lachten viel über die wildesten Kreationen und schrecklichen Farben.

Ginny fand dann einen smaragdgrünen Spitzenbody, der so herrlich zu ihrem feuerroten Haar passte.

„Ginny, das haut Draco um wenn er dich so sieht. Wenn du nicht schon schwanger wärst würde ich sagen danach wärst du es mit Sicherheit," sagte Hermine und strahlte sie an.

„Da könntest du vielleicht recht haben, aber bald passt mir dieses nette Teil nicht mehr und dann? Hoffentlich werde ich nicht fett das ist das schlimmste was passieren kann," antwortete Ginny verzweifelt.

„Ach Quatsch, wieso solltest du fett werden, außerdem würde ich nicht fett sagen, sondern ein wenig molliger..." sie lachte dabei, weil ihr Ginny´s Mutter Molly einfiel bei dem Wort.

„Ich finde das nicht komisch Miss Granger," stieß Ginny nun doch wütend hervor, weil sie nicht wusste weshalb Hermine lachte.

„Och, Ginny. Nun sei nicht gleich beleidigt, das mollig hat mich nur an den Namen deiner Mutter erinnert und sonst gar nichts. Ich denke du wirst so schlank bleiben und nach der Schwangerschaft passt du wieder in diesen tollen Spitzenbody," schmeichelte ihr Hermine.

„Danke für die Blumen," antwortete sie besänftigt. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch was nettes für unseren Professor finden. Was meinst du auf was steht er mehr auf schwarz oder rot?" Fragte Ginny neugierig und sah Hermine ein wenig erröten.

„Ginny, ich denke das ist immer noch schwarz, auch wenn er sich nicht nur in schwarz kleidet aber schwarz trifft es wohl doch am ehesten," antwortete Hermine.

„Hmm... dann mal sehen was es hier so Nettes gibt." Sagte Ginny und wühlte sich durch die Ständer.

Hermine fand dann einen schwarzen Spitzenstring der vorne am Beinausschnitt leicht gerüscht war, dazu gab es ein Spitzenhemdchen, welches vorne sehr stark ausgeschnitten war. Die Träger waren auch leicht gerüscht und gingen im Rücken überkreuz. Als sie es anprobierte war sie von ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild so fasziniert das sie kein Ton rausbekam.

_Das wird Severus umhauen, ich glaub das einfach nicht, das sieht super aus. Bei Merlin, nicht das er einen Herzanfall bekommt, er ist ja auch nicht mehr der jüngste,_ dachte sie bei sich und bekam nicht mit das Ginny sie ansprach.

„Hallo, wo bist du nur schon wieder? Du denkst doch wohl nicht daran was Severus alles mit dir anstellt wenn er dich so sieht oder etwa doch? Hermine!" Sagte Ginny und stupste ihre Freundin an.

„Was? Wie? Nein, nein was du schon wieder denkst. Ich hoffe nur er bekommt keine Herzattacke wenn er mich so sieht. Ich finde es atemberaubend, was denkt er denn dann," gab Hermine verwirrt von sich.

Ginny lacht:

„Da hast du wohl recht, ist dann aber ein schöner Tod meinst du nicht auch."

„Ginny! Also wirklich, du bist unmöglich," rief Hermine empört aus.

„Egal, komm lass uns die Fummel bezahlen und wir schlendern noch ein wenig durch die Straßen. Vielleicht finden wir ja noch was nettes," gab Ginny beschwichtigend zurück.

Nachdem sie ihre Dessous gezahlt hatten streunten sie noch durch die Läden und fanden hier und da noch ein paar Klamotten, Schuhe und Bücher. Hermine kam auch an Muggel-Buchläden nicht vorbei und so landeten einige Exemplare in den Einkaufstaschen.

Sie beschlossen gemeinsam zu Severus zu apparieren, vielleicht waren Draco und Harry ja noch da.

tbc


	19. Etwas zum Auspacken!

**Kapitel 19 Etwas zum Auspacken!**

Hermine wurde in der Nacht wach, weil sie Durst hatte sie befreite sich von Severus´s Arm und ging in die Küche.

Sie sah sich um, in der Küche war sie noch nicht gewesen. Sie war sehr praktisch eingerichtet, sie fragte sich ob Severus hier auch mal kochte oder nur seine Elfe. Sie nahm sich ein Glas Wasser und verließ die Küche, sie ging ins Schlafzimmer und sah auf den schlafenden Severus.

Sie lächelte er sah so gut aus, dass hätte sie niemals von sich gedacht das sie mal mit ihrem Zaubertränkemeister ein ... Ja was war es? War es schon eine Beziehung? Oder nur ein Verhältnis? Sie überlegte, _was möchte ich denn das es wird? Eigentlich möchte ich schon das es mehr wird. Aber wir lassen es langsam angehen, hoffe ich jedenfalls_.

Sie setzte sie auf den Rand des Bettes und betrachtete den schlafenden Snape.

Er hatte sein langes Haar zu einem Zopf geflochten, er trug nur eine Schlafanzugshose, sie berührte leicht seine braungebrannte Brust, sie fühlte die vielen kleinen Unebenheiten seiner Narben.

_Er muss sehr viel schlimmes erlebt haben_, sie war sich sicher das es für ihn wie eine Befreiung war nachdem Voldemort besiegt war.

Erstaunlich fand sie es deshalb um so mehr das er sich so verändert hatte, so verbohrt wie er vorher war, so fies und sarkastisch und nun ... Wie ausgewechselt, sie lächelte und dann stand sie auf und lief aus dem Zimmer, holte ihre Einkäufe vom Vortag und ging ins Bad.

Sie wusch ihr Dessous schnell durch, trocknete es mit einem Zauberspruch, machte sich noch schnell frisch und schlüpfte hinein.

Severus erwachte weil er ein wenig fror, er sah sich nach Hermine um.

Sie war nicht im Bett, er schaute schnell zum Stuhl auf dem er ihre Sache abgelegt hatte, sie waren noch da also war sie noch da.

Er legte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und grübelte ein wenig rum.

Er hörte ein Geräusch an der Tür und drehte den Kopf in die Richtung.

Er schnappte nach Luft, im Türrahmen stand Hermine, sie hatte sich mit der Schulter angelehnt und lächelte ihn an.

Er schluckte hart, erhob sich langsam und bewunderte ihr Outfit, _Himmelherrgott welch ein Anblick. Hermine was machst du nur mit mir, rattenscharf, das muss verboten werden auf jedenfall nicht für fremde Augen_, dachte er.

Hermine grinste, Severus Gesicht war Gold wert, ihm stand der Mund auf und er starrte sie an. Sie konnte es in seinen Augen blitzen sehen, sie stieß sich vom Rahmen ab und ging mit schwingen Hüften auf ihn zu.

Er schluckte hart, sah ihr zu wie sie auf ihn zu ging, er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, _sie ist der Wahnsinn das ich keinen Infarkt bekommen habe grenzt schon an ein Wunder_, dachte er.

Hermine stand nun vor ihm, er sah sie immer noch bewundernd an.

"Na Herr Professor, hat es ihnen um halb vier in der Früh´ die Sprache verschlagen oder schlafen sie noch," gurrte sie leise und streichelte ihm über die Wange.

Severus konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr losreißen, er räusperte sich und schaute ihr dann doch in die Augen.

"Hermine, ich bin einfach nur sprachlos. Oder träume ich das hier alles?" Er griff nach ihr und zog sie zu sie um sie umarmen zu können. Er ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken streicheln und drückte sie noch stärker an sich.

"Professor, Professor, glauben sie mir das sie nicht träumen. Soll ich dir welche runterhauen damit du glaubst das dies hier Real ist," antwortete sie verschmitzt.

"Untersteh´ dich, da wäre es mir schon lieber das dies hier ein Traum ist, denn dann möchte ich nicht mehr aufwachen. Das ist ja gemeingefährlich was du da trägst, man gut das ich nicht Herzkrank bin ansonsten könntest du jetzt die Beerdigung ausrichten," sagte er und streichelte ihr über den Po.

Hermine lachte: "Ja, Ginny hatte schon gewettet das du einen Anfall bekommen würdest."

"Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein, ihr wettet darum ob ich hier tot umfalle, nur weil du so´n Fummel anhast," gab er belustig von sie und zog sie ins Bett.

"Severus Snape, du bist ein unmöglicher Mensch. Dieser Fummel, wie du ihn nennst, hat dich ganz schön umgehauen. Versuche es erst gar nicht abzustreiten, dein Körper sagt da was ganz anderes," antwortete sie bestimmt und um ihr gesagtes zu bestätigen, griff sie ihm in den Schritt und hatte seine mächtige Latte in der Hand.

Severus schnappte nach Luft, sie funkelte ihn siegessicher an und massierte dabei zart seine Schwellung.

"Hermine Jane Granger du bist in Luder, so was frivoles hätte ich von dir nicht erwartet aber mach nur weiter so, ich werde mich nicht wehren," gab er lüstern zurück.

Seine tiefe Stimme ließ Hermine eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen. Er massierte ihre Nackenmuskulatur und sie verstärkte ihre Massage.

"Anscheinend gefällt es dir, ansonsten würdest du nicht so schnurren," flüsterte Severus und knabberte an ihrem Hals.

Hermines Hände begaben sich auf Wanderschaft und forderten Severus auf weiterzumachen.

Das Spiel ging endlos hin und her, jeder verwöhnte den anderen wie er nur konnte. Erschöpft aber glücklich schliefen beide aneinander gekuschelt ein.

Severus wurde wach und blinzelte in die Sonne, verwundert rieb er sich die Augen.

Er sah auf die Uhr es war kurz vor eins, _tja das passiert wenn man früh morgens schon aktiv ist_, dachte er grinsend bei sich.

Neben ihm bewegte sich Hermine, er drehte sich zu ihr und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Er war so glücklich das sie bei ihm war, er wollte sie nicht mehr gehen lassen.

_Mine, Mine du hast mich verzaubert, du weißt gar nicht wie glücklich ich bin dich zu haben_, dachte er.

"Professor, was denkst du schon wieder?" Fragte Hermine und strich mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust. Er hielt ihre Hand fest und küsste sie zärtlich.

"Ich habe nur gerade gedacht das du mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt machst. Weißt du eigentlich wie glücklich du mich machst?" Flüsterte er und sah sie an.

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf und bewunderte seine schwarzen Augen die ihr soviel sagten, mehr als er es je tun konnte und doch wünschte sie sich zu hören, wieviel er für sie empfand.

Er küsste nochmals ihre Hand und sah sie liebevoll an.

„Mine, ich weiß nicht wie ich es ausdrücken soll. Ich habe mich schon so lange nach einer Frau gesehnt, eigentlich schon seit ‚Er' tot ist, es war wie eine Befreiung für mich.

Endlich durfte ich mein eigenes Leben in die Hand nehmen, ich habe Dinge getan die ich vorher nie tun konnte.

Ich habe plötzlich so etwas wie Familie, werde von ihnen geliebt und liebe sie auch, dass ist so was tolles. Jetzt erst weiß ich was für ein einsamer Mensch ich doch war, gezwungenermaßen.

Und dann suchte ich verzweifelt nach einer Frau, sogar in der ganzen Welt und fand keine. Erst hier zu Hause läuft mir die wundervollste Frau der Welt über dem

Weg. Seit dem Tag als wir uns das erste Mal trafen hast du mir schon gefallen, es hat mich fast umgehauen wie sehr du dich verändert hattest. Und doch habe ich mich gleich in dich verliebt. Ich würde für dich sterben nur um dich beschützen zu können. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie sehr ich dich liebe weil ich keine Worte finde." Endete er mit seiner Erklärung.

"Sev, ich weiß es schon, deine Augen sagen mehr als wir je mit Worten ausdrücken könnten. Mich hat es auch umgehauen als ich dich das erste Mal wieder sah, ich konnte nicht glauben das du mein alter Zaubertränke-meister sein solltest, ich dachte du bist vertauscht worden. Wenn du in der Schule schon so ausgesehen hättest, ich glaube ich hätte es nicht geschafft irgendetwas zu lernen bzw. etwas vom Lehrstoff zu verstehen," antwortete sie.

„Na was ein Glück aber auch," sagte er grinsend.

Sie knuffte ihm in die Rippen: „Du Schuft, los jetzt aber raus aus dem Bett ich habe Hunger."

„Ich auch," sagte er und zog sie in die Arme um sie zu Küssen.

„Severus Snape du bist unmöglich! Ich glaube das sagte ich bereits," rief sie aus und versuchte sich zu befreien.

Er lachte bei ihrem kläglichen Versuch ihm zu entwischen.

Da sie beide noch nackt waren erzeugte dieses Gerangel bei beiden ein prickelndes Gefühl.

Hermine hielt inne und schaute Severus in die Augen, sie blitzten vor Freude und Erregung.

Sie umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und fragte:

„Kann es sein Professor, dass sie ein Nimmersatt sind?"

„Ein was bitte schön?" Fragte er verwirrt.

„Ein Nimmersatt, jemand der nie zu befriedigen ist," gab Hermine keck zurück.

„Ich bin leicht zu befriedigen aber von dir kann ich nicht genug bekommen,'" knurrte er und knabberte an ihrem Hals.

Hermines Magen meldete sich so lautstark das Severus sie verdutzt ansah.

„Sag mal, kann es sein das du Hunger hast?" Fragte es sie spitzbübisch.

„Habe ich dir doch vorhin schon gesagt, hörst du mir nicht zu, es ist ja auch schon Mittagszeit," gab sie genauso spitz zurück.

„Okay, jetzt aber raus aus dem Bett, ich sag Meggie Bescheid sie soll uns was tolles zaubern. Du springst schon mal unter die Dusche, ich komme sofort nach," sagte er lehrerhaft und hatte sich schon aus dem Bett erhoben.

„Du bist wirklich unersättlich, wie ihr befiehlt mein Meister," gab sie lachend zurück und ging ins Bad.

_Freche Göre,_ dachte er nur.

tbc


	20. Zärtliche Neckereien!

ZiL **Kapitel 20 Zärtliche Neckereien!**

Severus hielt Wort und war kurze Zeit später mit ihr unter der Dusche, sie brauchten ein wenig länger, weil sie nicht von einander lassen konnten.

Meggie hatte ihnen ein Hühnerfrikassee mit Reis gezaubert.

Hermine aß trotz das sie einen großen Hunger hatte langsam, es schmeckte fantastisch.

Severus beobachtete sie, sie wirkte zufrieden und entspannt.

_Kein Wunder Snape, du hast es ihr ja heute auch schon gut besorgt. Snape du bist ordinär, aber recht hast du trotzdem, _dachte er bei sich und lächelte vor sich hin.

„Na was denkst du schon wieder?" Fragte ihn Hermine, weil sie mitbekommen hatte wie er lächelte.

„Ich wieso? Ich habe gar nichts gedacht," antwortete er unschuldig.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht, Severus du hast bestimmt wieder unanständige Gedanken gehabt. Bei dem verklärten Grinsen kann es nur so etwas gewesen sein," antwortete sie.

„ Sag mal du kannst doch wohl nicht etwa Okkulmentik?" Fragte er ein wenig misstrauisch.

„Doch, natürlich kann ich das aber ich denke das hättest du bemerkt, oder nicht? Vielleicht sollte ich es mal versuchen," antwortete sie kess und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Das solltest du lieber lassen, da würdest du auf Sachen treffen die du lieber nicht sehen solltest," antwortete er ganz ruhig und trank einen Schluck von seinem Wasser.

Sie schaute ihn an, forschte in seinen Augen und sie konnte nichts deuten.

Er hatte sich verschlossen, also konnte er noch ganz der Alte sein bzw. wenn er nicht wollte das man seine Gefühle sieht, konnte er sich doch noch wie früher verschließen.

„Tut mir leid Severus. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten," sagte sie.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Hermine aber es wird immer ein Teil meiner Vergangenheit sein und das kann ich nicht abstellen. Ich denke früher oder später, nur wenn du möchtest, werde ich dir einiges erzählen aber nicht jetzt. Im Moment möchte ich die Zeit, diese neue Zeit mit dir genießen. Kannst du das verstehen?" Erklärte er, sie nickte.

„Das kann ich verstehen und ich möchte dich zu nichts drängen. Auch ich möchte soviel Zeit wie möglich mit dir verbringen."

„Sag mal musst du irgendwie noch zur Uni oder so? Ich meine... Wie lange kannst du bei mir bleiben? Möchtest du das denn? Oder hast du noch etwas anderes zu erledigen?" Fragte er nun unsicher.

Sie legte ihr Besteck beiseite, erhob sich und ging zu ihm, nahm seinen Arm vom Tisch und setzte sich zu ihm auf dem Schoß.

„Severus, ich habe nächste Woche nur noch einen Kurstag in Pädagogik und dann bin ich fertig. Ich muss noch einmal zu Minerva um mit ihr alles weitere zu Besprechen, wegen der Schule etc. aber ansonsten würde ich gerne noch ein wenig hier bei dir bleiben. Obwohl ich auch zu gern in mein Häuschen einziehen würde, das soll nämlich in zwei Tagen fertig sein. Ich möchte aber im Moment keinen Tag ohne dich sein, es gefällt mir ganz gut bei meinem Ex-Professor," erklärte sie sich und schaute ihn liebevoll an.

„Du hast dir ein Häuschen gekauft? Also ist es nicht sehr groß, vermute ich da mal so," fragte er.

„Ja, das hat Draco extra für mich entworfen, möchtest du mal sehen?" Fragte sie.

„Gerne, aber meinst du es war gut Draco das Haus entwerfen zu lassen? Wer weiß was er dir da andreht," meinte er neckisch.

„Severus Snape, also wirklich. Du weißt ganz genau das Draco ein hervorragender Architekt ist. Ich muss sowieso zu ihm und Ginny, meine Sachen sind noch bei ihnen, die müssen ja schon sonst was von mir denken," gab sie bestürzt zurück.

„Na ich möchte lieber nicht aussprechen was Draco so denken könnte und an Harry darf ich gar nicht denken da kommt auch nur Blödsinn bei raus. Da habe ich so ein Fang mitgemacht, sollte ich jemals Lilly und James treffen die können was erleben sag ich dir," gab er empört von sich.

Hermine lachte und nickte.

„Ja mit allem könntest du wohl Recht haben. Darf ich denn ein wenig bei dir bleiben? Oder lieber nicht?" Fragte sie nun.

„Was ist das denn für eine Frage? Aber sicher darfst du hier bei mir bleiben, ich bitte darum, Frau Professor." Gab er von sich.

„Frau Professor, wie sich das anhört! Komisch oder? Findest du nicht?" Fragte sie.

„Nein, gewöhne dich schon mal dran, dich werden demnächst Horden von unverschämten Gören so ansprechen. Professor Granger hier und Professor Granger da, hört sich doch gut an," antwortete er grinsend.

„ Snape halts Maul," gab sie sauer von sich und wollte von seinem Schoß rutschen aber er ließ sie nicht.

_Hermine nicht so ruppig, das hat er doch gar nicht verdient,_ schrie ihr Gewissen sie an.

„Nun mal nicht so frech, sonst muss ich disziplinarische Maßnahmen ergreifen, Frau Professor Granger," gab er streng von sich, in seinen Augen konnte sie es belustigt blitzen sehen.

„So so, wie sollen die denn aussehen? Es könnte sein das ich mir das Ganze dann nochmal überlege," gab sie keck zurück und zappelte auf seinem Schoß hin und her.

„Hermine," stöhnte er und hielt sie fest, „ du bist wirklich ein Luder geworden. Du warst mal so anständig und lernfreudig und nun? Total versaut ich glaube du warst zuviel mit Potter und Malfoy zusammen, total verkorkst das gute Mädchen," gab er Kopf schüttelnd zu bedenken.

Sie lachte jetzt aus vollem Herzen und auch Severus musste Grinsen.

„Na Kinder was ist den so lustig," hörten sie auf einmal Albus Dumbledore hinter sich.

„Hallo Albus, schön dich zu sehen. Ich habe nur festgestellt das Hermine früher ein anständigeres Mädchen war," erklärte ihm Severus.

Hermine wippelte auf seinem Schoß erneut und schüttelte unschuldig den Kopf.

„Das ist gar nicht wahr, lass dir nichts erzählen Albus. Ich bin immer noch ein anständiges Mädchen," sagte sie mit jung Mädchenstimme und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

„Siehst du was ich meine," rief Severus und lachte.

„Also, ich sage da lieber nichts zu," sagte Albus und zwinkerte mit dem rechten Auge.

„Wie ich sehe geht es euch gut, ich freue mich euch beide zusammen zusehen. Hermine ich soll dir von Minerva ausrichten du möchtest doch morgen oder übermorgen einmal bei ihr vorbeikommen," sagte Albus und lächelte das verliebte Pärchen an.

„Ja, mach ich. So und nun werde ich erstmal zu Ginny und Draco flohen und meine Sachen holen. Dann könnt ihr zwei euch ungestört unterhalten, ohne die ungezogene Göre. Und du erzählst mir nachher noch einmal ausführlich von deinen disziplinarischen Maßnahmen mir gegenüber," sagte sie zu Severus und grinste ihn frech an.

Severus Wangen überzogen sich mit einem leichten Rot, auch wenn er sonst nicht errötete aber vor Albus musste das ja nun wirklich nicht sein.

„Hermine, bitte. Wer ist hier nun unmöglich. Sag ich doch total versaut, ich muss dringend ein Wort mit Draco und Harry wechseln," sagte er beschämt.

Hermine lachte und winkte zum Abschied.

Albus schmunzelte nur und zwinkerte mit seinen Augen. _Severus Snape, das geschieht dir ganz recht, so rostest du nicht ein, sie fordert dich ganz schön heraus. Früher hättest du dir das nicht gefallen lassen, da hättest du Sie einen Kopf kürzer gemacht und nun lässt du dir das einfach gefallen. Hihi, ich finde es gut, er ist wirklich ein anderer Mensch und endlich kann er sein eigenes Leben leben und nicht für andere sein Leben riskieren. Du hast es verdient mein Freund._

„Albus! Hallo! Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken?" Fragte Severus und beobachtete ihn skeptisch.

„Nichts, ist schon gut. Ich freu mich für euch das ihr euch so gut versteht mehr nicht," antwortete Dumbledore.

„Hmm, mehr nicht. Das soll ich dir glauben, Albus?" Fragte Severus.

„Ja. Das musst du wohl," lachte Dumbledore, „Das musst du wohl."

Severus nickte nur und schüttelte grinsen den Kopf. _Er kann es nicht lassen, dieser verrückte alte Mann._

tbc


	21. Pläne für die Zukunft!

ZiL Kapitel 21 **Pläne für die Zukunft!**

Hermine trat aus dem Kamin in Dracos und Ginnys Haus, im Büro war keine Menschenseele.

Sie verließ den Raum und ging in Richtung Küche, sie hörte Ginnys Stimme die fröhlich am plappern war. Hermine klopfte an die Tür und trat ein.

"Hallo ihr Lieben, ich wollte nur schnell meine Sachen abholen aber einen Tee trinke ich gerne noch mit falls noch einer da ist," rief Hermine fröhlich aus.

Ginny war aufgestanden um sie zur Begrüßung zu umarmen.

"Hallo Mine schön dich zu sehen. Geht es dir gut?" Begrüßte sie ihre Freundin.

"Ja mir geht es sehr gut, danke der Nachfrage," antwortete sie.

"Und wie geht es deinem Besamer?" Fragte Draco grinsend.

Ginny schnappte nach Luft.

"Draco! Du bist unverschämt, so was ist nicht lustig," wendete Ginny streng ein. Er lachte nur.

"Lass nur Ginny, er ist ja nur neidisch."

Und wand sich an Draco:

"Anstatt sich mit Severus zu freuen machst du dich über ihn lustig. Das hat er nicht verdient, er hat soviel für dich getan, da solltest du mal drüber nachdenken," wies Hermine ihn zurecht.

Draco sagte nichts, griff zur Zeitung und fing zu lesen an.

Ginny grinste und holte für Hermine einen Becher für den Tee. Sie unterhielten sich über vieles und machten ihre Späßchen mit Draco, bis er genug hatte und die Mädels alleine ließ.

Es war mittlerweile schon fünf Uhr und Hermine machte sich daran ihre Sachen zu packen, Severus würde sich bestimmt schon fragen wo sie blieb. Sie verabschiedete sich von Ginny und Draco und flohte zurück zu Severus.

"Draco du bist aber auch manchmal unmöglich, Hermine hat vollkommen recht, du solltest dich freuen das Severus endlich jemanden gefunden hat. Das es Hermine ist freut mich um so mehr, die beiden passen wunderbar zusammen. Ich freu mich so für beide und ich hoffe wir können bald wieder eine Hochzeit feiern," redete sie auf Draco ein Hermine durch den Kamin verschwunden war.

"Ginny, du hast ja recht aber manchmal reitet mich der Teufel, tut mir leid. Ich freue mich doch auch und du hast recht sie passen wunderbar zusammen. Bücherwurm zu Bücherwurm, einfach wunderbar," rief er belustigt und lief schnellstens aus dem Zimmer weil Ginny ein Buch nach ihm schmiss.

"Du bist ekelhaft, Draco Malfoy! Merlin hilf! Wenn habe ich da bloß geheiratet? Ich muß geistig umnachtet gewesen sein," stieß sie hervor und lief Draco hinterher, dieser lachte nur und verschwand nach oben.

"Ja, lauf nur weg ich werd dich noch kriegen und dann kannst du was erleben," rief sie lachend hinterher.

_Verrückter Kerl aber lieben tue ich ihn trotzdem, es wäre ja sonst auch zu langweilig_, dachte sie und grinste.

Hermin flohte ins Kaminzimmer von Severus bzw. wurde sie dorthin geleitet, imKaminzimmer war es ruhig, sie stellte ihre Tasche ab und ging in die Bibliothek, Severus stand zwischen den Bücherregalen und blätterte in einem Buch, auf dem Tisch lagen schon mehrere aufgeschlagene Exemplare, er schien etwas zu suchen. Sie blieb stehen und beobachtete ihn, er war total vertieft in seiner Suche.

Sie ging zu einem Sessel und setzte sich.

Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und schlug sie unter, stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen ab und beobachtete ihn weiter.

Er hatte seine Haare wieder geöffnet, es lag nun in leichten Wellen auf seinem Rücken.

Er sah einfach toll aus, Hermine konnte sich nicht sattsehen.

Severus spürte das er beobachtet wurde, also musste Hermine wieder da sein, denn nur für sie war der Kamin freigegeben, jeder andere wäre von Meggie gemeldet worden.

Er lächelte, wenn er ihr erzählen würde wonach er suchte würde sie Feuer und Flamme sein aber er wollte das es eine Überraschung wird.

„Na Miss Granger alles erledigt? Wie geht es unserem frisch vermählten Paar?" Fragte er ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen.

"Den Beiden geht es gut, Draco ist frech wie immer aber Ginny hat ihn gut im Griff," antwortete sie.

"Ja, da ist Hopfen und Malz verloren," murmelte er.

"Sev! Woher kennst dieses Muggelsprichwort? Das hast du mir schon mal gesagt, bei Ginny´s Hochzeit," sagte sie.

Er lächelte, dann komme mal zu mir dann zeig ich dir was," antwortete er und sah, sie nun direkt an.

Sie sah seine dunklen Augen aufblitzen, erhob sich und ging zu ihm.

Er schlug sein Buch zu und hielt ihr dann die Hand hin.

Sie gingen um etliche Regale herum, weiter nach hinten in der großen Bibliothek, er blieb stehen und zeigte auf das Regal vor sich.

"Darf ich vorstellen, meine Muggelbuchabteilung, hier findest du vieles über die Muggel auch von deren Dichter, über die Kultur Englands alles was du dir vorstellen kannst und noch viel mehr, Hermine war erstaunt.

"Severus! Das hätte ich ja nicht von dir gedacht. Die hast du aber erst seit neuestem oder?" Rief Hermine auch dann begeistert aus.

"Nein, einige Bücher habe ich schon ziemlich lange, ich musste sie zwar verstecken und mit einem Zauber belegen damit sie nicht entdeckt werden, dass wäre katastrophal geworden. Aber wie du siehst, konnte ich sie gut verstecken," er grinste sie spitzbübisch an.

"Du erstaunst mich immer wieder, das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet. Mal was ganz anderes, was suchst du eigentlich?" Fragte sie neugierig.

"Das meine Liebe wirst du noch früh genug erfahren. Dein Haus kannst du in zwei Tagen beziehen?" Gab er zurück und stupste ihre Nase an.

"Du willst mir also nicht sagen was du suchst? Schade, ich hätte dir bestimmt helfen können, wie du willst. Ja, in zwei Tagen kann ich mein Häuschen beziehen, wieso fragst du?" Antwortete sie und folgte ihm zum Sessel den er ansteuerte. Er setzte sich hin und zog sie auf seinen Schoß, sie kuschelte sich an seine Brust.

"Es interessiert mich halt, erstens möchte ich dein Häuschen sehen und dann möchte ich dir beim Umzug helfen," erklärte er ihr und streichelte dabei über ihr Haar.

"Das freut mich, ich denke wir sollten dann morgen in meine Wohnung und schon mal anfangen alles klein zu zaubern und für den Transport herzurichten," antwortete sie.

"Gerne doch, dafür habe ich es dir ja angeboten," antwortete er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

tbc


	22. Gespräche!

**ZiL Kapitel 22 Gespräche!**

Hermine und Severus machten sich am nächsten Tag auf zu ihrer Wohnung, um alle Möbel und Gegenstände schrumpfen zu lassen.

Sie taten alles in eine große Tasche und verließen Hermines alte Wohnung.

Ein wenig wehmütig war sie schon aber sie freute sich auch auf ihr neues Haus.

Ihre Schlüssel hinterließ bei der alten Frau Karibartel, die unter ihr wohnte.

Es war ein trauriger Abschied aber Hermine versprach ihr sie ab und zu besuchen zukommen.

An diesem Abend schliefen beide erschöpft nebeneinander ein.

Am nächsten Tag machte sich Hermine auf nach Hogwarts zu Minerva.

Es kam Hermine so vor als wäre sie nie weg gewesen, in großem und ganzen war Hogwarts wieder genauso hergerichtet worden wir es gewesen war.

Der Krieg mit Voldemort hatte Hogwarts etliche Wunden zugefügt aber Minerva und die Leute vom Ministerium hatte gute Arbeit geleistet.

Sie schritt langsam auf das Eingangstor zu und schaute zum See hinunter, Hagrids Hütte stand nicht mehr sie war bis auf die Mauern niedergebrannt, es wurde auch nicht mehr aufgebaut weil, Hagrid den Krieg nicht überlebt hatte.

Hagrid und sein Bruder hatten etliche Todesser erledigt, aber leider wurden sie von so vielen Flüchen getroffen das sie denen später erlagen.

Hermine schluckte den dicken Kloß, der sich in ihrem Hals bildete, tapfer runter und schritt zügig auf den Eingang zu.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Minerva trat ihr, mit weitgeöffneten Armen, entgegen.

,,Hermine, ich freue mich dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir? Fragte sie und umarmte Hermine freudig.

,,Gut, Minerva, mir geht es sehr gut, danke der Nachfrage. Wie geht es dir? Fragte sie zurück und lächelte Minerva an.

,,Danke, auch gut. Was macht Severus? Wieso ist er nicht mitgekommen? Ich hätte mich sehr gefreut wenn er mitgekommen wäre, sagte sie und blickte Hermine fragend an.

"Ich habe gar nicht gefragt ob er mit möchte, er aber auch nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht ob er hierher möchte? Wir haben uns nicht darüber unterhalten, ehrlich gesagt," antwortete sie.

"Ist ja nicht so schlimm, ich dachte nur das er sich gerne einmal das neue Hogwarts ansehen möchte. Ich würde mich freuen wenn du ihn vielleicht das nächstemal mitbringst," sagte Minerva zog Hermine mit sich.

"Das werde ich machen, wenn er mit möchte heißt das," sagte Hermine.

Sie liefen die Gänge entlang und Minerva zeigte Hermine ab und zu etwas neues, einige Bilder begrüßten Hermine freudig.

Sogar der Hausgeist von Gryffindore, Sir Nicolas, begrüßte sie auf seine galante Art.

Beide Frauen begaben sich in Minervas Büro und besprachen die Details von Hermines Vertrag und ihrer zukünftigen Arbeit.

Hermine war zufrieden, es klappte alles so wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Sie ließ sich noch ihr zukünftiges Büro zeigen, welches an die kleine Schulwohnung angrenzte.

Sie hatte schon ein paar ihrer persönlichen Sachen dabei, die sie noch einräumte und danach ging sie wieder zu Minerva.

"Hallo Hermine, alles eingeräumt und schon ein wenig eingelebt?" Fragte Minerva.

"Ja, soweit habe ich alles erledigt und eingelebt? Naja, kann man nicht sagen, dafür bin ich zu kurz hier. Die Wohnung ist gemütlich und das Büro ist praktisch eingerichtet, ich glaube ich werde mich hier Wohlfühlen," antwortete Hermine.

"Das glaube ich auch. Wann kannst du in dein Haus in Hogsmeade?" Fragte Minerva interessiert.

"Morgen wollen wir uns mit Draco treffen, wir nehmen dann das Haus ab und machen die Schlüsselübergabe. Ich wollte meine Sachen gleich mitnehmen und alles einrichten, evtl. wollen wir dann auch schon die erste Nacht dort schlafen," erzählte Hermine.

Minerva nickte, bevor sie was sagen konnte meldete sie eine andere Stimme.

"Wen meinst du denn mit wir? Sprichst du von Severus?" Hörte sie Dumbledores neugierige Stimme.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn an.

"Aber Albus, du weißt ganz genau wen ich meine, tue doch nicht so scheinheilig. Wer uns beim Liebesspiel beobachten kann, der weiß auch von wem ich spreche," gab sie frech zurück.

Minerva gluckste vor Freude, Albus machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht.

"Pff, ich habe euch nicht zugesehen, ich habe mich sofort zurückgezogen," beschwerte er sich.

Hermine lachte und nickte, auch Minerva lachte und Albus verschwand aus seinem Bild.

"Jetzt ist er beleidigt Hermine, dass Gesicht war göttlich aber ich kann dir sagen er hat euch wirklich nicht beobachtet, er war viel zu schnell wieder hier. Ich war ganz erstaunt das er so schnell wieder hier war. Es war ihm peinlich euch gesehen zu haben, er sagte seit dem Abend hört er erstmal in den Raum und erst wenn er sicher ist, das er sich blicken lassen kann, dann erscheint er im Bild," erklärte Minerva.

"Wir stellen das Bild lieber raus bevor wir, sagen wir mal, uns zwischenmenschlich näher kommen wollen. Severus und mir war es auch peinlich, auch wenn es ganz natürlich ist. Aber beobachtet werden möchten wir nicht so gerne," sagte Hermine und grinste.

"Sag mal wie ernst ist es bei euch denn?" Fragte Minerva.

Hermine hatte nicht das Gefühl das sie nur neugierig war. Hermine wusste das sie für Minerva wie eine Tochter war und deshalb bestand von ihrer Seite aus ernstes Interesse an ihrem Leben.

"Naja, ich kann nur für mich sprechen, ich hätte selbst nicht gedacht das es mich so doll erwischt aber das hat es. Ich fühle mich so wohl bei ihm, er ist so zärtlich, liebevoll und lustig. Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht das er sich so stark verändert hat. Ginny hat mir erzählt wie er jetzt so ist, Draco und Harry bestätigten das, aber glauben konnte und wollte ich es nicht. Und dann steigt er lachend aus dem Kamin und sieht auch noch so gut aus, ich habe ihn gar nicht wieder erkannt, es hat mich voll aus der Bahn geworfen," sagte sie.

„ Ja, das hat man gesehen," antwortete Minerva belustigt.

„Das glaube ich gerne. Ich glaube ich habe mich auf den ersten Blick in ihn verliebt, wusste es da aber noch nicht. Er ist einfach großartig, ich kann mich mit ihm so gut unterhalten und beide lieben wir Bücher. Mit ihm kann ich mein Wissen teilen und viel dazu lernen, er fordert mich wissensmäßig heraus, so etwas habe ich bei keinem anderen Mann gehabt. Ich hatte einige belanglose Beziehungen aber die Männer wollten nur meinen Körper und nicht meine Intelligenz, daran sind die Beziehungen dann auch gescheitert. Und sexuell war das für mich auch nicht die Erfüllung, mit Severus ist das ganz anders," sagte sie.

Minerva nickte nur, sie wollte Hermine nicht unterbrechen, jetzt wo es gerade so interessant wurde.

_Minerva McGonagall du bist Sensationgeil! Macht nichts, freu mich trotzdem für die beiden,_ dachte sie und hörte Hermine weiter zu.

„Ich erkenne mich selbst nicht wieder, ich fühle mich bei ihm so geborgen und sicher das ich alle Hemmungen verlieren kann. _Soso, Hemmungen verlieren nur weiter so._ Er ist so aufmerksam zu mir, so habe ich Sex noch nie erlebt bzw. das ich selbst so Sex machen kann," sagte Hermine ein wenig berührt, es war ja doch sehr intim was sie hier Minerva anvertraute.

„Hermine, das ist einfach wunderbar. Dann gehört ihr einfach zusammen, auch wenn ein paar Jahre zwischen euch liegen aber das ist völlig egal. Ich freu mich und ich würde mich noch mehr freuen wenn ich euch beide auch vermählen dürfte, so wie Ginny und Draco. Ich fand es war eine gelungene Feier," sagte Minerva und beobachtete Hermine genau dabei.

„Minerva, also wirklich wir kennen uns grad mal fünf Tage und du willst uns schon verheiraten," Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. _Du würdest aber ohne zu fragen ‚ Ja' zu Severus sagen wenn er dich fragen würde,_

_Hermine Jane Granger, _ dachten Minerva und Hermine.

„Naja, lasst euch Zeit ich bin ja nicht aus der Welt," sagte Minerva dann und tätschelte Hermines Hand.

„Das wird das Beste sein, nichts überstürzen. Morgen werde ich erstmal in mein neues Häuschen ziehen und dann werde ich den Rest meiner freien Zeit, bis zum Schulanfang, mit Severus verbringen, wenn er das möchte," meinte Hermine und erhob sich weil sie jetzt doch zu Severus wollte.

„Willst du los? Dann Grüße ihn ganz lieb von mir und falls noch Fragen auftauchen, du weißt ja wo du mich findest. Bringe ihn das nächstemal mit, ich würde mich sehr freuen," sagte sie und erhob sich

um Hermine zu Abschied noch einmal zu umarmen.

„Danke, Minerva. Werde ich alles machen, wir sehen uns bestimmt und sag Albus einen lieben Gruß von mir, er soll nicht mehr böse sein," sagte Hermine lachend.

Vor Hogwarts apparierte sie zurück vor Severus Haus.

Severus fand sie in der Bibliothek, wieder in Bücher vertieft und murmelnd. Er machte irgendwelche Bewegungen mit dem Zeigefinger und murmelte dabei Wörter vor sich her.

_Was macht er da nur wieder? Der heckt doch was aus, sehe ich doch ganz genau, es muss doch heraus zubekommen sein was er da sucht,_ dachte Hermine und schlich sich leise an den Tisch, wo ein paar Bücher aufgeschlagen lagen.

Sie wollte gerade einen Blick reinwerfen als mit einem –wusch- die Bücher sich schlossen.

„Miss Neunmalschlau, was wird das denn? Sei nicht so neugierig, ich werde dir noch früh genug sagen was ich da gesucht habe," sprach Severus sie belustigt an und betrachtete ihr beleidigtes Gesicht.

„So, dann hast du also schon gefunden was du gesucht hast?" Fragte sie.

Er nickte nur und sah sie weiter grinsend an.

Hermine schritt mit wiegenden Hüften auf ihn zu. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts.

_Oha, jetzt kommt die Verführungsnummer, dass wird dich aber auch nicht weiterbringen, meine Süße,_ dachte er belustigt.

Sie trat vor ihm und legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Er erwiderte ihren Blick, mehr tat er aber nicht.

Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund, er zeigte keine Reaktion, bis auf das sich seine Augen verdunkelten.

„So, der Professor spielt den Unberührbaren," flüsterte sie und streichelte über seine Brust.

Sie hob ein Bein und strich mit im an seinem lang, sie schlang es um ihn und zog ihn zu sich.

„Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie lange du mir widerstehen kannst," schnurrte sie und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken.

Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich das er von ganz alleine ihren Kuss erwiderte, obwohl er es gar nicht wollte.

Er warf das Buch auf den Sessel und befreite sich von ihren Armen, er hielt sie ein wenig von sich.

„Das wird dir aber nicht helfen herauszufinden wonach ich gesucht habe, meine kleine wilde Katze," schnarrte er und grinste sie diabolisch an.

„Das macht nichts, solange ich dich irgendwie ins Bett bekomme ist mir alles recht," antwortete sie und fuhr mit ihrem Knie an seinem rechten Innenschenkel lang.

Severus spürte seine stark pulsierende Körpermitte und wollte dieses Gefühl gar nicht unterdrücken.

Er hob Hermine auf seine Arme und meinte:

„Sie haben gewonnen, Miss Granger. Eine unvergessliche Nacht mit ihrem geliebten Professor."

Hermine lief ein wohliger Schauer den Rücken herunter, jedes kleinste Härchen stellte sich auf und ihr Körper verlangte mehr von ihm.

Sie wollte ihn hören, fühlen, schmecken.

Sie rieb sich an seiner Brust um ihm zu zeigen wie sehr sie ihn wollte.

Er trug sie ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie zärtlich auf dem Bett ab.

„Du kannst es wohl gar nicht erwarten, oder?" Fragte er und küsste sie sanft.

„Ich habe dich schon so lange nicht mehr gespürt und nun red nicht rum, komm endlich zu mir, Herr Professor," befahl sie ihm und zog ihn an seinem Umhang zu sich.

Er lachte kehlig und küsste sie stürmisch.

Langezeit später lagen sie aneinander gekuschelt im Bett und genossen einfach das Gefühl den anderen neben sich zu haben.

In die Stille hinein sagte er auf einmal:

„Hermine, ich liebe dich!"

Sie hatte das Gefühl als würde ihr Herz aussetzen. Hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Sie stützte sich auf dem Ellenbogen ab und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Sagst du das nochmal für mich? Sonst glaube ich das nicht", sagte sie zärtlich.

„Ich sagte: Ich liebe dich, Hermine." Antwortete er mit fester Stimme und in seinen Augen blitzte es freudig auf.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Severus," flüsterte sie jetzt vor Freude und küsste ihn dann stürmisch.

tbc


	23. Endlich ein eigenes Haus!

**Kapitel 23. Endlich ein eigenes Haus!**

Am nächsten Morgen war Hermine ganz aufgeregt, um 11 Uhr wollten sie sich mit Draco in Hogsmeade treffen.

Sie sah zum x-tenmal auf die Uhr.

„Mine, die Zeit läuft nicht schneller, je öfter du auf die Uhr schaust. Nun sei doch nicht so unruhig, du steckst mich ja noch an. Geh in die Bibliothek und such dir was zu lesen, es ist noch über eine ganze Stunde hin, bis wir uns mit Draco treffen," sagte Severus ein wenig genervt zu Hermine.

„Tut mir leid, Severus aber ich bin so aufgeregt ich kann da gar nichts gegen machen," antwortete sie entschuldigend.

„Ja, ist schon gut, ich kann dich ja verstehen aber bitte beruhig dich," meinte er und widmete sich seiner Zeitung.

Hermine stand auf und ging zu ihm, nahm ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

Ihre Beine ließ sie rechts und links runterbaumeln und ihre Hände verschränkte sie in seinem Nacken.

„Na, was wird das jetzt?" Fragte er sie schmunzelnd.

„Sev, ich brauche Ablenkung und ein Buch wird das nicht schaffen. Ich kenne nur einen der das schaffen kann," sagte sie schelmisch und rieb ihren Unterleib an seinen Schoß.

Er stöhnte leicht auf und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Du bist unersättlich Miss Granger, aber bitte was tut man nicht alles wenn die geliebte Frau um Ablenkung bettelt," bevor Hermine was erwidern konnte hatte er ihren Mund mit einem Kuss versiegelt.

Hermine fühlte das gewohnte Kribbeln in sich, welches sich von ihrem Bauch in den ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Sie presste sich an ihn und verstärkte den Kuss, den Severus nur zu gerne erwiderte.

Er hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf dem Tisch ab, nun stand er zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln, ihre Beine schlangen sich um seine.

Seine Hände begaben sich auf Wanderschaft und fingen an sie zu entkleiden, Hermine stand ihm in nichts nach und kurze Zeit später liebten sie sich auf dem Esszimmer-Tisch.

Nachdem sich die Gemüter ein wenig abgekühlt hatten, verließen sie lachend das Esszimmer und begaben sich ins Bad um nochmal eine Dusche zu nehmen.

Sie mussten sich nachher sogar noch beeilen, weil sie auch in der Dusche mal wieder die Finger nicht voneinander lassen konnten.

„Hermine, nun mach schon! In fünf Minuten wollen wir uns mit Draco treffen und jetzt bummelst du rum," rief Severus drängend aus.

„Ich wäre ja schon längst fertig gewesen, wenn nicht ein bestimmter Herr mich noch unter der Dusche belästigt hätte. Jetzt brauche ich noch ein wenig und Draco wird auch warten, so schnell verschwindet der nicht," rief sie lachend zurück.

„Ich habe dich nicht belästigt, du konntest ja deine Finger nicht von meinem edlen Teil lassen, ich habe dir gesagt du sollst das lassen aber nein, Miss Granger kann ja nicht hören. Sie muss ja das machen was sie nicht soll und jetzt heißt es ich hätte dich belästigt," gab er ein wenig empört zurück.

„Och du armer Mann, ich habe dich zu nichts gezwungen du hast ja mitgemacht. Ich mach´s nachher wieder gut," rief Hermine glucksend vor Freude.

Er lachte:

„Ich kann mir sogar schon vorstellen wie, aber das lass ich lieber weil sonst kommen wir nicht mehr zu Draco und deinem Haus," antwortete er belustigt.

Sie kam aus dem Bad und lächelte ihn an.

„So, Mister Snape ich wäre dann soweit, wir können. Ich hätte schon viel früher auf die Idee kommen sollen dich zu verführen dann hätte ich mir ne menge Aufregung erspart," sagte sie keck und ging mit schwingenden Hüften an ihm vorbei.

„Weiber!" Rief er nur aus und verpasste ihr einen Klaps auf den Hintern, wobei sie einen spitzen Schrei losließ.

Sie apparierten nach Hogsmeade und trafen dann auch gleich auf Draco. Sie begrüßten sich und machten sich dann auf dem Weg zu Hermines Haus.

Sie war total begeistert, es war alles so geworden wie Draco es entworfen hatte.

Sie freute sich riesig und Severus war beeindruckt das ein so kleines Häuschen doch so funktional ausgestattet war.

Draco verabschiedete sich dann und die beiden schweiften durchs Haus, Hermine hatte ihre große Tasche mit ihrer Gesamten Ausstattung mitgebracht und fing schon an einige Sachen wieder auf Normalgröße zu zaubern.

Sie hatte gerade das Schlafzimmer eingerichtet als Severus zu ihr kam.

„Hm, sieht ja ganz nett aus hier. Sag mal hast du ein Moment Zeit für mich?" Fragte er und umarmte sie von hinten und küsste ihren Nacken.

„Severus, jetzt nicht bitte," sagte sie und versuchte ihn wegzuschieben.

„Was du schon wieder denkst. Nein, komm doch bitte mal mit in deine Bibliothek," meinte er und zog sie schon in Richtung Wendeltreppe.

Sie folgte ihm zögerlich, unten angekommen standen sie vor der großen Fensterfront.

Sie sah ihn fragend an, er ließ ihre Hand los und öffnete die große Fenstertür.

Eigentlich hätte man erwarten sollen das der Blick nach draußen auf die Terrasse frei wird aber dem war nicht so, man schaute direkt auf einen dunklen Gang. Hermine stutzte und sah Severus verwirrt und fragend an.

„Jetzt möchtest du sicherlich wissen was das ist?" Fragte Severus sie und blickte sich freudig an.

„Ja natürlich, davon hat Draco nichts gesagt und ich finde es unmöglich das er hier einfach was einbaut und mir nichts davon sagt," gab Hermine empört zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nun, du brauchst gar nicht wütend auf Draco sein, der kann da gar nichts für weil er es gar nicht gewesen ist," antwortete er verschmitzt und machte eine Pause.

„Severus! Klärst du mich bitte auf?" Rief sie ungeduldig aus.

„Das was du hier siehst liebe Hermine ist das was ich gesucht und gefunden habe," er hob kurz die Hand um ihr zu verstehen zu geben das er noch mehr sagen wollte und sie behielt ihr Wort für sich.

„Ich habe nach einem Zauberspruch gesucht der dein Haus und mein Haus miteinander verkuppelt, so dass wir uns nur durch die Portale begeben brauchen und schon sind wir bei dem jeweilig anderen. Wir brauchen nicht erst zu den Apparierpunkten gehen, wir öffnen nur das Portal und gehen durch und sind schon da. Das ist als würdest du aus dem Schlafzimmer ins Bad gehen," endete er mit seiner Rede.

Hermine stand der Mund offen, sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sie schaute immer wieder zu dem Portal und dann zu Severus der grinsend die Tür in der Hand hielt.

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht, oder? Severus Snape du gerissener Hund, das ist ja fantastisch, dass ich da nicht drauf gekommen bin." Rief sie aus und sprang ihn an und küsste ihn stürmisch, er lachte und machte sich von ihr frei.

„Hermine ist ja gut, ich muss dir noch einiges dazu sagen, also bitte setz dich bzw. es wäre schön wenn du deine Wohnzimmermöbel aktivieren könntest dann könnten wir uns setzen," sagte er und befreite sich von ihr.

„Nein, das hat Zeit, los sag schon was gibt es noch zu wissen," rief sie aufgeregt.

„Na gut, diese Portale lassen sich nur von dir und mir öffnen, somit kann kein Fremder durch die Portale gehen. Es kann also sein das Ginny diese Tür öffnet und nach draußen gehen kann, du kannst dann auch durch die Tür raus auf die Terrasse. Das Portal aktiviert sich nur wenn du die Tür anfässt, für die anderen ist es einen normale Terrassentür. Du kommst dann bei mir im Büro an, welches genau neben meiner Bibliothek liegt. Falls du also nach einem harten Tag in der Schule einmal starke Sehnsucht nach mir bekommst weißt du jetzt wie du schnellstens zu mir kommen kannst. Dann noch eins, wenn du nicht möchtest das ich zu dir komme soll, das heißt: nicht das Portal benutzen darf, warum auch immer, musst du nur einen Schal oder irgendetwas anderes über den Türgriff hängen. Somit bekomme ich keinen Einlass durch das Portal." Erklärte er der immer Strahlenderen Hermine, sie sah so glücklich aus und es freute ihn das er sie mit dem Portal überraschen konnte.

„Severus, das ist einfach fantastisch ich bin so was von begeistert. Funktioniert es schon? Könnten wir jetzt schon rüber zu dir mit dem Portal?" Fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Hermine! Was glaubst du denn? Das ich nur hier das Portal eingerichtet habe und bei mir noch nicht? Also, wirklich da kennst du mich aber schlecht," sagte er grinsend.

„Echt, ich kann jetzt rüber gehen zu dir und mir ein Buch aus deiner Bibliothek holen?" Fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ja, das kannst du, mach doch," antwortete er und deutete mit der Hand in Richtung Portal.

Hermine ging zögerlich auf das Portal zu und schritt dann langsam durch, es war kurz dunkel aber schon beim nächsten Schritt trat sie in Severus sein Büro, sie drehte sich um und lachte.

„Severus du bist einfach genial," schrie sie.

Sie griff sich ein Buch, was auf seinem Schreibtisch lag und ging wieder zurück und stand sofort wieder in ihrer Bibliothek vor dem lächelnden Severus, sie fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn.

„Das ist so ein fantastisches Geschenk, ich danke dir dafür," sagte sie und küsste ihn innig.

„Ich weiß, ich war auch ganz stolz auf mich das ich es gefunden habe," gab er selbstbewusst zurück und grinste sie frech an.

„Och du, eingebildeter Schnösel," rief sie und piekste ihn in die Rippen worauf er zur Seite hüpfte.

Beide lachten und machten sich daran Hermines Möbel zu vergrößern und ihre Sachen und Bekleidungen an Ort und Stelle zu bringen.

Sie wirbelten eine gehörig lange Zeit herum und ließen sich dann abends um halb zehn auf Hermines Couch nieder.

Durch das Portal hatte Severus zwischendurch etwas zu essen besorgt und nun lagen sie gemütlich, aneinandergekuschelt auf dem Sofa.

Hermine war schon ganz schläfrig und Severus war glücklich das ihm seine Überraschung gelungen war.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Hermine schlief tief und fest, Severus trug sie in ihr Bett, entkleidete sie und nachdem er sich auch seiner Sachen entledigt hatte legte er sich zu ihr.

Es brauchte nicht lange und auch Severus war, mit Hermine im Arm, eingeschlafen.

tbc


	24. Die lieben Opas!

ZiL **Kapitel 24 Die lieben Opas!**

Severus legte am nächsten Tag noch einige Schutzzauber über Hermines Haus.

Er wollte sicher gehen das ihr auch nichts passieren konnte, man weiß ja nie und so fühlte er sich auch beruhigter.

Sie war gerührt über seine Besorgnis, zeigte es ihr doch das er sie nicht verlieren wollte.

Sie verbrachten die Tage mal bei ihr und mal bei ihm, mit Hilfe der Portale kamen sie ja schnell zum jeweils anderen.

Ginny und Draco kamen um sich Hermines Reich anzusehen, sie waren begeistert.

Auch von Severus Idee mit dem Portal, sie waren ganz hin und weg, sogar Draco hatte mal ein Lob für Severus über und nicht wie sonst nur eine spitze Bemerkung.

Am Abend kam Harry noch dazu und alle genossen seit langen wieder einmal Hermines seltenen Kochkünste.

Sie kochte sehr gut aber nicht gerne, lieber bereitete sie Zaubertränke zu als ein Essen.

Sie saßen gerade gemütlich beim Tee als eine Eule an Hermines Fenster klopfte.

Hermine öffnete ihr und diese flog direkt zu Harry, setzte sich und hielt ihm ihren Fuß hin, blickte ihn dabei giftig an.

„Na, das ist bestimmt keine nette Nachricht, die Eule ist ja auch schon so garstig. Wem hast du denn schon wieder auf den Slips getreten? Doch wohl nicht eine Geliebte unsanft aus dem Bett geschubst," spöttelte Draco.

Harry verzog nur das Gesicht und löste die Nachricht vom Bein der Eule, zum Dank hackte sie ihm in die Hand. „Aua, blödes Vieh," schimpfte Harry und scheuchte sie weg.

Er öffnete den Brief und las ihn durch, er wurde ein wenig blass.

„Entschuldigt, ich muss dringend los. Wichtiger Auftrag vom Ministerium, ich wünsch euch noch einen schönen Abend," sagte er und erhob sich.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung? Du bist ein wenig blass geworden," fragte Hermine besorgt und griff seine Hände. „Danke Hermine, alles okay. Ist halt kein so angenehmer Auftrag aber das wird schon," antwortete er und umarmte sie.

Er verabschiedete sich von allen und ging.

Severus bemerkte das Harry den Brief liegen gelassen hatte, er hob ihn auf und steckte den Brief in den Umhang.

„Er sah ja nicht begeistert aus, war wohl nicht so ein angenehmer Auftrag," sagte Ginny und legte den Arm um Draco.

„Ja, manchmal hasst er seinen Job, er hat mir mal ein wenig erzählt. Er war total fertig, ich weiß nicht ob er das lange aushält. Er sollte sich was anderes suchen, Auror ist nichts für ihn. Ich denke er hat sich genug ausgetobt und die letzten Anhänger Voldemorts schaffen die vom Ministerium ja wohl auch alleine," sagte Severus böse. „Das meine ich aber auch," sagte Draco und drückte Ginny an sich. Alle nickten und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Ich werde mal mit ihm sprechen ob er nicht lieber etwas anderes machen möchte. Ich denke genau wie ihr aber was soll er machen?" Sagte Hermine und schmiegte sich an Severus.

„Ich denke wir sollten auch nach Hause flohen," sagte Draco und sah Ginny fragend an.

Sie nickte, nachdem sie sich von Severus und Hermine verabschiedeten, flohten sie nach Hause.

Hermine und Severus gingen dann auch ins Bett.

„Sev meinst du Harry hätte evtl. Lust in Hogwarts zu unterrichten?" Fragte sie ihn als sie aneinander gekuschelt im Bett lagen.

„Oh Gott, bitte nicht! Potter als Lehrer! Merlin steh uns bei. Wo soll das nur hinführen," rief er theatralisch aus.

„Also wirklich Severus, nun stell dich nicht an. Ich denke schon das er Spaß daran haben könnte. Und die Kinder würden viel von ihm lernen können. Und soviel wie ich weiß sucht Minerva noch einen Lehrer für VgddK, dass wäre doch das Fach für ihn," sagte sie bestimmt, weil er die Augen verdrehte.

„So kann ich auf jedenfall ausschließen das ich jemals an die Schule zurück kehre. Ich glaube ich will es auch gar nicht mehr, mein Schulfach hat jetzt eine kompetente Hexe und VgddK will ich eh nicht mehr. Also ist es mir egal ob er nach Hogwarts geht oder nicht. Auf jedenfall braucht er was anderes, vielleicht sollten wir mit Arthur und Molly einmal über ihn sprechen, was meinst du?" Sagte er und schaute Hermine in ihre braunen Augen.

Sie lächelte ihn an und nickte.

„Ja, ich denke das sollten wir machen und nun Herr ‚ehemaliger' Professor würde ich gerne schlafen," meinte sie dann und kuschelte sich wieder an seine Brust.

„Möchtest du wirklich schon schlafen?" Fragte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme und streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

„Dich kann man wohl nie zufrieden stellen, oder?" Murmelte sie und strich mit ihrer Hand über seinen Bauch in tiefere Regionen.

Er knurrte wohlig und hob ihr Gesicht seinem entgegen und küsste sie verlangend.

Sie war eigentlich müde gewesen aber sein Kuss jagte ihr wohlige Schauer durch den Körper und entfachte ihre Leidenschaft.

Sie massierte seine wachsende Erregung und genoss seine Hände die über ihren Körper glitten.

Sie ließ sich langsam unter die Decke gleiten und hinterließ eine Spur von kleinen Küssen auf seiner Haut.

Immer tiefer bis sie an seiner harten Erregung angelangt war, ihm rauschte das Blut durch die Ohren, sie machte ihm total verrückt.

Als sie ihren Mund langsam um seinen Schaft legte und ihn zärtlich leckte stöhnte er wild auf.

„Hermine! Was machst du nur!" Stieß er hervor und krallte sich im Bettlaken fest.

Sie lächelte leicht und ließ ihren Mund auf und ab gleiten, hielt inne und umkreiste mit der Zunge seine Spitze.

Nahm ihn dann tief in den Mund und saugte kräftig.

Severus kämpfte mit sich selber, er wollte nicht das es vorbei ging aber sie trieb ihn mit ihrem aufreizenden Spiel an den Rand der Beherrschung.

„Her-mi-ne, bit-te, ni-cht so ha-s-tig, lang-sam-er bit-te," kam es stoßweise und er versuchte ihr Einhalt zu gebieten.

Hermine kicherte nur, befreite sich und hielt seine Hände fest. Sie fuhr fort mit ihren Liebkosung und spürte das er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde. Sie erhöhte das Tempo und Severus bäumte sich unter ihr auf und entlud sich in ihrem Mund.

Er stöhnte lustvoll und konnte es nicht glauben das sie so ein flinkes Mundwerk hatte. Er wusste ja das sie ein flinkes und kluges Mundwerk hatte aber so flink hatte er es auch noch nicht erlebt.

Sie kroch zu ihm nach oben und grinste ihn kess an.

„Na zufrieden?" Fragte sie schelmisch.

„Das war atemberaubend, wer hat dir das beigebracht?" Fragte er höchst zufrieden und küsste sie.

„Naturtalent, würde ich sagen," antwortete sie verschmitzt.

Er lachte laut auf:

„Das soll ich glauben! Das kannst du deiner Oma erzählen aber nicht mir," sagte er.

Pff, glaub doch was du willst. Entweder man kann es oder man kann es nicht," gab sie zurück.

„Da magst du wohl recht haben. Du erstaunst mich immer wieder, meine süße kleine Hermine," sagte er und küsste ihr die Stirn.

„Hmm," machte sie nur weil sie schon fast schlief.

_Das glaube ich einfach nicht, wie kann sie jetzt schlafen nachdem was sie eben gemacht hat. Sie muss wirklich KO sein, schade mir wäre da noch so einiges eingefallen_, dachte er und zog sie ein wenig enger zu sich um dann auch bald einzuschlafen.

Hermine und Severus besuchten am nächsten Tag Minerva und sprachen sie auf Harry an.

Sie und Albus waren total davon begeistert das man Harry evtl. als Lehrer für Hogwarts gewinnen könnte.

Minerva wollte sich mit ihm in Verbindung setzen.

Die Tage plätscherten nur so hin, bis Severus auf die Idee kam sie könnten doch noch eine kleine Reise unternehmen, ihm fehlte da so eine bestimmte Zutat von den Aboriginis, man könnte doch mal eben nach Australien apparieren, die besorgen und noch ein paar Tage in Australien bleiben. Hermine war begeistert und so packten sie ihre Sachen und machten sich auf dem Weg nach Australien.

**Ein Jahr später kurz vor Draco's Geburtstag. **

Hermine hatte sich gut in der Schule eingelebt.

Harry hatte den Posten für VgddK angenommen.

Ginny hatte am sechsten Dezember ein Zwillingspärchen zur Welt gebracht.

Dirdra Molly und Drake Arthur Ron Malfoy, die kleine hatte rotes Haar wie Ginny und Drake kam seinem Vater gleich. Draco war mächtig stolz auf seine Kinder und seine Frau.

Das Weihnachtsfest verbrachten sie alle bei Ginny und Draco, wo die stolzen Großeltern sich mächtig einen genehmigten, na ja nur Opa Weasley und Opa Snape und Onkel Potter und Papa Malfoy muss man dazu sagen.

Sylvester verbrachten Hermine und Severus gemütlich zusammen.

Sein vierzigster Geburtstag im Januar wurde klein gefeiert.

Hermine hatte ihren Eltern Severus vorgestellt und sie verstanden sich alle prächtig.

Erst waren ihr Eltern ein wenig zurückhaltend, weil er ja soviel älter war als Hermine aber als sie sahen wie liebevoll er zu ihr war und wie ernst es auch Hermine ist, ließen sie ihre anfängliche Reserviertheit ihm gegenüber fallen.

Severus schrieb an einem Buch, über das effektive herstellen von Zaubertränken, wobei ihm Hermine tatkräftig unterstützte.

Die beiden waren noch genauso verliebt wie am ersten Tag und konnten es nicht glauben das sie schon ein Jahr zusammen waren.

Am Fünften Juni sollte nun Dracos Geburtstag und die Taufe der Kinder sein.

Molly und Ginny liefen auf Hochtouren, wegen der Vorbereitungen.

Was Draco und Arthur manchmal an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb, sie flüchteten dann immer zu Severus, mit den Kindern im Schlepptau.

Hermine war stets überrascht wie gut Severus mit den Kleinen zurechtkam und in einer  
kleinen Ecke ihres Gehirns entstand der Wunsch auch ein Kind zu bekommen, obwohl sie ja natürlich lieber erst ein paar Jahre unterrichten wollte, so redete sie sich das jedenfalls ein.

Sie hatte auch noch nie mit Severus darüber gesprochen, sie wusste also nicht, dass auch er sich nach einem Kind sehnte.

Er wollte Hermine aber nicht drängen und deshalb sprach er das Thema nicht an.

Hermine hatte für die Kleinen jeweils ein Schutzengel - Amulett besorgt, das sie zur Taufe erhalten sollten.

Sie freute sich schon riesig auf Ginnys Gesicht.

Draco wollte keine Geschenke haben, er meint das er das tollste Geschenk von seiner Frau bekommen habe und er nichts mehr bräuchte als wie seine zwei Kinder und seine Frau.

Deshalb sollten alle einfach nur kommen und mit ihm feiern, mehr nicht.

Severus saß in der Bibliothek, mit einem Buch in der Hand und Drake im Arm, dieser schlief friedlich vor sich hin, als Hermine den Raum betrat.

Arthur hatte Dirdra im Arm und las in der Zeitung und Draco lag auf dem Sofa und schlief.

_Wie süß, die beiden Opas mit ihren Enkeln im Arm und der Vater total erschöpft an schlafen. Wenn ich das so sehe steht Severus so ein Kind ganz gut_, dachte sie und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

„Hallo mein Schatz, kommst du deinen Opapflichten nach?" Flüsterte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Hallo Mine, ja die beiden sind mal wieder vor Molly und Ginny geflüchtet. Du siehst ja das Draco total erschöpft ist und schläft. Und wir beiden Opa's hüten die Kurzen," antwortete er grinsend.  
_Oh Gott, das Wort Opa hört sich irgendwie so alt an_, dachte sie und betrachtete ihn genauer.

„Aber so ein Knirps steht dir ganz gut," sagte sie lächelnd und strich Drake über das blonde Haar.

Er sah sie an und ohne nachzudenken sagte er:

„Da könnte ich mich dran gewöhnen," er beobachtete sie genau, sie war aber nicht entsetzt sie lächelte warm zurück und nickte.

„Ja das glaube ich dir sogar, obwohl diese Kinder kannst du wieder abgeben, bei den eigenen geht das leider nicht, da musst du dich dann mit allerlei Problemen herumschlagen," sagte sie und wartete ab, was er nun sagen würde.

„Das gehört dazu wenn man sich Kinder anschafft, dass hat man sich ja vorher überlegt meinst du nicht," antwortete er und war gespannt was sie sagen würde.

Hermine hocke sich vor seinen Sessel, sie war sich bewusst das Arthur ihr Gespräch mit riesigen Ohren verfolgte aber das war ihr egal.

„Und wie denkst du über das Kinderkriegen? Du hast mal zu mir gesagt das du auch welche haben möchtest. Ist das immer noch so?" Fragte sie und hatte ihre Hand auf seinem Arm gelegt.

„Ja, das habe ich gesagt und dazu stehe ich auch. Möchtest du denn Kinder?" Antwortete er.

„Früher habe ich nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet aber seit wir zusammen sind und diese kleinen Knirpse da sind, kann ich nicht abstreiten, das ich nicht auch mal darüber nachgedacht habe eigene Kinder zu bekommen," sagte sie.

Aha, also wärst du gar nicht so geschockt wenn du schwanger werden würdest? Ich meine du hättest kein Problem damit ein Kind zu bekommen?" Fragte er nun mutiger.

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Wie sieht es mit dir aus?" Gab sie zurück.

„Ich würde mich freuen," sagte er knapp und streichelte ihr die Wange.

Sie nickte und genoss seine Berührung.

_Soso, da bahnt sich doch was an. Wenn da man nicht bald Nachwuchs und eine Hochzeit im Anmarsch ist_, dachte Arthur und grinste ihn sich hinein.

„Arthur? Was gibt es denn da zu grinsen?" Fragte Severus verschmitzt.

„Nichts, Severus rein gar nichts," antwortete Arthur und widmete sich wieder seiner Zeitung.

_Wenn ich das denn anderen erzähle ist hier der Bär los. Ich glaube ich halte lieber meinen Mund und lasse die beiden das erledigen. Das wird das beste sein_, dachte Arthur bei sich und nickte sich zufrieden selbst zu.

„Ich glaube unser lieber Opa Weasley hat da zuviel mitbekommen. Severus was meinst du, wie bringen wir ihn zum Schweigen?" Sagte Hermine und hatte sich erhoben und stand nun vor einem entsetzt dreinschauenden Arthur.

„Wie? Was? Ich.. äh, bitte?" Arthur war verwirrt.

Hermine lachte nur tätschelte ihm die Schulter und ging in Richtung Tür.

„Hat sich schon erledigt, Severus war schneller als ich," sagte sie und ging.

Severus lachte jetzt laut auf weil Arthur noch verwirrter schaute. Drake wurde wach und schaute seinen lachenden Opa freundlich an.

„Severus, kannst du mir das bitte erklären? Ich verstehe gar nicht was sie meint," gab er verwirrt von sich.

„Sie meinte nur das ich angeblich schon einen Vergessens-Zauber über dich gelegt habe, weil du so am rumstottern warst," erklärte er Arthur Hermines Reaktion.

„Ach so. Und wollt ihr jetzt eigene Kinder?" Fragte Arthur ihn.

„Wenn ich das jetzt richtig verstanden habe, hätte sie wohl nichts dagegen. Arthur tust du mir ein Gefallen?" Sagte er.

„Welchen?" Kam es zurück.

„Erzählst du bitte den anderen nichts davon. Ich möchte in Ruhe meine Familienverhältnisse planen und nicht noch von einer Horde wildgewordener Verwandten belagert werden," merkte er dann an und betrachtete Arthur mit einem strengen Blick.

„Keine Angst Severus, zu dem Entschluss bin ich auch schon gekommen. Ich kenne ja meine Familie und was da noch alles so zugehört. Ich habe da schon Mitleid mit dir, deshalb halte ich meinen Mund," antwortete er grinsend.

„Danke," erwiderte Severus und streichelte den kleinen Drake.

tbc


	25. Taufe und?

ZiL **Kapitel 25 Taufe und ?**

Minerva vollzog die Taufzeremonie mit zwei ruhigen Kindern.

Harry und Hermine waren die Taufpaten.

Ginny und Draco platzten fast vor Stolz.

Molly brauchte mal wieder ein großes Taschentuch, welches Arthur für sie schon bereit hielt. Severus hatte Albus's Bild mitgebracht, dieser saß glücklich in einem großen Ohrensessel und besah sich das ganze höchst amüsiert.

Alle saßen gemütlich am Tisch und plauderten miteinander, Ginny und Hermine gaben Drake und Dirdra die Flasche.

Sie saßen etwas abseits und Hermine erzählte Ginny von ihrem Gespräch mit Severus.

Zum Glück quiekte Ginny nicht allzu laut, so dass sie nicht die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Mine, das ist ja wundervoll und wann willst du jetzt schwanger werden?" Fragte sie Hermine.

„Ginny nun mal langsam, wir haben darüber gesprochen, das heißt aber nicht das ich jetzt sofort schwanger werden muss. Außerdem denke ich, dass Minerva nicht begeistert wäre wenn ich jetzt schwanger werde," antwortete sie und lächelte Drake an.

„Och, ich glaube schon das Minerva kein so großes Aufsehen machen würde und du kannst ja Severus als Ersatzlehrer anbieten," meinte Ginny keck.

„Ginny du bist unmöglich, von wem hast du das nur? Severus wird wohl gar nicht mehr unterrichten wollen, es gefällt ihm ganz gut zu Hause und außerdem schreibt er an einem Buch da hat er keine Zeit zum Unterrichten," antwortete Hermine.

„Wieso, er vertritt dich vor der Entbindung und danach noch sechs Monate, dann gehst du wieder arbeiten und er kümmert sich ums Kind und dann kann er auch wieder weiter an seinem Buch schreiben, meinte Ginny seelenruhig.

Hermine schaute ganz erstaunt ihre Freundin an und sagte:

„Du kannst auf Ideen kommen. Der zeigt mir ´nen Vogel wenn ich ihm das vorschlage."

„Bist du dir da so sicher?" Fragte Ginny grinsend und ging mit Dirdra zu Molly.

Zurück blieb eine verwirrte Hermine die jetzt doch ein wenig ins Grübeln kam.

„Hey, Mine ich rede mit dir. Hallo! Jemand zuhause?" Rief Harry belustigt aus.

„Harry! Was ist los?" Fragte sie verwirrt und sah in seine belustigt, blitzenden, grünen Augen.

„Erstens möchte ich mein Patenkind gerne an mich nehmen und zweitens wollte Draco noch was sagen und wir sollen uns alle am Tisch einfinden," sagte er belustigt und nahm ihr Drake aus dem Arm, der quietschte freudig auf und wedelte mit seinen Ärmchen.

„Na, mein Kleiner, freust du dich bei deinem Onkel zu sein," rief Harry freudig aus und ging mit Drake zu den anderen an den Tisch. Hermine folgte ihm und setzte sich neben Severus, sie ergriff seine Hand und stellte erstaunt fest das sie eiskalt war.

„Sev, was ist los? Du hast ja kalte Hände das kenne ich ja gar nicht von dir," flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Kalt? Habe ich gar nicht gemerkt," antwortete er nervös.

Hermine sah Severus an aber bevor sie was sagen konnte hatte Draco sich erhoben und fing an zu sprechen.

„Ihr Lieben ich danke euch das ihr zur Taufe unserer Kinder gekommen seid. Danke Molly das du Ginny bei den Vorbereitungen geholfen hast, auch wenn es Arthur und mich etliche Nerven gekostet hat."

Einige lachten aber von Ginny und Molly bekam Draco einen bösen Blick.

„Nun ja, ich wollte mich auch noch bei Harry und Hermine bedanken das sie die Patenschaft für unsere Kinder übernommen haben. Sollte uns jemals was passieren, was ich nicht hoffen möchte, weiß ich das meine Kinder gut aufgehoben sind bei euch. Ich wünsche mir nur, das Harry bis dahin mal eine Frau gefunden hat, bei der er es länger als eine Nacht aushält," alle lachten und Harry grinste nur schief und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Draco sprach weiter:

„Auch würde ich mir wünschen das, bis zu dem Fall, ein bestimmter ‚Jemand' es geschafft hat eine ‚bestimmte Frau' zu fragen ob sie ihn heiratet und das dieser ‚Jemand' es auch bis dato geschafft hat sich ein oder auch zwei eigene Kinder anzuschaffen."

Severus zuckte zusammen, was Hermine nicht verborgen blieb und sie dachte nur.

_Ginny kannst du nicht einmal deinen Mund halten wenn ich dir etwas anvertraue_.

Sie sah böse zu Ginny, die lächelte entschuldigend.

Draco war noch nicht fertig.

„Um es ein wenig deutlicher zu machen. Severus, ich kann es dir ja sonst zeigen wie man das mit den Kindern hinbekommt. Ich habe da so meine Erfahrung." Er grinste Severus frech an, der war ein wenig blass geworden und Hermine schoss böse Blicke auf Draco ab.

„Na ja egal, ihr werdet das schon hinbekommen. Ich danke euch, das ihr meinem Wunsch gefolgt seit mir nichts zu schenken. Das freut mich sehr, ich freu mich auch das Severus Albus mitgebracht hat, danke dafür."

„Severus?" Er sprach ihn nun direkt an, Severus sah auf.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich manchmal zu direkt bin, ich weiß Harry und ich wir übertreiben es ab und an ein wenig aber trotzdem haben wir dich lieb und ich hoffe du bist mir nicht allzu böse über das was ich eben gesagt habe," sagte er entschuldigend und Severus nickte ihm zu.

„Gut ich denke wir sollten noch ein wenig feiern, später wird es noch ein nettes Essen geben. Nochmals vielen

Dank das ihr gekommen seid, danke für die Geschenke, für die Kleinen und nun lasst uns weiter feiern," sagte Draco, klatschte in die Hände und vor jedem stand ein Glas Wein.

Alle erhoben sich und tranken auf das Wohl der Kinder und Draco.

Sie setzten sich alle bis auf Severus, er blieb stehen.

Er zog die Blicke auf sich und es war ganz ruhig.

Man konnte nur das fröhliche gegluckse der Kinder hören.

„Severus was ist? Möchtest du dich nicht setzen?" Fragte Hermine und zupfte an seinem Umhang.

„Nein," sagte er mit belegter Stimme und räusperte sich. Hermine war irritiert.

Er hielt ihr eine Hand hin und zog sie vom Stuhl hoch, alle anderen blieben still, sie ahnten wohl schon was Severus jetzt vorhatte.

Er hielt ihre Hände fest und sah sie ernst an, Hermine rauschten die Gedanken so durch den Kopf, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen was passieren würde. Sie hatte große Angst das er irgendwie krank sein könnte aber auf das was kam war sie nicht gefasst.

„Hermine," sagte er zärtlich und lächelte sie an, „keine Angst es ist nichts Schlimmes."

Er hatte ihre Unruhe bemerkt.

Er kniete sich nieder und sah ihr in die Erstaunt blickenden braunen Augen.

„Liebe Hermine, ich wollte dich an diesem wundervollen Tag fragen, ob du meine Frau werden möchtest?"

Bis auf das Schniefen von Molly war nichts zu hören.

Hermine sah Severus an, er zog eine Schmuckschatulle aus dem Umhang und öffnete sie.

Er hielt ihr einen goldenen Ring, mit einem großen Smaragdstein hin und ließ Hermine die Zeit die sie brauchte.

Keiner, von den anderen sagte etwas, alle warteten gespannt auf ihre Reaktion.

Hermine sah zwischen dem Ring und Severus hin und her, vorsichtig griff sie zum Ring und nahm ihn aus dem Kästchen. Schaute ihn etwas genauer an und sah dann wieder zu Severus, der immer noch vor ihr kniete und wartete.

„Ja Severus, ich möchte deine Frau werden," hauchte sie.

Auf der Stelle brach ein Jubel los.

Severus grinste, erhob sich, nahm ihr den Ring aus der Hand und steckte ihn an ihren Finger.

Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie, sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und hörte wie die anderen jubelten und fröhlich durcheinander redeten.

Sie wurden von den Anderen umringt und jeder wollte der Erste sein der ihnen gratulierte.

Es war ein fröhliches umarmen und jeder betrachtete Hermines Ring.

Sie hatte richtig rote Wangen vor Aufregung bekommen und war sehr glücklich.

Severus hatte sich ein wenig dem Trubel entzogen und stand bei dem Bild von Albus.

„Ich muss sagen Severus, dass hätte ich dir jetzt nicht zugetraut aber ich freu mich für euch, Hermine tut dir gut. Ihr passt wunderbar zusammen, meinen Glückwunsch. Und das mit den Kindern das wird schon, lasst euch davon Draco nicht unter Druck setzen," meinte Albus glücklich und zwinkerte Severus zu.

„Das werden wir auch nicht Albus, da sei dir sicher. Nur weil er gleich zwei auf einmal hinbekommen hat, meint er das er der Held ist, pah. Was der kann, kann ich schon lange," stieß er hervor.

Oh oh, da ist aber jemand doch ein wenig gekränkt, oder nicht?" Fragte Albus.

„Ich bin es ja gewohnt von ihm aber so vor der gesamten Familie muss das ja nicht sein," grummelte Severus.

„Das stimmt wohl, deshalb hat er sich ja auch entschuldigt. Nun sei nicht so nachtragend. Sag mir lieber wann die Hochzeit sein soll," munterte Albus ihn auf.

„Ich dachte so im August aber das muss ich mit Hermine noch besprechen," antwortete Severus und sah zu ihr hinüber.

Sie hatte leicht gerötete Wangen und sah glücklich aus, sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und lachte.

Es war ein munterer Tumult, alle quasselten durcheinander.

Er lächelte, sie war das Beste was ihm je passiert war, neben zwei Söhnen und zwei Enkelkindern war sie das Beste in seinem Leben.

Er dankte Gott dafür das er den Krieg und Voldemort überlebt hatte, das er danach eine Aufgabe hatte um nicht in irgendein Loch zu versinken, um früher oder später sein Leben ein Ende zu machen.

„Severus nun mach mal nicht so ein betrübtes Gesicht, geh zu deiner zukünftigen Frau und umarme sie herzlich von mir," holte ihn Albus Stimme zurück in die Realität.

„Ja, du hast recht, Albus. Danke für alles," sagte er und schritt auf Hermine zu.

Sie drehte sich gerade zu ihm um als er bei ihr ankam, sie strahlte soviel Liebe und Glück aus, so dass es Severus heiß und kalt wurde.

Er war für dieses Strahlen verantwortlich und es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz.

Sie sah so sexy aus, am liebsten hätte er sie geschnappt und ins nächste Bett gezerrt.

Aber leider wollte er nicht das alle wussten was sie dann tun würden und so beließ er es dabei.

„Mine, ich soll dich ganz doll von Albus drücken und dir die allerherzlichsten Glückwünsche ausrichten," sagte er ruhig und zog sie leicht an sich.

„Das ist sehr lieb von ihm, danke Sev." Sagte sie und leise, nur das er es verstand, fügte sie hinzu.

„Ich wäre jetzt liebendgern mit dir alleine aber das geht wohl schlecht."

„Mir geht es genauso, mein Schatz. Aber das holen wir nach versprochen," sagte er auch so leise und drückte sie nochmal an sich.

Es wurde noch ein langer Abend an dem viel Wein floss und viel gelacht wurde.

tbc

_Es fehlt jetzt noch das letzte Kapitel und der Epilog den bekommt ihr nächste Woche._

_Auch wenn ihr mir hier kaum Reviews gelassen habt, weiß ich doch das ihr sie gelesen habt, das sieht man sehr deutlich an der Statistik._

_Also bedanke ich mich für die vielen Zufgriffe auf meine FF, hoffe ich habe euch ein wenig unterhalten können und würde mich freuen doch nochmal von euch zu lesen._

_Bis bald eure dracxi_


	26. Schlagzeilen und Hochzeit!

ZiL **Kapitel 26. Schlagzeilen und Hochzeit!**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermine vor Severus wach und betrachtete den Ring an ihrem Finger.

Er war wunderschön und Severus hatte ihn so passend ausgesucht, Gold für Gryffindor und grün für Slytherin.

Sie dachte an den gestrigen Tag und es lief ihr ein freudiger Schauer den Rücken runter, sie erinnerte sich an das Gefühl als sie Severus vor sich knien sah und an ihre wilden Gedanken vorher, sie hätte nie gedacht, wenn er sie jemals fragen sollte, dass er das vor der versammelten Familie machen würde.

Sie war ein wenig Stolz auf ihn, zeigte es ihr doch das er sie über alles liebte und das er bereit war es auch jedem zu sagen und das er bereit war das Risiko in Kauf zu nehmen das sie vor allen ‚Nein' sagt.

Sie schmunzelte und sah zu ihm, er schlief friedlich und total entspannt.

Sie streichelte seine warme Brust, genoss das Gefühl das der Hautkontakt mit ihm auslöste und plötzlich traf sie die große Sehnsucht nach einem Kind.

Es war ihr egal das sie erst ein Jahr an Hogwarts unterrichtete und Ginny hatte vollkommen Recht, wenn sie sagte das Severus für sie einspringen könnte.

Später könnte sie tatsächlich wieder unterrichten und Severus könnte sich um das Kind kümmern, er wäre ja auch nicht allein, da wäre ja auch noch Meggie die sich wohl gerne um das Kind kümmern würde.

Sie griff zu ihrem Zauberstab und murmelte die Aufhebungsformel für den Verhütungszauber, das gleiche tat sie auch bei Severus.

Sie überlegte ob sie ihm sagen sollte da sie den Zauber aufgehoben hatte, entschloss sich aber dagegen weil sie ihn überraschen wollte, wenn sie wirklich schwanger war.

Sie war sich auch sicher das er sich freuen würde wenn sie schwanger werden würde, er wollte ja Kinder und sie hatte bemerkt das er sie nicht dazu drängen wollte.

Sie hatte den Zauberstab gerade weggelegt als sie eine Hand in ihrem Nacken spürte.

„Guten Morgen mein Schlafbär. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Fragte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Schlafbär? Bin ich etwa schon so dick das man mich als Bär bezeichnen muss?" murmelte er zurück und grinste sie frech an.

„Severus, noch nie was von liebevollen Kosenamen gehört," antwortete sie ein wenig gekränkt.

„Minchen, war doch nicht so gemeint, sei nicht böse. Meine kleine Schnullerbacke," sagte er neckend.

„Schnullerbacke! Du nennst mich Schnullerbacke?! Na warte!" Rief sie aus und stürzte sich auf ihn und versuchte ihn durchzukitzeln.

Leider war Severus nicht kitzelig, Hermine dafür um so mehr und deshalb lag sie jetzt lachend und um Luft ringend unter ihm. Er kitzelte sie genüsslich durch.

„Bitte, Severus, hör bitte auf ich kann nicht mehr," rief sie nach Luft japsend.

„Nur wenn ich Schnullerbacke zu dir sagen darf," antwortete er mit einem diabolischen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Niemals!" Rief sie aus und versuchte sich unter ihm zu befreien.

Er lachte über ihren kläglichen Versuch frei zu kommen.

„Das wirst du nicht schaffen ich bin zu stark für dich, meine süße Schnullerbacke," sagte er freudig und wollte sie küssen.

Sie wehrte ihn ab.

„Severus Snape, nenne mich nicht Schnullerbacke! Du! Du! Frauenquäler!" Rief sie empört aus und wand sich unter ihm.

Er lachte nur weiter und hielt sie dann plötzlich ganz fest und sagte dann mit ruhiger Stimme:

„Aber, aber Miss Hermine Jane Granger, sie sind jetzt meine Verlobte und da kann ich ´mit ihnen machen was mir beliebt," neckte er sie.

Hermine japste nach Luft und sah ihn zornig an.

„So, du meinst also nur weil ich dir zugestimmt habe dich zu heiraten kannst du jetzt tun was du möchtest. Dazu zählt auch das du deine Verlobte brutal behandeln und quälen darfst, das ich nicht lache," stieß sie empört hervor und blitzte ihn wütend an.

Er grinste und nickte nur.

„Hermine, du gehörst jetzt mir. Und ich werde mit dir machen WAS ich möchte. Glaub mir wenn ich dir sage das DU alles machen wirst WAS ich will," sagte er verschwörerisch und sah sie liebevoll an.

„Das glaubst auch nur du!" Stieß sie hervor, konnte aber nicht den Blick von seinen glühenden Augen lassen.

„Ja, das glaube ich, soll ich es dir beweisen?" Fragte er zärtlich und kam mit seinem Mund ganz nah an ihren.

Sie schloss die Augen, wartete darauf das er sie küssen würde doch er tat es nicht.

Sie hörte ein leises Lachen.

„Siehst du, du kannst gar nicht anders. Wenn ich jetzt von dir verlangen würde du sollst dich Selbstbefriedigen denn nur dann würde ich dich wieder küssen würdest du es sofort tun, richtig?" Fragte er sie mit tiefer Stimme die Hermine durch und durch ging und sie wusste er hatte Recht.

Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn seine schwarzen Augen, sie nickte und da er den Griff um ihre Arme gelockert hatte ergriff sie die Chance. Sie umschloss mit ihren Händen sein Gesicht und zog ihn zu einem Kuss herunter.

Noch bevor Severus wusste was geschah hatte sie sich blitzschnell mit ihm gedreht. Jetzt saß sie auf ihm, hatte seine Handgelenke umfasst und hielt sie über seinen Kopf auf die Matratze gepresst.

Sie rieb ihren Unterleib an seinen und entlockte ihm ein Stöhnen, sie lächelte siegessicher.

„Ich denke, mein herzallerliebster Schatz du würdest auch alles tun was ich von dir verlangen würde also sind wir in dieser Sache ziemlich quitt. Stimmst du mir da zu?" Sagte sie und rieb bewusst ihren Unterleib noch einmal über seine harte Erregung.

„Alles was du willst mache ich, bitte erlöse mich, mein Engel," gab er erregt von sich.

„Wie ihr wünscht," antwortete Hermine und küsste ihn.

An diesem Morgen wurde mit großer Sicherheit ihr Kind gezeugt!

Hermine und Severus einigten sich auf den 27.August für die Heirat und alles lief seinen Gang.

Albus ließ einen Freudenschrei los als Minerva ihm von der demnächst stattfindenen Heirat erzählte.

Harry und Draco sollten die Trauzeugen sein.

Hermines Eltern waren erfreut und erstaunt das die beiden so schnell heiraten wollten.

Hermine hatte sich ein Champagner farbiges Kleid ausgesucht, es war schlicht geschnitten.

Es lag eng an ihrem Körper an und wurde nach unten hin weiter, hatte einen tiefen Rückenausschnitt, die Ärmel waren aus Spitze und wurden zu den Handgelenken hin weiter.

Sie wollte ihre Haare hochstecken und dann an den Seiten den Schleier befestigen lassen, der sollte bis über ihren Rückenausschnitt gehen.

Sie hatte sich ein herrliches Blumenbukett mit roten und champagnerfarbenen Rosen ausgesucht, mit grünen und silbernen Schleifenbändern die in Kaskaden am Strauß herunterfielen.

Severus hatte sich für den Smoking entschlossen, den er schon zu Ginnys Hochzeit getragen hatte, er fand in diesem Smoking hatte er Hermine das erste Mal geküsst und er wollte sie mit diesem Smoking auch das erste Mal als Mann und Frau küssen. Er sah es als gutes Omen an.

Severus hatte außerdem auch die Ringe besorgt. Es waren Ringe die aus drei Edelmetallen, Silber, Gold und Platin, bestanden. Sie waren miteinander verflochten. Die Ringe waren 1 Zentimeter dick, er mochte nicht so kleine zierliche Ringe, obwohl an Hermines Hand sah bestimmt jeder Ring gut aus, egal wie dick oder dünn.

Hermine war am Tag vor der Hochzeit zu ihren Eltern gegangen, sie wollte ganz der Muggeltradion entsprechen und so wollte sie Severus erst vor dem Altar wieder sehen, er war nicht sehr begeistert davon aber sie ließ sich nicht umstimmen.

Harry hatte sich am Abend vor der Hochzeit zu ihm gesellt um ihn ein wenig abzulenken und um sicherzustellen das Severus auch nicht zu spät kam.

Severus war schon früh wach, er war zu aufgeregt um länger zu schlafen, er hatte nur schlafen können weil Harry ihm einen leichten Schlaftrank eingeflösst hatte, ansonsten hätte er wohl gar nicht geschlafen.

Er wünschte sich Hermine wäre da gewesen, sie fehlte ihm und er hätte sie jetzt liebend gerne in den Arm genommen.

Er begab sich ins Esszimmer und griff sich den Tagespropheten und las erst einmal ein wenig.

Als er auf der vorletzten Seite ankam, strahlte ihm sein eigenes und Hermines Gesicht entgegen.

Die Überschrift lautete: **Helden des Krieges Heiraten. S.Snape und H.Granger geben sich das Jawort.**

Severus überflog den Bericht und rümpfte die Nase, diese Presseheinis bekamen aber auch alles raus zum Glück stand da nicht wo sie heirateten, somit liefen sie nicht Gefahr das einer von ihnen dort auftauchen würde.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und legte die Zeitung nieder.

„Na, was ist so schreckliches das du schon am frühen Morgen so trübsinnig bist? Mensch freu dich heute heiratest du, mach´ ein fröhliches Gesicht und nicht so eins als würde man dich gleich nach Askaban bringen," sagte Harry und sah Severus aufmerksam an.

„Wünsche dir auch einen guten Morgen," antwortete Severus nur spitz und rief Meggie.

Die erschien sofort, er trug ihr auf sie möchte bitte das Frühstück bringen und sah dann zu Harry.

Er hatte erwartet das er ihn frech anlächelte, stellte aber fest das Harry ihm einen besorgten Blick zuwarf.

„Sev, alles in Ordnung?" Fragte dieser jetzt noch einmal.

„Ja, Harry. Keine Angst ich bekomme keine kalten Füße, habe mich nur über die Presse geärgert, die haben rausbekommen das Hermine und ich heute heiraten und nun steht das groß in der Zeitung," erklärte er.

„Was? Zeig her!" Rief Harry und stürzte an den Tisch um dann auf die Zeitung zu starren.

„Ich fasse es nicht. ‚Helden des Krieges Heiraten'. Pff, die sind doch nicht ganz dicht," gab Harry von sich.

„Siehst du, jetzt machst du genauso ein Gesicht wie ich, zum Glück steht nicht genau wo und wann. Somit werden wir wohl Glück haben und niemanden von der Presse da haben," sagte Severus erleichtert.

Harry schlug sich mit der flachen Hand an den Kopf. Severus sah ihn verwundert an.

„Oh Gott, das habe ich ja total vergessen. Luna! Luna Lovegood, sie arbeitet doch bei ihrem Vater als Journalistin. Scheiße! Ich hoffe nur sie lässt ihre Kamera zu Hause," rief Harry beunruhigt aus.

„Wir werden es sehen. Das Hermine auch unbedingt bei ihren Eltern sein muss. Merlin hilf!" Sagte Severus bestürzt.

„Komm wir lassen uns nicht davon verärgern, ich kümmere mich schon um Luna, wäre doch gelacht wenn ich sie nicht von einem Interview mit euch abhalten kann," sagte Harry auf einmal fröhlich und schenkte sich und Severus Kaffee ein.

„Potter, was heckst du nur schon wieder aus? Weihst du mich da wohl mal Gütigerweise ein?" Fragte Severus und nahm seinen Kaffee entgegen.

„Na ja, wie soll ich sagen, Luna ist lange nicht mehr so träumerisch wie in der Schule. Eigentlich ist sie eine ganz nette Erscheinung. Da macht es dann nochmal soviel Spaß sie von euch abzulenken," antwortete er verschmitzt.

„Potter, du bist unmöglich. Irgendwann wird dir eine mal so den Kopf verdrehen und ich hoffe sie lässt dich dann schön schmoren. Alter Weiberheld," antwortete Severus amüsiert.

„Du bist ja nur neidisch und alt ist hier nur einer," kam die Antwort prompt.

„Ey, sei vorsichtig, wenn du heute noch eine Hochzeit erleben möchtest. Einen neuen Trauzeugen finde ich schneller als du denken kannst," antwortete Severus mit drohend erhobenen Finger aber mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Harry hob entschuldigend die Hände und lachte, er widmete sich seinem Frühstück und grinste vor sich hin.

Endlich war es soweit, Minerva war gekommen und begutachtete das Zelt in dem die Zeremonie und die Feier stattfinden sollte.

Draco, Harry und Severus hatten hinter seinem Haus ein riesiges Zelt gezaubert, es war soviel Platz das man die gesamten Schüler von Hogwarts unterbringen konnte. Sie hatten die Tische immer so zusammen gestellt das zu sechst an den Tischen gesessen werden konnte.

Auch waren die Tische auf der einen Seite und auf der anderen war die große Tanzfläche. Das Bufett würde an der Kopfseite aufgebaut werden.

Auf der Tanzfläche standen jetzt Stühle für die Zeremonie, die dann danach verschwinden würden.

Das Servicepersonal wuselte schon fleißig durch das Zelt.

So langsam fanden sich auch die Gäste ein.

Severus begrüßte Hermines Eltern, also konnte es bald losgehen und so langsam wurde er auch ungeduldig, er wollte Hermine sehen, wollte sie endlich in den Arm nehmen.

Draco grinste verschmitzt, so hatte er Severus auch noch nicht gesehen.

„Sev, bleib ruhig es wird ja bald losgehen, beruhig dich es nützt uns allen nichts wenn du jetzt noch einen Herzinfarkt bekommst," sagte er und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

„Ich bekomme schon keinen Herzanfall aber ich bin so aufgeregt," antwortete er unruhig.

„Sev, Draco hat recht beruhig dich, soll ich dir schnell einen Trank holen?" Fragte Harry besorgt und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Nein, ich denke es wird gleich losgehen ich sehe schon das Hermines Vater ins Haus geht," sagte er beunruhigter.

„Ganz ruhig Sev, tief durchatmen. Nicht das du uns noch umkippst nur weil dein Hirn kein Sauerstoff mehr bekommt," sagte Draco nun doch ein wenig beängstigt. Er sah zu Harry der zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

Minerva kam zu ihnen und sah Severus fragend an.

„Severus? Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst nicht gut aus," sagte sie.

„Danke, ich fühl mich beschissen. Meine Frau war die letzte Nacht nicht bei mir, wir stehen groß im Tagespropheten und ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen aber sonst geht es mir wunderbar, Minerva," sagte er genervt.

„Ist ja gut, Severus wir können uns in Position bringen, Hermine kommt gleich," antwortete Minerva ruhig und lächelte ihn freundlich an, er nickte nur.

Harry und Draco gingen mit Severus zu dem Altar, der extra für die Zeremonie aufgestellt worden war.

„Sehr geehrte Gäste würden sie sich bitte hinsetzen, wir werden in wenigen Minuten mit der Zeremonie beginnen," rief Minerva und zeigte zu den Stühlen, worauf hin sich die Gäste anfingen zu setzen.

Als auch der letzte saß, nickte Minerva nur und es erklang leise Musik.

Harry stand neben Minerva, Draco neben Severus und alle sahen nun den Gang hinunter und erwartete Hermine.

Dann sah Severus sie, er holte tief Luft und atmete heftig aus.

Sie sah umwerfend aus und sie strahlte.

Sie ging am Arm ihres Vaters zu ihnen, er übergab Severus die Hand seiner Tochter und ging dann zu seiner Frau.

Minerva ergriff das Wort:

„Ich heiße sie alle Herzlich Willkommen liebe Gäste und liebes Brautpaar, wir sind hier zusammen gekommen um die Vermählung dieser sich liebenden Menschen zu bezeugen."

Sie lächelte Hermine und Severus an, er sah jetzt besser aus seit er die Hand seiner zukünftigen Frau in seiner hielt. Sie sah die glücklichen Gesichter und sprach nun Hermine an.

„Hermine Jane Granger nimmst du Severus Snape zu deinem Mann? Willst du ihn ewig lieben und ihm treu sein? So antworte mit ,Ja'."

„Ja," antwortete Hermine ihre Mutter und Molly ließ einen Schluchzer los. Hermine musste grinsen.

Auch Minerva konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, sie sah wie beide Männer ihren Frauen ein Taschentuch reichten.

„Dann nimm seinen Ring als Zeichen seiner Liebe und Treue und trage ihn mit Stolz." 

Sie legte Hermine den Ring in die rechte, vor sich ausgestreckte, Hand und wendete sich an Severus.

„Severus Snape nimmst du Hermine Jane Granger zu deiner Frau? Willst du sie ewig lieben und ihr treu sein? So antworte mit ‚Ja'."

„Ja," sagte Severus laut und deutlich und drückte Hermines Hand. Wieder war das schniefen der zwei Frauen zu hören.

„Dann möchte ich dich bitten, ihr den Ring deiner Liebe und Treue anzustecken." 

Severus drehte sich zu Hermine, strahlte sie an und nahm den Ring aus ihrer Hand.

Er ergriff diese und drehte die Handfläche nach innen, steckte ihr den Ring an den Finger und sagte dabei: „ Für immer, Ich liebe Dich Hermine."

„Hermine Jane Granger, du hast den Ring der Liebe und Treue empfangen, wenn du diesen Ring," Minerva hielt ihr ein goldenes Tablett, auf den der Ring auf einem weißen Tuch lag, hin und sagte weiter, „nimmst und ihn Severus an den Finger steckst, zeigst du ihm deine Liebe und Treue.

Somit bist du ab diesem Tag Hermine Jane Snape."

Hermine ergriff den Ring sah Severus in die Augen und steckte ihm den Ring an die rechte Hand und sagte dabei: „Auf ewig, Ich Liebe Dich, Severus."

Severus lächelte sie an und drückte ihre Hand, sie lächelte zurück. Sie drehten sich zu Minerva, die nickte und sagte dann:

„Nun reicht mir eure Hände." 

Minerva nahm Hermine rechte Hand als erste, legte Severus rechte auf Hermines so das sich die Ringe berührten. Zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch und fuhr mit dem Stab um ihre Hände, beide spürten wie die Ringe warm wurden.

Sie sah Hermine und Severus lächelnd an und fuhr dann fort.

„Somit seit ihr nun Mister und Misses Severus Snape. Ich bitte jetzt die Trauzeugen vorzutreten."

Draco trat neben Severus und Harry neben Hermine. Minerva wand sich an Draco.

„Draco Malfoy reiche mir deine linke Hand." Draco reichte ihr die Hand, sie legte sie auf Severus´, so das Dracos Hand auch Hermines berührte.

„Harry James Potter reich mir bitte deine rechte Hand," Harry gab ihr die Hand welche Minerva so auf Dracos Hand legte das seine auch Severus und Hermines berührte.

Minerva legte ihre Hand auf alle anderen und sagte dann:

„Draco Malfoy und Harry James Potter, ihr seit die Trauzeugen dieser beiden liebenden Menschen, eure Aufgabe ist es, nicht nur hier Zeuge dieser Vermählung zu sein, sondern ihnen eine Hilfe bei ihrer Ehe zu sein. Mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen, ihr seid hier durch diesen Bund, den wir jetzt gleich schließen werden eine Familie, die zusammenhalten, die sich helfen und sich gegenseitig schützen sollen. Ebenso soll unter euch ein ewiges Band der Liebe herrschen, so wie diese Liebe der beiden zueinander."

„Wenn ich jetzt den letzten Spruch sage, ist die Ehe vor allen hier gezeugt. Wenn einer von euch beiden,"

sie sah Draco und Harry an, „nicht der Zeuge dieser Verbindung sein möchte, sollte er dieses jetzt preisgeben."

Minerva wartete einen Augenblick und sprach weiter.

„Somit werde ich jetzt diese Verbindung schließen."

Minerva murmelte eine Spruch, wobei sie die Augen schloss, alle acht Hände begannen in einem goldenen Lichtball zu leuchten, welcher dann erlosch. Minerva öffnete die Augen und sah auf.

„ Draco, Harry danke."

Beide nahmen ihre Hände weg und sahen sich kurz an, lächelten dem anderen zu und sahen dann zu Minerva.

Minerva sprach zu Severus und Hermine.

„So liebes Brautpaar ihr dürft euch jetzt küssen, ich wünsche euch alles gute für eure gemeinsame Zukunft."

Severus drehte sich zu Hermine und nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände, sie strahlte nur so und er fühlte sich so glücklich er konnte es gar nicht in Worte fassen. Langsam zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie dann, am liebsten hätte er gar nicht mehr aufgehört.

Harry und Draco pfiffen auf den Fingern und alle waren aufgestanden und jubelten jetzt ausgelassen,

Sie umarmte sich beide und dann ging der Trubel los jeder wollte dem Brautpaar gratulieren. es dauerte eine gewisse Zeit bis alle in den Genuss gekommen waren einmal Severus und dann Hermine zu umarmen.

Nachdem sie alle umarmt hatten baten sie ihre Gäste zu Tisch.

Severus blieb stehen und erhob seine Stimme.

„Liebe Gäste, Liebe Jane und lieber Martin, danke das ihr zu unserer Hochzeit gekommen seit."

Es blitzte kurz und Severus sah sich um von wo das kam, er sah gerade noch wie eine junge Frau die Kamera wieder wegsteckte, er sah ruckartig zu Harry und nickte kurz in die Richtung. Harry nickte betroffen und sah auf den Tisch.

Severus ging von seinem Platz weg hin zu der jungen Frau, Hermine sah ihm hinterher und lächelte.

_Tja Luna so einfach wirst du nicht an ein Bild von uns kommen, ich glaube da hat mein Mann gehörig was dagegen,_ dachte sie verschmitzt.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, Miss Lovegood? So ist doch ihr Name, oder?" Fragte Severus höflich.

Sie nickte und sah ihn ruhig an.

„Miss Lovegood ich möchte sie doch höflichst bitten mir ihre Kamera auszuhändigen, Fotos sind nur mit unserem Einverständnis erlaubt und soweit ich weiß haben sie von uns diese nicht erhalten. Also bitte, die Kamera," sagte Severus fordernd und sah sie scharf an.

Luna schaute ihm in die stechenden Augen und sah kurz zu Hermine die grinste nur, sie zuckte nur mit den Achseln und gab ihm die Kamera.

„Muss ich das schriftlich beantragen oder reicht es wenn ich sie einfach Frage?" Fragte Luna und sah Severus lächelnd an.

„Miss Lovegood, das werde ich mir noch überlegen," er drehte sich um und wollte schon gehen, da drehte er sich zurück und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.

„Ich würde ihnen da ein Deal vorschlagen, wenn sie denn erfolgreich erledigen bekommen sie sogar zum Bild

noch ein Exklusive Interview, was halten sie davon?" flüsterte er.

Sie sah ihn skeptisch an und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. _Was will der jetzt von mir?_

„Kommt drauf an was es ist," sagte sie ruhig und wartete ab.

„Wenn sie es schaffen Harry Potter den Kopf zu verdrehen und ihn heute Abend alleine ins Bett gehen lassen dann bekommen sie das Interview," sagte er gehässig Grinsen. _Snape du bist total fies, aber was sein muss muss sein,_ dachte er und beobachtete Luna.

Sie sah kurz an ihm vorbei, anscheint rüber zu Harry und sah ihn dann wieder in die Augen.

„Mehr nicht? Okay abgemacht, ich verdrehe ihm den Kopf und geh erst morgen mit ihm ins Bett," sagte sie verschmitzt.

„Nicht morgen, nein erst übermorgen, wenn sie denn das Bedürfnis dazu haben, übermorgen nicht morgen," wiederholte er sie nickte:

„Abgemacht, Professor," bestätigte sie dann. Er nickte ging mit der Kamera wieder zu seinem Platz und sah seine verwundert drein schauenden Gäste an.

„Entschuldigt bitte, aber ich musste mit der Presse vorher noch etwas regeln. Also ich freue mich das ihr alle da seit, wir danken euch für die Geschenke und nun lasst uns kräftig feiern und später auch tanzen," sagte er fröhlich und sofort war auch schon das Bufett erschienen und einige erhoben sich um sich zu bedienen.

„Sev, was hast du mit Luna besprochen?" Fragte Hermine und sah ihn an.

„Das mein Engel erzähle ich dir später," antwortete er und stupste ihr auf die Nase.

tbc

7


	27. Die Feier und eine Frau für Harry!

ZiL **Kapitel 27 Die Feier und eine Frau für Harry!**

Alle genossen das Büfett, Hermine sah wie Luna und Harry sich angeregt unterhielten.

Sie sah zu Severus und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Minchen, du musst nicht die Stirn so zusammen ziehen, das gibt so unschöne Falten," neckte er sie.

"Sev, was hast du mit Luna ausgeheckt?" Fragte sie und ergriff seine Hand.

Er lächelte sie liebevoll an.

"Mein süßer kleiner Naseweiß, du brauchst nicht immer alles wissen und wie gesagt später erzähle ich es dir," antwortete er und küsste sie.

"Nein, lass das doch mal. Bitte Sev, sag was du mit ihr abgemacht hast," forderte sie ihn auf.

Er lachte jetzt laut auf und erhob sich, hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

"Komm mein Engel, lass uns den Eröffnungstanz unserer Hochzeit erleben." Sagte er nur ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen.

"Ich kriege es sowieso raus, also kannst du es mir auch gleich sagen," grummelte sie und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen.

"Erstmal werden wir tanzen und dann sehen wir weiter. Jetzt Misses Snape möchte ich gerne mit ihnen tanzen," sagte er und zog sie hinter sich her.

"Ist ja gut," antwortete sie lächelnd, es hörte sich für sie noch ungewohnt an dieses _,Misses Snape´_.

"Liebe Gäste darf ich um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten," bat er seine Gäste und nachdem alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Severus gelenkt hatten sprach er weiter.

"Wir würden nun gerne unseren Hochzeitstanz tanzen, es würde uns freuen wenn ihr mit uns tanzt," sagte er und auf einmal fing die Musik an zu spielen.

Hermine ließ sie von Severus führen, es fühlte sich einfach gut an, er zog sie enger an sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:

"Habe ich dir schon gesagt das du einfach atemberaubend gut aussiehst, dieses Kleid ist fantastisch.

Ich freue mich schon es dir nachher auszuziehen, bin gespannt was meine Frau unter diesem Kleid an hat."

Sie kicherte leise und genoss das herrliche Gefühl welches seine Stimme in ihr auslöste.

"Sev wieso glaubst du das ich etwas drunter trage, ich kann genauso gut auch nichts drunter haben," flüsterte sie ihm zu und rieb ihren Oberschenkel an seinem. Er stöhnte leise und versuchte gegen die Erregung anzukämpfen die ihn ergriff.

"Hermine bitte, wir sind nicht alleine. Beherrsche dich, wir werden es später nachholen wenn wir für uns sind," presste er hervor und versuchte sie auf Abstand zu halten.

"Was denn, so prüde Mister Snape," antwortete sie und presste sich wieder an ihn," ich würde dich jetzt liebend gerne in das nächste Bett befördern und dir diesen Smoking vom Leib reißen und dich lieben bis uns ganz schwindelig wird."

Ihre Stimme sand ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und er spürte wie sein Glied hart wurde.

Er sah sich kurz um, alle waren beschäftigt. Es würde nicht groß auffallen wenn sie nicht da wären, er tanzte mit ihr aus dem Zelt und dann zog er sie hinter sich her ins Haus.

Sie lachte auf und folgte ihm willig in die Bibliothek.

Er verschloss die Tür, legte einen Schallzauber über den Raum.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes hatten sie nichts mehr an und sofort stürzten sie aufeinander los, als würden sie nie mehr die Gelegenheit haben sich zu lieben.

Ginny ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl neben Albuss Bild nieder.

"Na, Ginny so außer Atem," lachte er.

"Ja, Draco ist immer so stürmisch beim Tanzen," antwortete sie etwas atemlos.

"Ich habe es gesehen. Weißt du wo Severus und Hermine sind?" Fragte er sie.

Ginny schaute sich um und suchte das Zelt nach den beiden ab, konnte die beiden aber nicht ausmachen.

"Ich kann dir nicht sagen wo die Beiden sind," antwortete sie.

"Na ja, ich denke die zwei werden schon wieder auftauchen," sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Ginny nickte und lächelte zurück, sie sah zur Tanzfläche und sah Luna und Harry eng umschlungen tanzen. _Was ist denn da im Gange? Potter und sein nächstes Opfer,_ dachte sie und schmunzelte.

Harry hatte einen Arm um Lunas Taille gelegt, die andere Hand lag auf Lunas Po. Luna hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter.

Sie sahen gut zusammen aus, Harry schien sehr an Luna interessiert und bei Luna sah es genauso aus.

_Wenn Luna es richtig anstellt haben wir bald die nächste Hochzeit,_ dachte sie erneut und grübelte ein wenig vor sich hin.

"Was machst du für ein ernstes Gesicht? Das hier ist eine Hochzeit, keine Trauerfeier," hörte sie Severuss Stimme.

Sie schaute auf und sah in sein freundlich dreinschauendes Gesicht.

"Hallo Severus, wo kommst du denn her? Ich habe gerade nach euch beiden Ausschau gehalten und konnte euch nicht entdecken," antwortete sie mit listigem Blick.

"Ich habe gerade meine Frau befriedigt und weshalb machst du so ein Gesicht?" antwortete er verschmitzt und hörte Albus amüsiert hüsteln.

Ginny schnappte nach Luft.

"Severus Snape du bist unmöglich! Aber mal was ganz anderes was läuft da zwischen Harry und Luna?" Gab sie knapp zurück.

" Nicht du auch noch! Und wieso bin ich unmöglich, wenn ich die Wahrheit sage? Lass Luna man machen das wird schon werden," antwortete er leicht genervt.

"Was meinst du damit?" Fragte Ginny neugierig geworden.

"Besteht diese gesamte Familie nur aus neugieriger Hexen!" Rief er aus und lachte.

"Wer ist hier neugierig?" Fragte Hermine und schlang ihren Arm um Severus Hüfte.

"Ginny hier ist, genau wie du, begierig darauf zu Wissen was mit Harry und Luna los ist," beantwortete er Hermines Frage.

"Dann kannst du uns das ja jetzt sagen was du mit Luna besprochen hast," sagte Hermine und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

"Severus! Was sagt Mine da? Was hast du mit Luna besprochen?" Fragte Ginny.

"Ja, Severus was hast du mit ihr ausgeheckt?" Fragte nun auch Albus neugierig.

Severus verdrehte die Augen, sah sich kurz um und rückte dann näher zu Albus und winkte die beiden Frauen zu sich.

"Ihr gebt ja doch keine Ruhe. Ich habe Luna ein Exklusive Interview versprochen," sagte er.

Alle drei sahen Severus verdattert an.

"Wie das war es schon?... Severus Snape, dass war doch noch nicht alles," sagte Hermine und blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und grinste sie jungenhaft an.

"Du kennst mich viel zu gut, mein Engel. Viel zu gut," sagte er und streichelte ihre Wange.

"Gut, ich sage euch alles. Ich sagte ihr das sie Fotos und ein exklusives Interview bekomme, wenn sie Harry so richtig den Kopf verdreht und nicht mit ihm schläft diese Nacht und den nächsten Tag auch nicht. Nur dann bekommt sie das Interview," sagte er frech grinsend.

"Also wirklich Severus, du bist unmöglich," sagten Hermine und Ginny gemeinsam.

"Ich glaube das habe ich heute schon mehrmals gehört und wieso überhaupt? Es scheint doch das es den beiden ganz gut dabei geht. Unser Harry soll es mal nicht so leicht haben und irgendwann muss dieses, von einem Bett zum anderen springen ja mal aufhören. Ich habe nur eine kleine Grundlage geschaffen, den Rest werden die beiden schon selbst erledigen," sagte Severus zu den beiden Frauen.

"Wirklich Severus, ich hoffe nur das es gut geht," mahnte Hermine an.

"Ich glaube da brauchen wir uns keine Gedanken zumachen das es nicht gut geht, schaut nur mal rüber dann seht ihr das es klappt." Sagte Albus und grinste sie alle an, sie drehten sich zur Tanzfläche.

Harry und Luna küssten sich, mitten auf der Tanzfläche.

"Das ja alles schön und gut aber wie weißt du das sie sich an die Abmachung hält?" Fragte Hermine Severus.

"Mine, so langsam müsstest du es doch besser wissen, sie ist mit mir einen magischen Vertrag eingegangen. Und wenn sie das Interview haben will dann hält sie sich dran," erklärte er lehrerhaft.

"Danke Herr Oberlehrer, da bin ich gespannt ob das alles gut geht," sagte Hermine mit verschränkten Armen.

"Minchen das wird schon, schau es dir an, die passen doch super zusammen. Ich habe nur ein wenig nachgeholfen," sagte Severus und lächelte sie an.

"Ja Mine, ich denke Severus hat Recht, schau sie dir doch an, dass sieht doch gut aus," sagte jetzt Ginny und auch Albus nickte bestätigend.

"Ich hoffe das alles gut geht," antwortete Hermine.

"Das wird es Mine, das wird es," sagte Albus," und nun feiert weiter und seit glücklich, das mit Harry ist schon in Ordnung. Ihr werdet sehen," sagte er ruhig und wedelte mit der Hand.

Sie gingen zum Tisch und setzten sich, es war eine fröhliche Feier die bis spät in die Nacht ging.

Harry und Luna konnten nicht voneinander lassen und alle waren sich einig das Harry endlich die Frau fürs Leben gefunden hatte. Auch wenn Harry es abstritt.

Es war nur noch eine kleine Runde übrig, Arthur und Molly, Ginny und Draco, Harry und Luna, Jane und Martin, Minerva und Albus und Severus und Hermine.

Als Hermine sich erhob und alle glücklich ansah.

"Meine Lieben bevor sich auch unsere letzte kleine Runde auflöst möchte ich noch etwas sagen.

Ich danke euch für diese tolle Hochzeit, es war ein tolles Erlebnis für mich und ich denke für Severus auch," sie sah in liebevoll an und er nickte zustimmend.

"Da gibt es aber noch etwas was ich euch sagen muss bzw. was ich Severus sagen muss," alle sahen Hermine an und Severus runzelte besorgt die Stirn.

"Sev, schau nicht so besorgt, es ist nichts schlimmes, eher das Gegenteil," sie lächelte verschmitzt in die Runde und schwieg.

"Hermine bitte, nun sag schon was los ist!" Forderte ihre Mutter besorgt.

Hermine lächelte ihre Mutter geheimnisvoll und schaute dann Severus an, hielt ihm eine Hand hin, die er auch sofort ergriff und leicht drückte.

"Severus, ich möchte dir in dieser Familiären Runde etwas ganz wichtiges sagen." Er sah sie einfach nur an und bemerkte das sie sehr glücklich aussah, sie strahlte von innen heraus, also konnte es nicht so schlimm sein.

"Ich wollte dir gratulieren, du wirst im März zum erstenmal Vater," sagte sie langsam und ruhig.

Jane, Molly und Minerva hatten die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen, der Rest der Familie saß nur erstaunt da und wartete ab was Severus sagen würde.

Er sah Hermine verwirrt an und sie konnte sehen das so langsam der Groschen viel.

"Wir bekommen ein Baby?" Fragte er nach und erhob sich langsam.

Bevor Hermine was sagen konnte meldete sich Draco zu Wort.

"Sev, so schwer zu verstehen ist das doch nicht, meinen Glückwunsch Opa, du wirst jetzt Vater," erklärte er dem verwirrten Severus.

Alle hatten sich erhoben und umarmten Hermine und Severus.

Er ließ es einfach über sich ergehen und hatte immer noch keine klare Reaktion gezeigt, was Hermine doch ein wenig verwirrte.

"Severus? Bitte sag doch was! Freust du dich denn gar nicht?" Hinterfragte Hermine und er sah das sie den Tränen nah war.

Wie als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt, umarmte er sie plötzlich und wirbelte sie laut lachend herum.

"Mine, das ist wunderbar! Jetzt erst verstehe ich warum du den ganzen Abend keinen Alkohol getrunken hast. Du machst mich zu glücklichsten Menschen der Welt!" Rief er freudig aus und küsste sie stürmisch.

Alle lachten nun und klatschten in die Hände.

"Na da bin ich aber froh das ich nicht der einzige Mann bin der nicht kapiert das er Vater wird," sagte Draco zu Ginny und sie nickte ihm lachend zu.

Etwas später lagen Severus und Hermine im Bett aneinander gekuschelt und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Severus war stolz das er Vater wurde und Hermine war einfach nur glücklich. Es war so eine tolle Feier und das beste war das Severus sich riesig auf das Baby freute. Sie kuschelte sich enger an Severus und murmelte:

"Ich liebe dich Sev!"

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und antwortete:

"Ich liebe dich auch mein Engel.

Das hörte Hermine schon gar nicht mehr, sie war eingeschlafen.

Er lächelte, drückte sie an sich und freute sich das er Vater wurde.

tbc

6


	28. Epilog

**Epilog:**

Hermine brachte am 22. März, nach dem Jahr ihre Hochzeit, ein gesundes Mädchen zur Welt.

Sie bekam den Namen Sevina Jane, sie hatte braune Augen und schwarzes Haar.

Severus war sofort vernarrt in seine Tochter.

Als Sevina drei Jahre alt wurde war Hermine erneut schwanger, die kleine konnte ihren Vater um den kleinen Finger wickeln und Hermine war immer froh, wenn das Wochenende da war und Severus nach Hause kam. Er fehlte ihr schon sehr.

Er arbeitete für sie in Hogwarts, wie auch bei der ersten Schwangerschaft, es gefiel ihm ganz gut.

Obwohl er ein wenig traurig war seine Familie nur am Wochenende zu sehen.

Das würde sich ja bald ändern, im Oktober nach der Geburt des zweiten Kindes wollte Hermine erst einmal zu Hause bleiben und nicht mehr unterrichten.

Severus machte nur noch dieses restliche Schuljahr zu Ende und danach blieb auch er zu Hause bei seiner Familie.

Minerva war traurig gewesen als ihr Hermine eröffnete das sie nicht mehr unterrichten wolle und Severus nur noch dieses eine Jahr machte und dann zu Hause bleiben wollte. Sie konnte die beiden aber verstehen, Severus arbeitete nebenbei noch an seinem zweiten Buch und er leidete ja immer wenn er seine kleine Tochter nicht sah.

Severus erstes Buch war ein voller Erfolg gewesen und sie brauchten eigentlich

gar nicht mehr arbeiten. Aber wieso aufhören, wenn man gemütlich neben seiner Familie auch noch ein Buch schreiben könnte.

**Und was passierte mit den anderen?**

Ginny und Draco bekamen, im selben Jahr, in dem Hermine Sevina bekam, am 14. Oktober ein Mädchen, mit blondem Haar, welches sie Erina Narzissa nannten.

Draco hatte mittlerweile sein eigenes Architektenbüro mit drei Angestellten, welches gut lief.

Und Harry?

Luna hatte Harry wirklich den Kopf verdreht und sie hatte Wort gehalten. Sie war nicht mit ihm ins Bett gegangen. Nicht das es leicht für sie gewesen war aber sie wollte dieses Exklusive Interview von Severus.

Was sie natürlich auch bekommen hatte, welches dem Verlag ihres Vaters einen mega Umsatz bescherte.

Harry und Luna hatten dann ein Jahr später, im September geheiratet und ein Jahr später am 10. April wurde der kleine James Potter geboren, er sah seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschitten ähnlich.

Und in diesem Jahr waren Harry und Luna die ersten die am 28. Februar ihr zweites Kind bekamen, sie nannten ihn Sirius, wieder ganz der Vater.

Hermine brachte am 31. Oktober einen kleinen Junge zur Welt, sie nannten ihn Jan-Martin, er war sehr zart und hatte Hermines Haar- und Augenfarbe.

Und zu guter Letzt brachte Ginny am 31. Dezember nochmal ein Zwillingspaar zur Welt,

Charlott-Marie, Ronald Fred. Sie blond und er rothaarig.

Draco platzte fast vor Stolz und auch Molly und Arthur waren mächtig Stolz auf ihre Enkel.

Eine große neue Familie entstand aus so vielen unterschiedlichen Schichten, wenn man ihnen das zur Schulzeit gesagt hätte das sie später alle einmal eine Familie sein würden hätten sie es wahrscheinlich nicht geglaubt.

Ende 

Zum Schluss noch einmal eine Zeittafel damit ihr einen kleinen Überblick über die gesamte Kinderschar bekommt gg

Ich hoffe Euch hat die Geschichte gefallen und ihr lasst mir noch ein Abschlusskommi da.

Vielen Dank für Eure treue habe mich immer sehr über Eure Kommis gefreut und vielleicht lesen wir ja bald wieder voneinander.

Ich drücke Euch alle nochmal an mein Herz hab Euch lieb lalandia

**Zeittafel:**

1998 Harry siegt über Voldemort.

Harry macht eine Ausbildung zum Auror.

Draco wird Architekt,

Hermine studiert Zaubertränke etc.

Ginny wird Zauberschneiderin.

Severus reist für vier Jahre durch die Welt.

Ende Mai 2002 Hochzeit von Ginny und Draco.

Severus und Hermine lernen sich kennen und lieben, Mai 2002

6. Dezember ´02 Ginny und Draco bekommen Zwillinge, Dirdra Molly und Drake Arthur.

Taufe 5. Juni ´03 der Zwillinge

Am selben Tag macht Severus Hermine einen Heiratsantrag.

27. August ´03 Hochzeit von Severus und Hermine.

Harry und Luna finden zusammen.(2003)

22.März ´04 Severus und Hermine bekommen ein Mädchen, Sevina Jane.

Harry und Luna heiraten am 8.September ´04.

14.Oktober ´04 Ginny und Draco bekommen ihr drittes Kind, Erina Narzissa.

10. April ´05 Harry und Luna bekommen ihr erstes Kind, James.

28.Februar ´07 Harry und Lunas zweites Kind kommt, Sirius.

31. Oktober ´07 Severus und Hermines zweites Kind wird geboren, Jan-Martin.

31. Dezember ´07 Ginny und Draco bekommen nochmal Zwillinge, Charlott Marie (Rufname Charlie) und Ronald Fred.

2007 ist/sind...

Dirdra und Drake 5 Jahre alt.

Sevina Jane 3 Jahre alt.

Erina Narzissa 3 Jahre alt.

James 2 Jahre alt.

Sirius 10 Monate alt.

Jan-Martin 2 Monate alt.

Charlott (Charlie) Marie und Ron(ald) Fred gerade geboren.

Die Jahresangaben habe ich mir selbst ausgerechnet.

Wenn man davon ausgeht das Harry 1980 geboren ist, dann wurde er 1991 eingeschult und war dann 1998 mit Hogwarts fertig.

Alle anderen Daten sind dann ab dort gezählt.

3


End file.
